RWBY Heroic Demons Volume 1
by Firebolt-The Blazing Saint
Summary: What do you call a demon, an entity of pure evil or a being dedicated to punish the wicked, follow the story of Iskandar Drakon, a former white fang assassin seeking redemption begins his new life at Beacon Academy, there he will learn how to fight injustice and help mend his mistakes (co editor Pokespecshipper and gigacanno, artwork made by e31) Mystic faunus semi AU
1. Chapter 1 Birth of the Demon Dragon

**(I do not own RWBY It belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 1**

In the forest outside of Vale's borders an explosion erupted and the roar of a dragon could be heard for miles, a young crimson haired man with tan skin standing tall with his giant size with a look of pure rage in his orange eyes as he cradled the body of a male Silver haired Griffin faunus. His two currant horns glowed orange, As if the horns themselves were aware of the tragic passing. He was clad in a white fang uniform drenched in the blood of his comrades. He had placed the body gently down and stood up, his two huge black, red-scaled wings beating the air, His 4 foot black tail beat the ground to synchronize with this gesture. He stared up eyes full of rage and there was a Bullhead flying above him with a bull faunus wearing a black suit and a white grimm mask with red markings and a sheathed katana on his hip.

He roared and grabbed his 7 ft. long 2 ft. wide sword with red demon hilt and a scarlet highlight along the blade. The man looked down at the body he was cradling and picked up the sword it held in his other hand. The blade was near identical to his Scarlet weapon... only this one carried a cold cobalt blue edge along the blade, the same color highlighting it from hilt to tip. He spread his wings and launched towards the bullhead ready to avenge his fallen comrades. " _ **ADAM!**_ **IN HONOR OF MY FALLEN BROTHER AND COMRADES I CLAIM VENGEANCE!** " he roared the trees rustling from the shockwave.

The crimson haired bull faunus started to sweat, if it weren't for his mask everyone would see the fear in his eyes. But he had to look strong in front of his two... "benefactors". One of which had bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wore black eyeliner a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. The bullhead aimed at the oncoming threat and opened fire, their dust bullets exploding on impact but the dragon faunus was still determined to strike them down no matter what pain came to him.

"Well that didn't work" the orange haired man said dryly.

"Iskandar isn't affected by fire or explosions," Adam said.

"That would've been good to know BEFORE we left for this little errand of yours" The orange haired man said exasperatedly.

"Quiet" A cold voice cuts off their arguement

"Adam, Roman let me handle the straggler, just keep firing" a raven haired orange eyed woman in a red thigh high dress backless with orange highlights with a green flower like design on her hip with a sinister smirk on her face. Her orange eyes began to glow as well as a bow and arrow formed in her hands as the two males kept firing desperately at the dragon faunus but in the explosions obscured the arrow the woman fired her arrow it flew through the flames and pierced the dragon faunus in the right shoulder, and by extension the right wing. The damage caused him to lose control and fall, screaming as he fell towards the raging river, clawing at the bullhead as it got smaller into the distance desperate to obtain justice before finally crashing into the river with a SPLASH.

"Well I guess that is the end of the legendary White Fang assassin, Adam my man, you are seriously cold blooded for killing your black ops department," Roman said."And also very STUPID for not bringing the proper ammunition for the job,"

"They were planning to defect I couldn't allow such powerful assets to be used against me, those traitors got what they deserved" Adam said scornfully. "And one more thing... There is no 'proper ammunition' for Iskandar. " Even with a fall this high... Adam knew he survived... but he couldn't go down to finish the job because he knew that if he went down there... he would either be dead or close to it.

"Anyway as much as I'd like to treat you to a steak dinner I got to go to back to base so I can go heisting." Roman said.

' _Whatever, you human trash_ ' Adam thought scornfully.

"Now, now no need to fight, we were able to finish the job," the young woman said. "Just remember tonight as the night the 'Demonic Knight' died". The Bullhead flew away in the distance, Adam staring at the river knowing how untrue that statement was.

* * *

Iskandar's unconscious body was limp being directed by the current of the river. His body floated until it reached the riverbank on the outskirts of the city of Vale along with the massive swords. Even when unconscious Iskandar kept an iron hard grip on them, instinctively knowing that if he let go of either of them, he will lose one of the only things that stood by him these long harsh years. A Silver haired man wearing a black suit and glasses was walking by sipping his coffee when he noticed the young dragon faunus and rushed to his side. He put his fingers on the young man's neck, checking for a pulse, when he felt one he sighed in relief. He noticed the White Fang uniform on his back. "Well we can't have a wounded man go to prison, can we?" the silver haired man said as he ripped the shirt off him and threw it into a nearby dumpster before calling the paramedics.

* * *

The dragon faunus opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room his uniform was gone, replaced with one of those patient gowns. "Oh good you're up" the faunus turned his head to see the silver haired man sipping his coffee, he tried to move but groaned in pain "You may want to refrain from strenuous activities. you've been hurt pretty bad, but if I may ask, what is your name, I mean if you can recall what happened to you, my name is Professor Ozpin by the way" Ozpin introduced himself.

"Iskandar Drakon, and no I haven't suffered the whole amnesia cliché, where a guy wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of who he is what so ever." He froze stiff remembering something. "You got my pants right? There is something important to me in my pocket" Iskandar asked.

"Of course, I also took the liberty to take the weapons that washed up to shore they're there on the bench along with your pants" Ozpin said as he rummaged through his pants to find a photo that miraculously survived the whole ordeal. He then handed it to Iskandar. it was a picture of four people, a large tan red haired dragon faunus with a beard wearing a red shirt and denim jeans, in his lap was a younger version of Iskandar, next to him was a silver haired woman with silver wings and lion tail and a kind smile wearing a yellow sundress in her lap was a silver hair and silver winged boy about two years younger than Iskandar. "I assume they are your family" Ozpin said.

"Yes" Iskandar replied. "Look I may not have wanted to do what I did, but I did them anyway. I have done things I deeply regret, yes I may have just been a soldier following orders but I still claim responsibility for my actions."

"It is very noble of you, however other than punishing yourself you use your talents to truly make the world better, use your talents to protect rather than destroy, I have a school that can teach you to truly utilize your skill to be used to protect others, Mister Drakon or do you prefer to be called 'Demonic Knight'." Ozpin said.

This startled Iskandar "How the hell did you know about that?" Iskandar said.

"There have been several reports about a dragon Faunus killing a member of the Schnee family" Ozpin said.

"Hey, Schwarz Gelee was going to send 200 faunus workers into a unstable mine, it was practically a death sentence! I did what I had to do to stop it" Iskandar said.

"I know but because of your actions you were able to save many lives, in addition you also have been seen striking down registered murderers and rapists," Ozpin said before pausing "I find that strange considering the White Fang wouldn't allow such reckless behaviour" Ozpin said.

"I sort of acted on my own accord, even on missions if anyone spotted us I would let the witness escape, I couldn't let innocent people suffer for my mistakes" Iskandar added.

"Well how about you rectify your mistakes by coming to my school, learn to use your skills to protect to the fullest of your abilities, become a huntsman" Ozpin said.

Iskandar was stunned by his words "Are you certain I am worthy of such an honour" Iskandar said.

"In your eyes I see pain, suffering and loss," Ozpin paused knowing what he's been through. "but I see integrity, courage and compassion the traits of a huntsman" Ozpin said.

"If you have that much faith in me I might as well indulge you, may as well do some actual work as a good guy" Iskandar said with a smile.

"Very well, I will make arrangements as well as get you some new attire" Ozpin said as he exited the room.

* * *

After Iskandar got out of the hospital a week later the first thing he did was try on his new outfit consisting of a orange shirt made of carbon nano-tubing, over that he wore a red open trench coat with a full body demonic dragon on the back as an emblem, there were slits in both shirt and jacket had slits so he could spreads his wings, he had black denim jeans and leather boots on his belt buckle was a demonic dragon head.

"I'll give you this you do have style," Iskandar said.

"Thank you, I also provided you with a fedora if you chose to hide your horns and identity" Ozpin said as he handed him the fedora.

Iskandar takes the hat and puts it in his duffle bag "I don't think I'll need it, I'll show my horns with pride plus I doubt I'll see anyone there I wronged anyway but I'll keep it just in case" Iskandar said.

"That is wise, anyway the shuttle bringing the other students to Vale will leave around noon at Signal station, you should get there before it departs" Ozpin suggested.

"Why can't I go with you guys?" Iskandar asked.

"You've been alone for a while now, I think some social interaction with your future classmates would be good for you" Ozpin said. ' _Besides... I don't think you'll take well to the other straggler I picked up.'_

"Okay whatever dad," Iskandar said sarcastically as he spread his wings and flew off to the station.

"Are you sure having an assassin in our student body is wise Sir."a green eyed glasses middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had a small teal bead on her collar she wore a white long-sleeved suit. A black business skirt clung to her thighs, she wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"I was willing to accept that last one because of what would happen if we left him under HIS hands but if they were to meet-"

"Only time can tell Glynda, but I have faith in both of them. Both have spent most of their lives in the darkness, but maybe some light will shine on them and allow their souls to burn brighter." Ozpin said. He takes a sip of his coffee, praying that he hadn't made a big mistake.

* * *

Iskandar was looking out the window of the shuttle he looked at the various students ready to study at Beacon academy, he saw people chatting with one another, exchanging stories and showing each other their weapons and one blonde boy in a brown hoodie and white armor who looked like he was going to puke. ' _Ugh what were you thinking Izzy, you can't fit in with these people you're a monster, I don't deserve a friend_ ,' Iskandar thought. At that moment someone bumped into him. She was a teenage girl with golden blonde hair and lilac eyes she was wearing tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt. An orange infinity scarf hung around her neck. She wore brown knee-high platform boots made of leather, with orange socks and a grey bandana on her left leg.. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath two golden bracelets.

"Sorry, I was looking for someone and guess I didn't see where I was going" the young blonde haired maiden said.

"It is fine, if I may ask who are you looking for? By the way my name is Iskandar Drakon" Iskandar said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yang Xiao Long and I'm looking for my little sister," the girl said.

"Well I'd be happy to help you look for her. I believe with my height I can spot her more easily," Iskandar said.

"Thank you, She has black and red hair a black blouse and a red hooded cape and has silver eyes," Yang said.

Iskandar surveyed the crowd of students until he caught a glimpse of a girl younger than he and Yang "Is that her" Iskandar said pointing at the girl.

"Yes that's my sister Ruby, thank you" Yang said jumping up to his level giving him a quick hug before dropping down, "hey would you like to meet her she made the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick running for the hills" Yang offered.

"Wait, Roman Torchwick? That little girl bested him? Okay now I'm interested in meeting her," Iskandar said.

"Well let's go" Yang said starting to drag him "Ruby" Yang called out her sister's name before giving her a big hug "Oh I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever" she said

"Please stoooooop" Ruby choked out.

"But I'm so proud of you, oh I almost forgot Ruby meet Iskandar Drakon, I wouldn't have found you without him, Iskandar this is my sister Ruby Rose" Yang said introducing her sister.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Rose" Iskandar said.

"Wow you're really tall" Ruby said looking up at the dragon faunus.

"Thank you" Iskandar said

"Oh I'm so proud of you" Yang said bursting with excitement.

"Really sis it was nothing" Ruby responded.

"What are you talking about it was incredible, everyone at beacon will think you're the bee's knees," Yang said.

"I agree not everyday you stop a notorious criminal, one I personally would like to punch in the face out of principle" Iskandar lied about that last part he knew he want to do far worse to Torchwick.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a regular girl with regular knees" Ruby said exasperated.

"What's with you aren't you excited?" Yang asked excitedly

"Of course I'm excited, it's just that I got moved ahead two years I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything" Ruby said

"Too late" Iskandar quipped.

"But you are special" Yang said putting her arm around her.

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick if you have any information about his location please call the Vale police department" the male TV reporter said said.

"Or contact Iskandar's ass kicking service, purchase 4 four ass kickings and receive one free punch to the nuts" Iskandar said. The joke caused Yang to burst out in laughter.

"Back to you Lisa" The male reporter said

"Thank you Cyril, in other news Saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony the now peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The female reporter said before the TV turned off in it's place was a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch this caught everyone's attention.

' _The White Fang, Adam why do continue to disgrace us_ ' Iskandar thought.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon" Glynda said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" Glynda said.

"Oh" Yang said with her question answered.

"She's hot" a blue haired girl in the distance said

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor in attending this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world" Glynda said before the hologram disappeared.

"Ho, wow," Ruby gasped as she looked out the window to see the city below "Look you can see Signal from here, I guess home isn't too far after all" she said.

"Beacon's our home now" Yang said putting an arm around her little sister before looking at Iskandar looking outside unimpressed at the view "What's wrong don't like the view?" Yang asked.

"Eh when you've flown as much like I have flying becomes second nature especially with these" Iskandar said popping his wings out of his jacket making the girls eyes widen and other people around them to stare.

"You have wings" Yang said astonished.

"Yes I'm a dragon faunus, that doesn't bother you does it?" Iskandar said putting his wings back into his jacket.

"No, no faunus or not it doesn't matter to me, I mean I already guessed with your horns but I just thought you were a goat, bull or that lizard that eats goats, a Chupathingy, I don't know," Yang said causing Iskandar to chuckle.

They then look to see the blonde haired boy running towards them about to puke, Iskandar sees a little bit of vomit come out of the boy's mouth heading for Yang's boot, Iskandar quickly pulled her into his chest away from the puke Iskandar then looked at Yang who was blushing a little, Iskandar was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say, Yang decided to break the silence "Okay, what was that for?" Yang asked as he let her go

"Uh, that vomit was heading for your boot it was a quick decision not to let your boots get all dirty" Iskandar said blushing a little himself.

"Oh well thank you" Yang said still blushing

Ruby then smirked at the two "aw that's cute" Ruby said.

Yang responded with a mischievous smirk as she put an arm around Ruby "well maybe you can find a cute boy at Beacon for you Ruby" Yang said causing Ruby to blush.

"YANG WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!?" Ruby said trying to get out of the hug.

In that instant Iskandar thought back to a time when both he and a young Griffin faunus with silver hair and white wings were roughhousing with each other. The two laughing without a care in the world.'These girls they remind me of you and I Grif' Iskandar thought to himself looking at Yang and Ruby. 'I vow to you and these girls that I will always be the good guy you've always seen me as' he continued as he looked at Beacon, his new home.

* * *

Silver scrambles to run off of his Bullhead as fast as possible. The young dragon faunus had two weaknesses: Cute girls and motion sickness. "NEVER AGAIN!" he screamed to the heavens. He stops to take a few deep breaths. "Pull it together Silv. You can handle Grimm. How bad can school be?" He walked around a bit, seeing a few girls, but none grabbing his attention. Then he accidentally found one.

"OOF!"

Silver stumbles back as a girl with long, brown hair, fell over. "Sorry." He then notices the girl was a faunus from the impossible to miss rabbit ears protruding from her head.

The girl quickly grabbed her stuff and walked into a boy with armor and a mace, who seemed to enjoy making fun of her, but Silver crossed the line at grabbing her ears.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Silver spits a tiny fireball that made the larger boy's pants burst into flames, causing him to run around in circles frantically to try and cool his heated bottom before jumping into the fountain, the entire spectacle getting quite a laugh out of the crowd.

The rabbit faunus turned to see her silver-haired savior, who winked at her and then gave a cocky smirk at the boy with the mace, causing her to blush before walking off a tad faster than before.

"This year may be my best school year yet." She said to herself

However the boy with the mace glared at the boy the rabbit faunus was looking at' _That freak's gonna be lunchmeat when I'm done with him.'_

Silver took notice of his glare and his smirk widened. "If you want me, you get a free shot."

Instead the mace wielder grunted and headed towards the school. His soaking bottom dripping.

"BROTHER!"

Silver turned to see a shy, adorable cat faunus by the name of Silva. She stormed over to him, her pout made her look unintimidating, but Silver had to hold back from shuddering as he knew what she could REALLY do to a male body in terms of pain and not just a kick to the nads. We're talking ripping off a man's pride and shoving it up their-

Silva glared at the narrator to shut them up before that went too far.

"What did we say about only attacking in fights?" she said.

Silver smirked. "I didn't attack, I sneezed."

Having no proof of her brother's misbehavior she could only sigh and walk to the auditorium.

"This already looks good." Silver said

* * *

Another Bullhead dropped its ramp and let out its own batch of students one in particular surveying the area, his pink eyes dully looking at the campus.

"So this is Beacon" he looks around until he spotted a white haired girl with a side ponytail in the distance ' _hmmm... I could use intel on what the Schnee's next big move is in this little gang war... I don't think she'll know... but it wouldn't hurt to check'_ With that in mind he started heading in that direction. All the while gripping a small bag in his right pocket. _Kirby...Don't envy me... know I attend this school only for you... I'll be sure to create enough memories for the both of us._

His train of thought was interrupted by a call from his scroll. Grumbling he picked it up, his pace not at all disturbed by the break in peace and quiet.

"Junior, this call better be within the expectations discussed last night or I will have to dock your pay."

"Junior" replied "It is... we found the next point Torchy's gonna hit"

"Splendid! Send me the address... and notify the police if you can." Yinsen said his mood doing a complete 180 compared to how he was seconds ago.

"Now! If there is nothing else left to discuss..." As Yinsen moved to push the off button Junior stopped him

"Boss!... There is one... small matter" Yinsen received a link showing the girl who was recently rising in popularity due to her participation at trying to stop Roman Torchwick...Next to a very familiar blonde girl both grinning.

Yinsen's eyes narrowed at the unspoken but still unfortunate news. "Damn" was the only thing he can bring himself to say. "We're gonna have to give up on her... Blondie is too wild a card to add to our deck, She's not worth the risk... Keep your eyes open for any fresh talent."

"I thought that was your job" Junior asked.

"Doesn't mean you should slack off... There is more to life than going to Beacon... and a handful of young minds today agree to that... You know what to do... and tell the twins I wish them a speedy recovery"

As Yinsen hung up he sighed... "Damnit... Where am I gonna find young talent with the potential of holding their own against licensed hunters?" He sighed again. "Oh well... I guess I'll just have to settle for the three teammates I get"

 **Hey guys this is a revised chapter 1 I did with my new co editors Pokespecshipping and gigacanno they helped me find and correct any flaws i had with the story as well as add their characters a bit earlier. I hope everyone enjoys the revisions**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon

**(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P**

 **Also I changed the name of Iskandar's weapons because they were too lengthy to type up)**

 **Chapter 2**

Iskandar, Yang and Ruby exited the airship as it docked to see the blonde hoodie boy run out of the airship and barf into a trashcan. The three looked in aww at the academy's prestigious aura, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this" Yang said.

Ruby was in awe at all the different weapons surrounding her, she was so excited she started to make excited anime expressions somehow she was pointing at some kid's staff "OH SIS THAT KID HAS A COLLAPSABLE STAFF" Ruby said before she gasped and started honing in on her new target and "AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD" Ruby said start to hover towards the weapon but Yang grabbed her by the back of her hoodie bringing her back to reality. "Oww, Oww" Ruby yelped as Iskandar chuckled a bit.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons" Yang said.

"Just weapons, they're an extension of ourselves, part of us, oh they're so cool" Ruby said.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby responded by grabbing her weapon in it's travel mode as it transformed into a red scythe and began to hug it "of course I'm happy with crescent rose, I just really like seeing new ones, it's just like meeting new people, but better" Ruby said.

Iskandar took interest in this conversation "If I may add to this, I would like to show you my weapon which is way more impressive than those" Iskandar proclaimed.

"Yeah, even I'm curious, okay show us what you got," Yang said smiling.

Iskandar smiled stepped a few steps back made sure no one would get in the way and threw two hilts equipped with triggers with a small thick blade one red with a demon the other blue with a angel into the air then when they came down they landed in his hands, he pulled a trigger that made the small blades extended into his familiar 7ft swords "Whoa those swords are huge" Ruby said with awe.

"I give you the Draco Balrog and Raphael's Wrath" Iskandar said letting his swords rest on his shoulders.

"I'm surprised you can duel wield those huge swords" Yang said.

"These arms aren't just for show neither are my swords he said as he pulled the heads of the demon and angel back and the blade split apart revealing three shotgun barrels inside the Rapael's Wrath while Draco Balrog revealed a huge hole where lightning formed from the hole to the tips of the blade. "Raphael transforms into a triple barrel shotgun for some powerful rapid fire action, while Balrog transforms into a rail gun" Iskandar said.

"Wait a rail gun as in powerful enough to level a building rail gun?" Ruby asked shuddering in excitement.

"Yes but I don't use it that often, only on huge grimm like a King Taijitu, Death Stalker or even a Goliath or on a really big horde" Iskandar said.

"Wow and I thought I was packing some fire power," Yang said.

"Wow, those are the best swords I've ever seen" Ruby said looking affectionately at him.

Iskandar chuckled and looked up he then stopped chuckling when he saw a girl in a thigh length dress white dress with a pale blue bolero with a snowflake on the back she had wedge boots that were mid calf high, a apple shaped necklace, her white hair was in a side pony tail with a tiara that looks like icicles keeping it in place she had blue eyes, a regal face and a scar on her right eye. Iskandar knew this person as 'AH FUDGE IT'S WEISS SCHNEE' Iskandar thought he looked around for an escape route he looked around but was surprised by what he saw a girl with long black hair and gold eyes there was a big black bow in her hair she wore black low heeled boots and stockings that were black but were purple as it went to her shoes, on the black part of her stockings were white belladonna flowers. She wore a black vest and a white undershirt and shorts on her arms were black ribbons and a detached sleeve on her left arm. 'DOUBLE FUDGE, WHAT THE HELL IS BLAKE DOING HERE' He mentally screamed as he quickly grabbed the fedora in his bag and put it on his head covering his horns.

Iskandar had to get out of here until when "Ruby come on why not make some friends of your own" Yang said.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked, Iskandar thought of an escape plan

"I agree Yang let's give Ruby some time alone to make some friends, later Ruby" Iskandar said as he put his hand on Yang's shoulder and they both ran off with yang's group of friends.

* * *

Iskandar ran with Yang for five minutes "phew that was close" Iskandar said to himself he then turned to see Yang who had an un-amused look on her face.

"Okay, mind if you explain to me that was about? And why 'insisted on tagging along' and why are you wearing that fedora?" Yang asked.

Iskandar scratched the back of his head "well back there I saw some people, I did not want to run into" Iskandar said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't such a nice guy when I was younger" Yang said.

"Oh so you were a bad boy? Okay just promise to make it up to them later" Yang teased.

"Yeah something I was like that, I kinda don't want to talk about it, but know the reason why I wanted to come to Beacon is to learn to be a better man" Iskandar said he then noticed that Yang's friends were gone "uh sorry I think I scared off you're friends" Iskandar said apologetically.

"Oh those guys, nah those were just some random guys, I never met, I just left Ruby alone so she would be able to make friends by herself," Yang said as the two began to walk towards the auditorium.

"Oh okay, those guys also looked kinda off to me anyway" Iskandar said.

"Like they were covered in shadows" Yang said raising an eyebrow

"You noticed that too, oh thank god, I thought I was going crazy for a minute there" Iskandar said.

"Nah you're still sane, also just asking do you think what I did makes me a bad sister, leaving Ruby alone like that?" Yang asked feeling down.

"No, of course not you were trying to help Ruby bust out of her shell and make some friends of her own outside of you, if anything that's something a good sister would do" Iskandar said.

Yang smiled "wow thanks Izzy" Yang said getting her usual attitude back

"Wait what you called me" Iskandar said surprised.

"What, Izzy I thought it was a good nickname, but if you don't like it" Yang said.

"No, no it's just that I haven't been called that in a while, it feels nice to be called that again, by the way I never got to see what your weapon is" Iskandar said smiling at Yang,

Yang smirked as she got into a fighting stance her bracelets started to expand until they turned into two golden gauntlets their were red shotgun shells around the underside of the wrist and a barrel just above the knuckle "I got my shotgun gaunlets, the Ember Celica I can fire shotgun shells and punch a guy at the same time" Yang said.

"Wow, so your fighting style is up close and personal, I respect that" Iskandar said smiling.

"Thanks a lot of people us swords or guns nowadays, they forget their entire body can be used as a weapon" Yang said

"I know I actually trained in hand to hand combat as well as swordsmanship and gunmanship but honestly I like a good old fist fight," Iskandar said.

"I know right when I get in the rhythm of a fight, it feels like I'm dancing" Yang said

"I honestly never danced in my life" Iskandar said.

"What?" Yang said surprised. "Okay, we got to fix that, tell you what we'll go out dancing this Friday night no excuses"

Iskandar chuckled "I'd like that he smiled as they walked to the auditorium but Iskandar didn't see where he was bump into someone. A young, long, brown haired Latino woman, she had an hourglass figure playing on a portable gaming system causing her and her game to fall to the ground. She had yellow eyes she wore a orange V neck shirt and a white jacket that stopped at the mid riff with her symbol of a orange bull with the horns erupting like volcanos on the back, denim jeans and Orange elbow gloves and like Yang she wore brown leather platform boots. There was a silver club like object with orange highlights on it. Iskandar looked down to see the girl on the ground showing concern "oh god are you okay?" Iskandar asked concerned.

The girl got on her hands and looked for her gaming system, her face was horrorstricken as she screamed. Iskandar looked at the game system smashed on the ground "MY BABY" she screamed. She then looked at Iskandar with a venomous glare "YOU PUNTA THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE GAMING SYSTEM, YOU KILLED MY BABY" she yelled at Iskandar.

"Whoa, whoa calm down it was an accident, he didn't mean to do it" Yang said getting between them

"Yes I am very sorry miss, sorry I didn't get your name" Iskandar said

"My Name is Francesca Merdez, AND I DEMAND BLOOD," She said as she grabbed the club like object on her back and it extended and two, 2ft axe bladepopped out of each side. Francesca swung at Iskandar but he spread his wings and flew backwards to dodge.

"Whoa, Whoa, okay no need to get violent, how about this, the first chance I get after initiation I will buy you a new gaming system does that seem fair" Iskandar reasoned.

Francesca put her axe into inactive mode, "fine, but if I don't get my game system, you're a dead man got that" Francesca threatened.

"Okay, noted" Iskandar said.

"Hmpf such uncouth behavior" the group heard a voice they turned to see a dark skinned with short black hair young man with emerald eyes and a slightly muscular figure, he was around their age standing in a tree he was dark green ninja shirt with fishnet mesh shirt underneath with black gloves and a gold medallion in the shape of a shuriken and black jeans with a symbol of a green shuriken spinning on his thigh. There was a quiver on his back and two smaller ones on his calves.

"What did you say you ninja freak" Francesca said directing her anger to the young man.

"Starting a fight over trivial things and lack control over your emotions, if you plan to be a huntress you will without a doubt fail, oh and my name isn't 'ninja freak' it is Leonidas Orion" Leonidas said to her as he jumped down from the tree in front of Francesca.

"Well my name is Francesca Merdez but you'll know me as the chick shoving her foot down your throat" Francesca growled at him.

"Guys, guys don't fight unless you're fighting over me in that case fight away," said a feminine voice

They all turned to see a long blue haired Japanese girl with a white crop top with a blue tsunami and a blue music note on it that showed her bountiful cleavage she had an aqua jacket and denim mini skirt and white high heel boots

"Uh you do know that one of them is a girl right?" Yang said.

"I know I'm bisexual, my name is Naomi Siren, so who's interested in a group loving, don't be shy everyone's invited" Naomi said.

"Uh hi my name is Iskandar Drakon, nice to meet you I guess" Iskandar said uneasy.

"What about you hot stuff" Naomi asked Yang

"Oh uh my name is Yang Xiao Long" Yang said not knowing how to react to what's happening

"I'm going to leave before I murder everything in a five mile radius," she then pointed at Iskandar "You better have my game lizard boy" Francesca said storming off.

"Hmm disappointing I expected more" Leonidas said before teleporting in a flash.

"Well that was a thing" Yang said.

"Yep" Iskandar said as he did something grabbed Yang and Iskandar on the butt

"So how about us three have a menage a trois" Naomi said.

"Uh No thank you, I'm good" Iskandar said.

"Yeah I don't know what message I've been sending but that's a no for me too" Yang refused as well.

"Fine, but both you sexy young things ever get the need to get frisky call me," Naomi said, as she turned around walked off shaking her rear at them.

"Well I feel violated" Iskandar said.

"Yeah, I can be flirty but that was way too much" Yang said.

"Anyway let's head to the auditorium," Iskandar said.

"Hey" they heard a voice Iskandar and Yang turned around to see a silver haired young man wearing a grey sweater vest with an emblem of a smirking dragon on the right pectoral the and white button up shirt and black pants he had grey eyes and a scar over his right eye. Their was a 7 foot silver buster sword with a huge notch on the tip of the blade with gold trimming around the edges on his back. "You're that dragon faunus from the airship right" the young man said. 'Oh crap does he know about my past life as the white fang's demonic knight' Iskandar thought. "That is so cool, finally I found another dragon faunus like myself" the Silver haired boy said as he took of his sweeter vest and two silver dragon wings came out of the slits on the back of his shirt. "Name's Silver Redfox, Dragon faunus" Silver introduced himself.

"Wait Redfox like Gajeel Redfox from the anime 'Fairy Tail'" Yang asked.

"I love that anime, anyway nice to meet you Silver, my name is Iskandar Drakon" Iskandar said.

"Yang Xiao Long" Yang introduced herself

"Likewise, and yes I get that a lot, man those are some neat weapons you have there, my Dragon slayer is a sword and laser cannon combo" Silver said.

"Cool, oh Iskandar we got to go orientation is about to start" Yang said.

"Oh right let's go" Iskandar said as the three of them ran for the auditorium.

* * *

Iskandar, Yang and Silver ran into the auditorium "Well I guess we'll find our seats guess we'll see you later Silver" Yang said as Iskandar and Yang went to find their seats.

"Great, now what do I do" Silver said before taking a glimpse of a familiar rabbit faunus with long brown hair the sight of her caused him to blush.

Iskandar and Yang found their spots, "So Izzy, do you have any family here at Beacon?" Yang asked.

This struck a cord with Iskandar, "A-Actually, my family is dead" Iskandar said, this shocked Yang.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Yang said.

"It's fine you didn't know, in fact my family is the motivation to becoming a huntsman" Iskandar said. "On a lighter note, isn't that your sister next to 'vomit boy'" Iskandar said pointing to Ruby and the blonde haired boy next to him.

"It is" Yang said smiling "Ruby over here, we saved you a spot" Yang said to her sister.

"Hey I got to go, see you after the ceremony" Ruby said to the boy before walking away to his sister

"Hey wait" but the boy's plea were heard by deaf ears "oh great, where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to" the boy said unaware that a girl with long red hair in a pony tail wearing roman like armour was watching him.

Ruby stood near Iskandar and Yang "how's the first day going little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you two ditched me and I exploded" Ruby said angrily

"Yikes meltdown already" Yang said causing Iskandar to chuckle.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was fire and I think some ice," Ruby said remembering the events.

"I exploded once, I do not recommend it" Iskandar said.

"Are you being sarcastic," Yang asked Ruby smiling

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, AND I EXPLODED, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" Ruby said having mixed emotions of angry and sad.

"YOU" Weiss said behind Ruby, a look of panic plastered Iskandar's face with Weiss' presence.

"Oh god it's happening again" Ruby said leaping into Yang's arms.

"You're just lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff," Weiss scolded.

"Oh my god you really exploded" Yang said realizing Ruby wasn't lying.

"It was an accident, it was an accident," as she got down from Yang's arms and had a pamphlet shoved in her face 'dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals' "What's this?" she asked as Weiss replied with a quick disclaimer. "Um" Ruby said confused.

"Uh, did she just talk really fast or did I take too many hits to the head?" Iskandar asked.

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss said.

"Absolutely" Ruby said afraid.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss said giving her the pamphlet.

"Sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends" Yang said.

"Yes if there is anything I've learned recently is that you never know when you'll find a friend" Iskandar added hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah great idea Yang, Iskandar, hello Weiss I'm Ruby want to hang out we can go shopping for school supplies" Ruby offered holding out her hand in friendship.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggily over there or the gorilla man with the fedora" Weiss said referring to 'vomit boy' and Iskandar, the comment gaining the attention of the former.

"Wow really" Ruby said with hope.

"No" Weiss said distastefully.

Iskandar took offence to that comment "Gorilla man!" Iskandar said angrily as he spread his wings taking off his fedora "I'm a dragon, you little princess" Iskandar said towering over Weiss.

"Okay calm down Izzy" Yang said putting a hand on his chest, looking into her lilac eyes soothed Iskandar's fiery soul and made him calm down they then turned to see Ozpin and Glynda onstage.

"I'll keep this brief, you've traveled here today in the search, to hone your craft and learn new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy a need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin spoke into the microphone before letting Glynda speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed" Glynda spoke.

"He seemed kind of off" Yang said.

"Yeah, not a lot of energy" Iskandar said.

"It was almost like he wasn't there" Ruby remarked

At that moment 'vomit boy' who was convinced Weiss was into him from her previous remark "I'm a natural blonde you know" he said.

'Isn't that vomit boy' Iskandar thought as Weiss walked away

"Oh the hard to get type" Jaune said, he was about to go after her but Iskandar put his hand on his shoulder

"Uh hey, my name is Iskandar Drakon, so what's your name? Because it feels weird keep calling you 'vomit boy' anyway I wouldn't go after her, see seems to high maintenance" Iskandar asked the blonde boy.

"My name is Jaune Arc, and I like a challenge" Jaune said walking after Weiss like a love struck puppy.

"That boy is going to be chewed up" Yang said.

"Agreed, that guy has a long road ahead of him" Iskandar said.

* * *

Night befell Beacon everyone laid sleeping bags out excited for initiation tomorrow Ruby wore a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wore a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of Beowolves. She was writing in a book. "It's like a big slumber party," Yang said. She wore an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby said causing Yang to roll here eyes.

"I know I do" Yang said before purring watching the half naked boys, Jaune then walked into her vision wearing light blue feety pajamas then cringed at the sight.

"Uh hey guys mind if I sleep next to you guys" Iskandar said he was wearing black boxers showing off his muscular legs, his tail swung left to right he wore a red shirt that read 'keep your friends close, and your enemies within range of your primary firearm' the shirt hugged his torso tight, Yang was drawn in by his huge arms and could see his huge chest through the shirt as she started to blush. Iskandar then saw Jaune in his onesie 'Note to self, buy Jaune some boxers and burn the onesie' he thought.

"Oh yeah sure" Yang said blushing Ruby took notice and smirked.

"Yeah sorry if I'm imposing but the other spot is next to Naomi, and I'm 95% sure she spied on me in the shower." Iskandar said as he turned his head to see her in a light blue see through nightgown underneath she was wearing frilly underwear of the same colour, She looked back at Iskandar with a perverted grin and a wink.

"Now that you think about it I'm pretty sure she spied on me as well," Yang said feeling a chill down her spine.

Iskandar noticed the little notebook in her hands "Hey Ruby what's that you got there?" he asked.

"A letter back to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going" Ruby said.

"Aww that's so cuuuuute" Yang annunciated.

"Shut up" Ruby said throwing a pillow at her sister.

"She is right it is adorable," Iskandar said before getting a pillow thrown in his face.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here" Ruby said sadly.

"What about Jaune, he's nice and we have Iskandar right here, he's awesome see you got plus two friends that's a two hundred percent increase" Yang said.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend back down to one," Ruby said lying on her back.

"There are no such thing as negative friends you just made two friends and one enemy" Yang said causing Ruby to throw the dog pillow that was on the floor at Yang. "Look it's only been one day, trust me you got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet" Yang said.

"Agreed, Yang, it takes more than just a first encounter to make a friend it takes determination, understanding and compassion to create a true bond," Iskandar pontificated.

"Wow that's very wise of you Izzy" Yang praised.

"Thank you" Iskandar said blushing, they then heard the lighting of candles, there they saw Blake Belladonna wearing a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color setup. 'Crap, you know it's okay she's reading here book as long as I don't draw attention to her' Iskandar thought.

"That girl" Ruby said recognizing her.

"You know her," Yang asked.

"Not really she saw what happened this morning and left before I could say anything," Ruby said

"Well knows your chance" Yang said getting up pulling Ruby along with her

"Wait, what are you doing," Ruby said being dragged along.

"Well I'll just stay here get some wha-" Iskandar said before Yang grabbed his arm and pulled him "Wow you are deceptively strong Yang" Iskandar said befuddled.

Blake looked up to see Yang, Ruby and Iskandar walking towards her "Hello" Yang sung. "I believe you and my sister know each other.

Blake then eyed in on Iskandar, "Iskandar, Iskandar Drakon is that you?" Blake said.

"Uh, hi Blake" Iskandar said nervously.

"You two know each other?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, my past is not a bright one, after our parents died me and my brother Hephaestion or 'Griffin' cause he felt his name was to long we joined a gang at a young age, we had to commit felony after felony just to survive, one day during a job Blake saw us in the act the leader wanted me to kill her, I cornered her in an alley we were completely alone, but I didn't have the heart to kill her so I let her go. A few weeks afterwards I started to think that I don't belong in the gang, I tried to convince my brother to leave but he was too hard headed to leave, but once the leader found out, he tried to kill us both, I survived, my brother on the other hand" Iskandar wept a tear "he didn't make it" he said sorrowfully. "Blake I am so sorry to put you in that position" He apologized. 'I know it's not the complete truth but sooner or later I'll reveal the truth of my part in the white fang sooner or later' he thought

Blake looked at him sadly "I'm sorry to hear about your brother" she said 'He's obviously lying, but those tears look sincere is Griffin really dead' Blake thought.

"Oh my god Izzy" Yang said concerned for him.

"I didn't want to talk about it cause I didn't want you to pity me," Iskandar said.

"Well I don't pity you I understand you" Yang said giving him a hug.

"Thank you" Iskandar said whipping away a tear "now we can move the conversation to a more positive note, Ruby I believe you we're going to introduce yourself?" Iskandar said

"Oh yeah, aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked.

"Uh yeah my name's Ruby" Ruby held out her hand but Blake still held her book in her hand Ruby then began scratching the back of her head "but you can call me Crater, uh actually you can call me Ruby" Ruby said awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know help me" Ruby whispered back.

"So Blake is it, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister, I like your bow" Yang introduced herself.

"Thanks" Blake said

"It goes great with your pajamas" Yang said.

"Right" Blake said looking at her book.

"Nice night, don't you think" Yang said.

"Yes it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book" Blake said looking at Ruby, Yang and Iskandar hoping to take a hint, "That I will continue to read" she said still not getting results, "As soon as you leave" deciding to be more direct.

'Still as anti-social as ever Blake" Iskandar thought.

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause," Yang said knowing that Blake didn't want to talk.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh" Blake paying attention to Ruby's question.

"Your book, what's it about, does it have a name" Ruby asked.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body" Blake answered.

"Oh so sort of like split personality syndrome instead of a guy's mind it's his soul" Iskandar said.

"Something like that" Blake said.

"I love books, Yang use to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. Their one of the reasons I want to be a huntress" Ruby said.

"Why is that, hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like one of those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves" Ruby said.

Blake smiled at Ruby "That's very ambitious for a child" Blake said before her face turned to a frown, "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail" Blake said.

"Well that's why we're here to make it better" Ruby said with a smile.

"Indeed Ruby, when fate turns to its darkest hour, we use our blood sweat tears and will to create a new destiny with our bare hands" Iskandar said triumphantly, 'Iskandar only showed that kind of energy around Griffin' Blake wondered.

"Oh I'm so proud of you two" Yang said hugging both Ruby and Iskandar into the air.

"Wow you are strong" Iskandar said blushing.

"Cut it out," Ruby said as the three started fighting.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Iskandar it been, -" Blake was interrupted by

"What is going on over here, don't you realize people are trying to sleep" Weiss said storming over, she was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest.

"I agree with rich bitch," Francesca said she was wearing white women's boxer shorts and a orange tank top.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN" Yang, Weiss, Iskandar and Francesca shouted at the same time. Iskandar had an expression of panic while the others were of anger

"shh guys, she's right they're people trying to sleep"

Leonidas teleported to the group "I agree with the young one, you are being disturbingly loud" Leonidas said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU TELEPORTING CREEP" Francesca said.

"What is your grievance anyway?" Leonidas asked.

"That oversized reptile broke my game system and right when I was facing the champion of Poke'grimm" Francesca said with a tear in her eye.

"I said I was sorry and will repay you" Iskandar said feeling guilty.

"Oh now your on my side" Weiss said annoyed.

"I've always been on your side" Ruby said back.

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister, she's only trying to be nice," Yang asked angrily.

"She's a hazard to my health" Weiss said.

Then a hand wrapped around Iskandar's neck "people let's not fight, and if anyone wants to bunk with me we can get some sleep in the other room, although I don't plan to get some sleep, any takers? I'll even take tiny tits over there" Naomi said pointing to Weiss.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Weiss screamed, at that moment Blake blew out the candle.

"Yang please tell me that is your hand grabbing my butt" Iskandar said in the dark.

"I would, but it isn't, and hey don't faunus have night vision?" Yang asked.

"We do, I just wanted to be optimistic" Iskandar said.

* * *

Iskandar was tussling and turning violently in his sleep, he was remembering his past.

* * *

Iskandar was wearing a white and red white fang uniform his mask was that of a dragon. He was fighting with Adam Taurus swinging Draco Balrog with both hands only for Adam to dodge gracefully. Iskandar spit a stream of fire at him intending to burn him, Adam ran trying to avoid the blaze he saw a steel crate and ducked behind it. Iskandar couldn't see Adam through the see of flames but was surprised when Adam's sword flew at him and the hilt hit his throat, Taurus then rushed him grabbed his sword smacked Iskandar to the floor with his sheath and he pointed his sword at his throat "You were hesitant, why?" Adam asked.

"Sorry sir, I was just worried about lieutenant Bellad-" Iskandar couldn't finish his sentence cause Adam smacked him in the face.

"Forget about her, she is nothing but a traitor, I can't have my best asset doubting himself, so I need you to face our enemies as you normally do, without mercy, as a beast" Adam said sternly he then turned and exited the room.

"It's refreshing to see you get your ass kicked" A silver haired faunus wearing a that looked like Iskandar but had silver griffin wings and lion claws as well as a lion tail protruding out his lower back.

"I can still kick your ass, Griffin" Iskandar said.

"Well maybe today is the day I beat you" Griffin said as he tried to punch him but Iskandar grabbed his arm, spun him around and forced him to the floor pinning him to the ground.

"Now who's top dragon" Iskandar said smirking smugly.

"You," Griffin muttered.

"What was that?" Iskandar said tightening his hold.

"OW, OW, OW ALRIGHT YOU, YOU BASTARD" Griffin yelled.

"Love you too little brother" Iskandar said releasing him, Griffin got up rubbing his arm, Iskandar's expression went from playfulness to concern, "So I've been thinking" he said.

"No, no, don't say it, you honestly are not thinking about leaving the white fang" Griffin said accusingly.

"Why not, I honestly can't say that we are doing the right thing, I mean yes a lot of them were scum. But still are our actions justified because of that, do you think we can call ourselves the good guys" Iskandar said.

"Don't you have any gratitude, we would be dead if it weren't for them, we were on the streets before they found us, you were bleeding. They taught us to fight, to stand up for ourselves it is the least we can do for them so don't bring me down along with your self pity, get your own shit together" Griffin said.

"Hephaestion I'm just concerned about you bro, you've been becoming more cruel, merciless do you think mom and dad would approve of this" Iskandar said.

"I'm doing this not for them but for all of us, just like you should Izzy, and don't you dare play the mom and dad card, also I keep telling you call me 'Griffin'" Griffin said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't anymore, I can't kill anymore, Mom and Dad were amazing huntsmen, I just feel like I'm dishonouring their memory" Iskandar said.

Griffin was heading for the exit, but then he turned around and looked at Iskandar disdainfully "look I know you are having this morality crisis, but don't bring me into your shit, I don't need you to look after me," he said, and with that Griffin left the room.

* * *

Iskandar looked around all he could see were debris and a male tiger faunus, a female viper faunus and a muscular male rhino faunus all of them dead as the rain poured on his skin "Griffin bro" Iskandar said worried for his brother as he moved frantically.

He heard coughing and rushed towards it he moved debris of a pile to find his brother covered in blood with shrapnel in his right arm "Hey bro" Griffin said weakly.

"Griffin oh thank god, let's get you out of here" Iskandar said as he picked Griffin up wrapped Griffin's left arm over his shoulder looked down to see Raphael's Wrath, Iskandar picked it up and started to walk.

"Iskandar, stop" Griffin said as he groaned in pain.

"What, we got to get you to a doctor Grif so save your strength" Iskandar said trying to be reassuring.

"I'm a goner Izzy" Griffin said sorrowfully.

"No don't say that shit you're going to be fine, we just got to keep moving" Iskandar said.

"You were always a good guy in my eyes, I love you bro" Griffin said as the life drained from his body as it went limp.

Iskandar widened his eyes and dropped the sword, knowing the brother he loved was dead he shakes his body hoping this was a sick joke. "Grif, Hephaestion, BRO, NO NO NO, NO GRIF DON'T LEAVE ME YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT, HEPHAESTION" And with that Iskandar cried into the heavens tears flowing from his face. He looked to the sky and saw in a bullhead the disapproving scowl of Adam Taurus and the cocky grin of Roman Torchwick. Iskandar's grief quickly turned to powerful rage, "ADAM" He roared to the heavens with vengeance in his heart.

* * *

Iskandar shot up from his dream with Yang beside him with a worried look on her face "Yang?" Iskandar said confused.

"You were tussling and turning a bit I was getting worried, are you okay?" she asked noticing the tears on his face.

"I'm fine just a bad dream" Iskandar said. He lied down and tried to get back to sleep but he felt something against him he looked to see it was Yang hugging him. "Uh Yang what are you doing" he asked.

"I can't have you, having a nightmare like that again, we got initiation tomorrow you need al the sleep you can get so I'll stay beside you so you don't" Yang said.

Iskandar smiled as he hugged back "Thanks, I'd like that" Iskandar said as he and yang drifted to slumber.

 **And there it is folks chapter two of RWBY Heroic Demons, this one I merged both chapters 2 and 3 of volume one together, but still we learned a lot in this chapter we learned some of Iskandar's past (both truth and false) and some new characters**

 **Francesca Merdez the passionate gamer girl with anger issues, inspired by the Spanish inquisition voiced by Cherami Leigh.**

 **Leonidas Orion, the honour bound ninja, voiced by Todd Haberkorn**

 **Naomi Siren, the bisexual pervert, voiced by Tia Halberd**

 **Griffin Drakon is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook**

 **Oh and shout out to my buddy gigacanno who's character Silver made a cameo and I hope it's to his liking.**

 **Anyway anyone who asks 'when's the next chapter, I just got to clarify I got exams next week and I've been doing this in my down time, so I kind of have different priorities and different stories that need updating. Anyway till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 The first step

**RWBY: Heroic Demons: Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 3**

After a good night's rest and a delicious breakfast Iskandar was wearing his regular attire was getting his swords from his locker, he looked to Yang and smiled then saw a ginger haired girl with Turquoise wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She was hovering over a guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail with a pink highlight he wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar he also wore white jeans to complement the look. "Wow, that girl must have had a lot of sugar for breakfast," Iskandar said to Yang and Ruby.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about Ruby said.

"Oh who knows you seem awfully chipper this morning Ruby" Yang said.

"Yeah are you feeling confident about initiation?" Iskandar asked.

"Yep no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I let my sweetheart do that talking" Ruby said as she took crescent rose in it's travel mode out of her locker and giving it a hug.

"It's kind of disturbing that your hugging your weapon" Iskandar said.

"Well remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" Yang said to her little sister.

"Ugh you sound like Dad" Ruby scoffed as she temporarily hung up her weapon "first of all what do meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk" Ruby said.

"Ruby, you still need others who support you, the only reason I got so far cause I had people who had my back" Iskandar said.

"Yeah thank you Izzy also what about when we form teams?" Yang inquired.

"I don't know I guess I'll be on your team or something," Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team" Yang suggested playing with her hair.

"Yeah same here" Iskandar said scratching his horns.

Ruby walked up to Iskandar and Yang "My dear sister Yang and Iskandar Drakon are you implying you do not want to be on the same team as me" Ruby accused them.

"What no, of course I do, I just thought, I don't know it would maybe help you 'break out of your shell'" Yang said.

"Yeah you do need to make more friends outside your scythe" Iskandar said.

"WHAT THE, I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely," Ruby yelled offended.

"Ridiculous there is no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday I would've remembered to count that high, oh why does this have to happen today" Jaune said passing them.

Iskandar then felt someone tap her finger on his shoulder he turned around to see Francesca standing behind him "whoa if you're going to yell at me some more about your game I promised I'd get it after initiation" Iskandar said.

"Look I just wanted to apologise for yesterday it was like you said it was an accident, I'm sorry to lash out at you I sort of have trouble controlling my temper and my game being smashed just made me burst, but still that is no excuse for my actions and don't worry you don't have to buy me a new game" Francesca said humbly asking for forgiveness.

"Oh that's fine Francesca I don't think less of you for Yesterday, and I can't accept your generosity, I have a debt to you that needs to be repaid, so expecting that new game system so you can take on the Poke'grimm champ for me" Iskandar said with a smile.

"Yeah I get where your coming from Francesca, I actually have anger issues myself, whenever someone rips out my hair, I sort of put them in the hospital" Yang admitted.

"Oh thanks guess you guys aren't so bad after all" Francesca smiled "Unlike that stupid ninja and pervert," she also growled.

At that moment Francesca and Iskandar felt someone throw their arms around their necks "Ah you guys kissed and made out" they looked to see Naomi with much annoyance.

"Oh god not you again" Francesca said angrily.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly" Naomi said before taking a glance at Iskandar "Speaking of which I saw you two getting extra friendly last night" Naomi said which caused Iskandar and Yang to blush.

"It wasn't like that, I was having a nightmare she was just trying to help me relax" Iskandar said while Naomi grinned. "Not that kind of relax" Iskandar shot back at her he then looked to see Jaune leaning on a locker talking to Weiss and the red haired girl who wore her hair in a pony tail down to her waist, she had green eyes and wore a strapless top that looked like bronze armour with a bronze v neck top underneath opera length black gloves with a bronze bracer on her left arm, she wore a mini skirt with a red sash with a bronze plate on her thigh with a symbol of a spear on it. In her hair was a bronze circet and around her neck was a bronze gorget. "Oh god Jaune is hitting on Weiss again," Iskandar said.

"Yeah especially when that foxy red head is giving him the 'do me' eyes," Naomi said.

"Can you not say something so vul-" Iskandar said but stopped mid sentence after getting a closer look at her she was giving Jaune a loving gaze at him "Huh, how about that she is giving him 'do me' eyes, good for Jaune" Iskandar corrected himself.

"Wait is that Pyrrha Nikos" Francesca said.

"Who is Pyrrha Nikos?" Iskandar asked.

Francesca turned to him "You seriously don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is! She graduated top of our class back when I was at Sanctum, she won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row. I even fought her in the semi finals, even though I lost my temper a bit, anyway how did you not recognise her she's on the front of ever Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes box" Francesca said.

"Wait seriously they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters" Ruby said.

"I tried it only once, tasted like pumpkins and marshmallows, blergh" Iskandar said in disgust.

"Yeah I know right I have no idea how Ruby can stomach the stuff" Yang said.

"Anyway shall we go introduce ourselves?" Iskandar said.

"Sure why not" Yang said as the group walked towards them.

"Hey Jaune" Iskandar bellowed grabbing the attention of Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Oh hey guys" Jaune said happy to see his friends.

"You guys ready for today" Iskandar asked.

"Yeah of course" Jaune said

Iskandar then looked to Pyrrha "and you must be miss Nikos I heard about you from Francesca" Iskandar said.

"Who?" Pyrrha said before getting a look at Francesca's face "Oh wait I remember you I fought against you in the semi-finals last year" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, sorry I tried to bite you, that was not professional" Francesca said

"It's fine" Pyrrha said.

"Hey Iskandar," Iskandar turned his head to see Silver and a girl that bore a resemblance to him she had long silver hair, she had cat ears on her head meaning she was a cat faunus, she had silver eyes and she wore a sleeveless black shirt a white skirt and a katana resting on her hip the hilt had a wheel with different colors on it, showing that it uses different types of dust her scabbard had an emblem of a smiling cat.

"Hey Silver who is the girl next to you?" Yang asked.

"My little sister Silva she's actually the same age as Ruby" Silver said.

"Nice to meet you Silva" Iskandar held out his hand but Silva hid behind Silver.

"N-nice to meet you" Silva stuttered.

"She's really shy but don't worry she can hold her own against the Grimm anyway what are you guys talking about?" Silver asked.

"We're talking about team formations," Weiss said

"Well as long as my sister is alongside me would be preferable" Silver said

"He wants his sister on his team" Ruby accusingly said to Yang.

"Now, now it is okay about thinking of who you would like to be paired with but fate has a funny way of working, an enemy today could be a friend tomorrow" Iskandar said.

"Or a lover" Naomi purred at Iskandar which made him groan.

"Although I guess I'm not in a position to ask any of you guys to be on my team" Jaune said remembering Weiss' words before the others gathered.

Pyrrha stood in front of Jaune "actually I think you'd make a fine leader Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"Oh stop it" Jaune said feeling gleeful again

"Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged" Weiss said.

"And your bitchiness should" Francesca said under her breath

"Looks like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune, spots are filling up quick, now I'm not suppose to do this but maybe I can pull some strings what do you say" Jaune said trying to flirt with Weiss again, this caused Iskandar, Yang and Francesca to face palm.

"That's a little too close Pyrrha a little help please" Weiss asked then Pyrrha pulled out a spear and threw it at Jaune snagging his hoodie and holding him up from a locker.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said with remorseful eyes

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately" Glynda said in the P.A. system

Pyrrha retrieved her spear and helped Jaune down "It's been nice meeting you all" Pyrrha said as she and Weiss walked past him.

"Likewise" Jaune said disappointed

"Having some trouble lady killer" Yang said as the rest of the group helped him up.

"I don't get it my dad says all women look for is confidence, Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start" Yang remarked as Iskandar picked him up.

"The smooth lady killer act would have the final nail in the coffin" Iskandar said as Ruby helped him walk to the cliff.

"Come on Jaune" Ruby said as they walked away.

* * *

All the first year students were on the cliffs outside of the academy each of them were on a platform in front of the students was Ozpin and Glynda waiting further instruction at the bottom of the cliff was the Emerald Forest, Iskandar was standing next to Yang and Francesca.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest" Ozpin said.

"Now I'm sure many of you had heard rumors of the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates…. today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby said making a scared noise.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest you are paired with someone whom with you can work well" Ozpin said scaring Ruby some more. "That being said the first person you make eye contact after landing with will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin continued.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"See I told you" the ginger haired huntress from the locker room said.

'Damn they weren't kidding about choosing you're partner well, I'm going to have to think about who I can trust, Yang she's got my trust, Francesca has rage issues but I'm sure I can help get to the bottom of them, Blake may have to keep on our team to keep our secret' Iskandar thought.

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" Ozpin said which caused Jaune to nervously chuckle.

"Do not waver Jaune, we all trained for this" Iskandar said.

"Right, trained" Jaune said still nervous.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one relic and return to the top of the cliff, we regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes um sir" Jaune said.

"Good now take your position" Ozpin ordered as the students took their stance ready to be launched into the forest.

Iskandar smiled as he poked his wings out of his overcoat holes as he looked at Yang "Hey stay safe okay, you still owe me a dance on Friday"

Yang smiled "Just have your best moves ready then big guy" she said as she gave him as wink.

"Alright guys quit flirting time to get to work, anyway good luck mi compadre," Francesca said.

"Um sir I got a question" Jaune said as Weiss was launched from her platform

"So this landing strategy uh w-what is it? You're like dropping us off," Jaune said as more students were launched.

"No you will be falling" Ozpin said.

"Oh I see so did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as the ginger haired girl was launched.

Francesca was launched from her platform "Jaune basically they're going to catapult us into the forest and we are suppose to prevent crashing and dying so good luck" Iskandar said as he was then launched into the air.

"WAIT WHAT!" Jaune screamed as Yang and Ruby were launched Jaune looked down knowing he was next "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, AAAAAHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the air. Ozpin smiled as he looked at the flying students as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Iskandar was feeling the wind on his face "oh no I am falling, whatever shall I do?" Iskandar said sarcastically as he spread his wings soared into the sky 'alright time to find a teammate' His train of thought was derailed when Yang rocketed past him, he speed up intending to keep up with her. 'Okay, I'll just partner up with Yang, sorry Ruby I made up my mind, I'm going to land next to Yang we'll become partners, I mean she is a good girl, kind strong, smart and pretty, wait why did I hone in on that part' Iskandar thought.

"SOMEONE CATCH ME" Jaune screamed.

"Huh" Iskandar turned his head to see Jaune flying towards him, he didn't have time to react and Jaune just slammed into him causing Jaune to bounce back into the air as Iskandar lost control and started to fall He tried straightening out but he was too low. The branches started smacking him on the face before he flew by two trees and got tangled by some vines hanging upside down vines wrapped up his wings and arms and couldn't move them. "Alright new plan get myself down and never speak of this again," Iskandar said to himself.

"seems like you have some trouble?" Iskandar looked down and saw Naomi Siren holding a golden and blue highlight trident 'Oh sweet god no' Iskandar thought, "You stuck?" Naomi asked.

"What no I'm not stuck I can just incinerate the vines," Iskandar said Iskandar tried to move his head but there was a vine wrapped around his neck so he couldn't move it or heat his body up he would snap his own neck "Okay I'm stuck" Iskandar admitted.

"Alright I'll get you down faster then you can say 'Oh God'" Naomi said as she threw the trident at a nearby tree she then jumped up and grabbed onto the trident's handle and swung her self and her trident onto a branch and propped herself up she then took the vine of Iskandar's neck.

"Thank you" Iskandar said, Naomi then cut the vines around his wings and arms then made his way to his legs as she was getting some of the vines off his legs she accidentally copped a feel of Iskandar's buttocks "Hands off ass, hands off ass" Iskandar ordered.

"Oh don't be such a big baby, although this thing has the right fat to muscle ratio just perfect, you have the perfect ass" Naomi said.

"Thank you I guess, now please let go of my ass" Iskandar said Naomi looked up to get the vines around his ankles she placed her hand on his thigh to boost herself higher so she could reach it although her hand slipped off his thigh and touched something else "HAND BACK ON ASS, HAND BACK ON ASS" Iskandar said frantically.

"Sorry I swear that was an accident, but good for you" Naomi said as she snapped the last vine

"OH GOD " Iskandar yelled as he crashed to the forest floor, Naomi then leapt down from the trees.

Iskandar got up and rubbed his head "So I guess we're partners" Iskandar said.

"Guess so hot stuff" Naomi said flirtatiously causing Iskandar to groan.

* * *

Francesca swung her axe to cut through a tree and land safely on the ground. She held her silver and orange axe close to her she heard a snapping sound pointed her axe as the axe head and base opened up to reveal miniature white missiles with orange dust on the warheads inside the axe as one fired at the noise. The missile flew towards the trees the being in the trees jumped out of the missiles path and in front of Francesca it was no other than the dark skinned ninja Leonidas Orion he was carrying two swords on his hips and a quiver on his back and two smaller ones on his calves. She looked at Leonidas "Oh god damn it" She said knowing she would be partnered with him.

"Oh great you again, typical I get partnered with you, the obnoxious gamer" Leonidas said.

As much as Francesca wanted to punch him in the face she took a deep breath and looked at Leonidas, "Look I know we don't get along, in fact I really want to shove my foot down your throat, but can we at least try and get along for the time being to focus on the task at hand" Francesca reasoned.

Leonidas hesitated for a minute then nodded, "I believe with our current conditions, co-operation is the best path for success," Leonidas said. He turned north as Francesca stood beside him ready to travel to the temple.

"So did you see Pyrrha give the 'do me' eyes to Jaune, I honestly didn't think he would be her type" Francesca said trying to make friendly conversation.

Leonidas looked away uninterested "trivial gossip will do nothing but distract us from our goal" Leonidas said sternly. "Although yeah she was totally giving him the 'do me' eyes," Leonidas said with a friendlier demeanor.

* * *

Silver gracefully flown down into the forest he looks left and right frantically looking for his little sister he saw some rustling in the bushes "Silva is that you?" Silver asked as he peered into the bush but his face met a black furred bear like monster with bone like spikes, an Ursa. It lunged at Silver intending to kill but Silver responded by spitting magma at the Ursa's face it recoiled back in pain giving Silver the perfect opportunity to bisect the beast by slicing it with his Dragon Slayer causing the grimm to disintegrate.

Another Ursa roared as Silver turned his head another one appeared behind him but before they could battle it got stuck by lightning from an unknown source then a black and silver katana with a demon shaped hilt burst through the beast's chest and the Ursa disintegrated to reveal a unruly dark haired man with cat ears a eye patch covering his right eye his left eye had a pupil as black as night. He wore a black cloak, red shirt and black jeans a belt was worn diagonally across his chest, which held up a scabbard that housed the two katanas.

"Hey I thought you needed some help," The mysterious faunus boy said.

"I could have handled it, but thanks anyway, anyway what's you name?" Silver said.

"Name's Grey Thunder, yours?" Grey asked sheathing his swords.

"Silver Redfox and yes I do realise it's like the 'fairy tail' character Gajeel Redfox, anyway it's nice to meet you although honestly I was looking for my little sister" Silver said.

"Is she hot?" Grey asked, Silver only responded with a growl. "Okay, I crossed a line, I realise that now" Grey said.

"Plus she's fifteen so you would have to wait you pervert" Silver said.

"Ah anyway shall we keep moving?" Grey asked.

"We shall" Silver said as they continued onward into the forest.

* * *

Silva was walking in the forest she breathed faster then normal "Oh brother where are you I don't want to be paired with anyone else" she said to herself. She heard a twig snap, 'Is that you bro, just in case I'll hide in this bush and wait and see if it's my brother' Silva thought to herself. She ducked down into the bush and waited for the person or grimm to emerge.

The bushes rustled some more he was a 17 year old boy with unruly purple hair and pink eyes he wore a black tank top, a white jacket with the emblem of a flower viewed topside and in the center a Diamond" and purple pants. He seemed to be searching for a partner "Hello anyone here, I don't have a partner yet" the boy said. 'He's not my brother, although, what if my brother already has a partner, what should I do' but her train of thought was interrupted by the snarl of a beowolf. She took another glance and saw a beowolf it lunged at the boy and tried to claw at him from the right but he instinctively intended to block the attack. The claw clashed with his arm but to the beowolf's surprise his arm has to pink diamond, the boy used this to strike the beowolf in the skull clearly breaking some bone. At that moment another came bursting out of the bushes. Before the boy could react he felt the wind blow behind him as something rushed towards the beast it was Silva as she used her katana to stab the other beowolf in the heart. The beasts fell to the ground and disintegrated into ash. The boy looked to Silva with amazement "Uh Hi my name is Yinsen Carnation" Yinsen introduced himself.

Silva whimpered, "Hey are you okay?" Yinsen asked, he then noticed her tremble 'she must be a shy girl' he thought.

"I-I guess were partners" Silva stuttered.

"Hey, I can see that you're shy but know that I got your back" Yinsen said extending his hand out of friendship.

Silva was hesitant but she slowly reached out and took hold of Yinsen's hand. He smiled at her and in return she gave a warm smile as they began to walk north towards that temple.

* * *

Iskandar and Naomi kept walking through the forest; Iskandar heard a twig snap and unsheathed his swords from his overcoat. Iskandar waited a minute but a squirrel came out of Iskandar, putting him at ease. "So those swords aren't compensating for something," Naomi said causing Iskandar to groan.

Iskandar regained his composer and looked to Naomi who had a perverted grin "Hey just asking, why do you want to become a huntress? I'm just saying with your personality I just thought your dream profession would be a waitress at a strip club, being up close to some action" Iskandar asked as he sheathed his blade in his overcoat.

Naomi's face lost her perverted grin that question seemed to struck a cord with her. "Uh why do you want to know that?" Naomi asked nervously.

"Well we're going to be working together for four years, so I would like to pick your brain, see what drives you" Iskandar said.

Naomi sighed "okay, I'm sorry if I seemed uneasy by the question it's just that it's a bit personal, but guess I should get it over with" Naomi said as she took a deep breath "I discovered I was bisexual when I was thirteen, when these popular kids at my school found out, they tormented me relentlessly for months calling me freak, beating me up sometimes and calling me a 'pervert', I mean yeah I was a little bit of a pervert at the time only taking subtle glances in the showers, but at the time it was innocent curiosity but I was seriously shy at the time. However when those bullies started picking on my lesbian friends, Lana and Felicia, that's when they crossed the line, Picking on me was one thing but I didn't want my friends to suffer the same fate so they called me a pervert, I gave them a pervert, touching butts and looked up the female bullies skirts. They knew they couldn't tell on us cause we had evidence on them bullying us, so they left us alone, my friends never felt so relieved. That experience may as well awakened my libido as well as made me feel more confident in myself, but more importantly it gave me an idea, I have been feeling so helpless from the hands of those bullies, but when I helped my friends it gave me a sense of purpose. My parents are former huntsmen but it was that day I truly felt in my core being a huntress is what I was put on Remnant to do, to help protect those who are tormented and treated as outcasts just because they are different, I will you my trident, Poseidon's Blessing so that no one would feel as helpless as I once did." Naomi said Iskandar's face was one of surprise. "Look you may think it's a stupid cause but I don't care, I believe in my resolve," she said.

"Actually if I can be honest from what you said, I can honestly say that is one of the most noblest things I've ever heard, I may not agree or understand your methods, but I now know that I can trust you" Iskandar said.

"Really" Naomi said smiling.

"Yes because I know at your core you are a, Creep" Iskandar said.

"EXCUSE ME" Naomi said Iskandar then raised his arm ready to strike, he lunged his claw in Naomi's direction, but his claw missed Naomi and grabbed a reptilian grimm with two legs, Naomi looked behind her and saw the grimm that tried to strike her. "Oh, that Creep" She said realizing Iskandar meant no harm to her as he crushed the grimm's throat killing it causing it to dissolve into ash.

A bunch of creeps charged at Iskandar and Naomi, the reptilian grimm had intent on killing them. Iskandar and Naomi drew their weapons ready to fight, Iskandar drew Draco Balrog and Raphael's Wraths slashing through the creeps lunging at him. A creep tried to bite Iskandar's tail but Iskandar moved his tail around the poor grimm's throat and snapped it's neck. "Hmph, like you could get the drop on me" he said to the dissolving grimm.

Naomi stabbed a creep in the back of the neck with her trident she then heard a creep trying to attack from behind so she spun around her trident like a pole and kicked the creep in the face, then she pulled her trident out and pointed it at the creep the trident's head shifted and a barrel came out she then pulled a trigger and out of the cannon a stream of blue dust came out she swung her trident and sliced four creep in half covering them in water. Naomi chuckled "The ocean can be a bitch, and so can I" she said.

At then before they could relax three beowolves burst out of the bushes ready to strike at Naomi because she was closer "get down " Iskandar ordered as Naomi as Iskandar pointed Raphael's Wrath at the beowolves and the sword split apart to reveal it's triple barrel shotgun. Iskandar opened fire at the grimm, tearing their limbs apart in a barrage of bullets.

"Thanks for the save" Naomi said but as she did the alpha beowolf which was larger and had bigger spines than the other beowolves emerged from the bushes raised its claw ready to strike Iskandar. "Iskandar look" Naomi tried to warn but as the claw came down, Iskandar grabbed the beast's wrist with his bare hand.

"Did you honestly think that you alone could take down the mighty Iskandar Drakon, anyone foolish enough who dares harm me or my friends, WILL BURN" Iskandar roared. He then threw the alpha over his head and slammed the beast on it's back he then repeatedly punched the beast savagely in the face with flaming fists, and finally he threw it straight up into the air and took a deep breath. He aimed his head at the beowolf about to crash down and breathed a huge stream of fire at the alpha incinerating the grimm into nothing. Everyone in the forest could see the pillar of fire, Iskandar then let out a roar of supremacy for everyone to hear.

* * *

Blake looked at the pillar of fire with an uneasy look on her face, 'My suspicions are confirmed he is the demonic knight' she thought to herself.

 **And there you have it guys, Chapter 3 of RWBY Heroic Demons I know it took a while but things have been hectic at home, anyway I would like to give a shout out to gigacanno and Greythunder34 for allowing me to add their OC's to my fanfic**

 **Silva Redfox (owned by gigacanno) is voiced by Felicia Angelle**

 **Yinsen Carnation (owned by Pokespecshipper) is voiced by J Michael Tatum**

 **Grey Thunder (owned by Greythunder34) is voiced by Liam O'Brien**

 **Also I added Naomi's backstory to show that she isn't just some stereotypical pervert and as a reminder to my readers that bullying or discriminating another person's sexuality is not something I personally tolerate. Seriously it's 2016 homosexuality and bisexuality is perfectly normal, hell while I was in school there was a rumor that action superstar Vin Diesel was gay, again it was just a stupid rumor around school at the time and honestly Vin Diesel is one of the most badass movie stars in Hollywood so him being gay or not is irrelevant.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the new chapter and expect some more soon hopefully and finally a shout out to PinkyEruma who did a fantastic piece of artwork of Iskandar and Yang, again thanks a lot Pinky**


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald Forest

**RWBY: Heroic Demons: Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 4**

Yang was walking through the Emerald forest still looking for a partner and the temple "Hello" she said something in the bushes. "Is anyone out there?" she asked. "Hello, getting bored here" Yang then heard a rustle "Someone there" she said walking toward the bushes "Ruby, Iskandar is that you" she said peeking in the bushes she looked up to see two ursa "Nope" was her initial response and she jumped and rolled out the way. Her gauntlets transformed into her ember celica, another ursa lunged towards her but Yang cartwheeled out of it's path, the first ursa charge standing on it's hind legs responded with a punch to the monster's gut sending it flying onto it's back, the other ursa attacked but got uppercut then followed with a with a kick which made the ursa fall on it's belly.

As the Ursa got up Yang just smiled. "You guys wouldn't happened to have seen a girl in a red hood would you" she said, the Ursa just roared at her "You could have said 'no'" she replied as one of the Ursi swung their claws at her, Yang back flipped away and laughed 'geez you wouldn't hit the broad side of a" Yang lost her concentration as she saw a strand of her own hair fall to the ground "You" she said closing her eyes, the ursi looked to themselves then opening them to reveal her lilac eyes have turned crimson red "YOU MONSTERS" she shouted in rage as a flaming aura burst from her being the then rockets to the nearest ursa, yelling and gives it a left and right hook that lifts it into the air then delivers some rapid fire punches to the grimm's abdomen in pure rage, the final punch sent it flying smashing the trees in it's path.

The other ursa came running towards Yang. "What you want some too" she said still angry, the ursa stood on it's hind legs but before it could do anything else, someone stabbed it in the back making it fall to the ground on it's belly, the mysterious assailant was Blake with her gamble shroud stuck in the monsters back it was in it's gun/sickle mode, blake pulled on the ribbon connecting her to her weapon, and the sickle unhooked itself from the grimm and made it's way back Blake's hands she then turned and gave a smile to Yang as the ursa started to break into ashes.

"I could have taken it" Yang simply said.

"Hey you're the girl that hangs around Iskandar, Yang right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, why did you want to partner with him?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No, besides that stream of fire was definitely him" Blake said.

"So that's his power, kind of obvious that I think about it, you know dragon faunus and all, that didn't sound racist did it" Yang said.

"Nah you're good, still I wouldn't trust him if I were you" Blake said.

"Why do you say that?" Yang said.

"There is still so little you know if him, I'm just saying for your own well being stay away from him," Blake said in a cautious tone as she walked off

"Jeez, that girl is enigma," Yang said to herself as she followed her teammate 'still there isn't much I know about Iskandar' she thought as she followed Blake.

* * *

Yinsen and Silva were trekking through the forest still determined to find the temple, Silva still had trouble warming up to him. Yinsen still had a stoic look on his face, focused on his goal although he did sneak a quick glance toward his partner and looked at her twitching cat ears, he knew she was nervous but he knew this kind of environment isn't kind to people with her personality, "Look if we are going to be working together for a while, so mind if you give me the common courtesy and tell me your name" Yinsen said.

Silva was trembling "My, my name is Sil-Sil-Sil" Silva stuttered.

"SILVA" a voice yelled they turned to see Silver flying towards his cat faunus sister ecstatically and giving her a big hug.

"Silver" she said excited to see his brother again.

She then pointed to Yinsen with a smile "This is my partner, Yinsen Carnation" Silva said.

Silver eyes widened at the sight of Yinsen she let go of his sister, then walked up to Yinsen and grabbed him by the collar and lifts him up "Okay scumbag, what were you planning to do with my sister?" He said angrily

"One, you best let go of me before you get hurt, two I only just met her were just finding the temple and three if you are trying to protect your sister from any perverted scumbags, to the point where you block out everything else" Yinsen then points to Silva, Silver turns his head to see Grey being awfully close to Silva

"The name is Grey Thunder, might I say from one cat faunus to another you a beautiful" Grey said as he kissed the back of her hand. Seeing the sight infuriated Silver as he let go of Yinsen and charged at Grey, tackling him to the ground.

Yinsen looked confused as he saw the dragon faunus was holding the eye patch wearing cat faunus in a headlock. "Uh can you please tell me what's the raging reptile's deal is?" Yinsen asked.

"His name is Silver Redfox, my brother, he is too protective me for his own good" Silva said.

"Hey you spoke a full sentence to me" Yinsen said surprised from Silva's actions.

"Yeah, I'm more mortified of my brother to be shy right now, oh by the way my name is Silva Redfox" she said.

"Silver and Silva, wow your parents were creative with the names" Yinsen said.

"Oh and Yinsen is so creative" Silva retorted.

"Anyway we should stop him, before his anger attracts" Yinsen said as the ground started to shake "Too late" A giant black scorpion the size of a tank with bone armour on its face back and claws with a orange glowing tail burst out of the ground.

"Death stalker" Silva shouted as the giant scorpion screeched.

The death stalker thrusted it's claw at Yinsen and Silva jumped back before the claw collided with them when they landed Yinsen dug his fists into the ground then pulled daggers made out of pink crystals. "Great if things weren't complicated enough" Yinsen said.

"Hey give me your arm for a second" Silva said.

"What?" Yinsen said confused Silva sighed as she grabbed his arm, Yinsen then felt weird as he felt his aura reacting to her touch. As she let go it stopped "What did you do?" he said.

"You'll see," she said as she ran towards the death stalker, the death stalker lunged its claw at Silva but Silva blocked and before the attack collided, Silva arms became covered in pink diamonds just like Yinsen's semblance, Yinsen was surprised by what occurred, he then shook it off and threw his diamond daggers, the death stalker saw the attack coming and used it's claw to deflect the daggers this gave the perfect opportunity to run up to the death stalker's face and punch it in the face with her left arm and grab her sword with her right arm unsheathed it, and slashed it's face with a fire dust slash to it's face. It tried to retaliate by stabbing Silva with its stinger, Silva jumps back and landed near Yinsen.

"Care to explain how you got my semblance" Yinsen said.

"I can copy peoples' powers and abilities," Silva said. They turned their heads as the death stalker screeched as it began to charge, but before it could attack it got hit by lightning, Grey then slashed it on it's face in a flash, Grey then jumped on its back and slashed while running up it's tail, the death stalker tried to sting him but Grey dodged and used it as a vault and jumped off it landing near Yinsen and Silva.

"Hey ugly" the death stalker turned to see Silver who had rage in his eyes "My turn" Silver then stomped his foot the ground then the ground glowed red as it turned to magma, Silver raised his arm Silver raised his arm and created a tidal wave of molten magma ready to be slammed into the death stalker. The death stalker became overcome with fear and began running away from the four huntsmen in training, Silver was about to unleash the wave.

"SILVER STOP" Yinsen yelled to the silver dragon faunus.

"Why should I, the death stalker is getting away" Silver said.

"Yeah, the death stalker isn't our objective, it's finding the temple, besides the death stalker retreated if you attacked with that magma tidal wave you would destroy the death stalker but you could also attack any of our fellow school mates" Yinsen said.

Silver knew Yinsen was right "fine, guess you're right" he said as he put the wave down harmlessly and made it cool into a hardened black rock. "By the way how did you know my name?" He asked.

"You're sister told me, name's Yinsen Carnation" Yinsen said extending his hand.

"Silver Redfox" Silver said grabbing Yinsen's hand for a handshake.

"Well that's nice, my name is Grey Thunder and it is a pleasure meeting all of you, some more than others" he said winking at Silva who nervously blushed, this infuriated both Yinsen and Silver.

"Do that again and I let Silver use you as a weapon and slam you into the next grimm we find" Yinsen said.

"I like the sound of that" Silver said menacingly smiling.

"Hey I'm just joking, you know relieving the tension," Grey said sweating.

"Right anyway let's get a move on" Yinsen said as the four continued down their path.

* * *

On the cliff the students were launched Ozpin was staring at the forest Glenda walked up to him carrying electronic tablet or 'scroll', which showed footage of all the students in the forest "The last of the pairings have been formed sir, Nora Valkerie and Lie Ren, poor boy I can possibly imagine them getting along," She said sympathetically, "Still he's doing better than miss Nikos" this caused Ozpin to shift his attention to her " I don't care what his transcript said, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, I guess we'll find out soon enough at their current rate they should reach the temple within a few minutes" she said walking away before her scroll started to beep. "Huh, it appears that two of our pairings formed an alliance, oh boy, It seems Silver and Silva Redfox, Yinsen Carnation and Grey Thunder have joined forces" Glynda said worried.

"You seem worried Glynda" Ozpin said.

"From Mister Redfox's file, he's apparently extremely overprotective of his sister, and with that Grey fellow around it will be one out of control spectacle, I just Mr Carnation straightens them out" Glynda said.

"Don't fret Glynda, yes as individuals they have their flaws and quirks, and they may seem unbalanced, however I believe they can bring the best out of each other" Ozpin said.

"Very well I will trust your judgment, by the way what did you use for relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said, Ozpin just simply stared into the forest

* * *

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said walking to the right while Ruby was sitting down. "I mean this way… definitely this way," she said feeling uncertain and walked to the left she then walked back to Ruby still feeling uncertain. "Alright it's official we passed it" Weiss said.

"Why can't you admit we have no idea where we're going" Ruby said annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we're going" she said with arrogance, "we're going to the forest temple"

"Ugh" Ruby huffed.

"Oh, stop it. "You don't know where we are either" Weiss retorted

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything" Ruby accused

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss said offended.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you" Ruby said like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Ugh Just keep moving" she said angrily storming off

"'Just keep moving, oh watch where your going, hurry up, Wah, watch where your going" Ruby said imitating Weiss "Why are you so bossy" Ruby said.

"I'm not Bossy" Weiss said turning around and approached her teammate "Don't say things like that" Weiss said.

"Stop treating me like a kid" Ruby yelled.

"Stop acting like a kid" Weiss yelled

"Stop acting like your perfect" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not perfect" Weiss said "not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you" Weiss added snidely as she walked away.

"You don't even know me" Ruby said depressed. 'I wish Iskandar was here he would fly us to the temple in no time' she thought then she saw a feather fall down, she then looked up "Weiss wait I have an idea" Ruby said.

"Oh really well what is your great plan?" Weiss asked.

"We hitch a ride," Ruby then pointed up and the two saw a giant raven with bone like armour, a giant nevermore

"What, no, that is a horrible idea" Weiss said "further more" but Weiss couldn't finish because Ruby took a hold of Weiss jacket and jumped up using her semblance to rocket themselves upward and grab onto the nevermore's wings, with Weiss screaming through out the feat.

"See, I knew it was a good idea" Ruby said with a smile, Weiss was trembling from shock.

* * *

The death stalker Yinsen and company fought ran into a cave to find sanctuary, for the time it felt safe. Unbeknownst to it Jaune and Pyrrha were approaching the cave it currently resides. "You think this is it" Jaune said. The deathstlaker's ordeal was far from over.

* * *

Leonidas and Francesca kept walking through the forest, the air was still thick of tension from their first encounter "So any strategy to find the temple rather than walking aimlessly around this forest waiting to die" Francesca said annoyed.

"Indeed I do, if I were to get to the top of one of those tree and survey the area and find the temple" Leonidas said.

"Are you sure you can find it?" Francesca said skeptically.

"I am an archer, I have trained my eyes to see with utmost precision therefore spotting the temple will be child's play" Leonidas said as he used his semblance to teleport in a green flash and onto the tree branch and disappeared and reappeared on top of the tree he turned his head to search for the temple.

Francesca just looked at Leonidas with annoyance, his arrogant attitude and that she showed no respect for her was aggravating for her. Although as she looked downward from the tree and she saw six ursi starting to claw at the tree causing her eyes to widen. "Mierde" she said. "LEO" she warned.

"Could you please be qui-"Leonidas looked down to see the ursi he widened his eyes in surprise as he saw one of the ursas starting to climb the tree, he then drew his swords which looked like they had spinning shurikens inside the blade. Francesca wasted no time her hands glowed an orange aura, the earth began to shake as Francesca telekinetically extracted a huge stone from the ground and made it levitate in the air with her mind, then in a throwing motion of her arm she flung the huge stone at the ursa destroying a huge part of its body and part of the tree, the top began to fall, Leonidas was losing his balance before he teleported back onto the ground.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't get in my way" Leonidas said.

Francesca just groaned at him as the ursi charged at them, the two huntsmen got in their battle position, Francesca grabbed her silver and orange club pressed the button as the club extended into a staff then a spike erupted from the top and two one foot blades erupted out of the sides and then extended until it was 3 feet blades transformed into a battle axe with a black trigger on it.

"Say hello to 'Krakatoa' you Grimm puntas" Francesca said as she ran towards the grimm, one of the ursi swung at her with their claws, but Francesca jumped back this gave her the perfect opportunity to do and overhead chop with krakatoa and slam the battle axe into the ursa's face. She triumphantly smiles but another ursa roars, she stomps her foot and a pillar of earth erupts and launches the grimm into the air, Francesca then pointed her axe at in in midair she clicked the trigger and Krakatoa axe head split apart to reveal multiple small orange dust missiles inside it, she fires one of them and it hit the grimm making it being launched even higher before being enveloped in a orange explosion.

Leonidas swung his blades and a six green wind dust shurikens were shot from the swords, the shurikens were spinning so fast they went through one of the ursa's body as if they were paper. Another ursa was behind Leonidas and swung at him but in a green flash, Leonidas teleported behind the beast and with a quick slash of his sword separated the monster's head from its shoulders. The last ursa was standing all along it started to tremble the ursa turned and started to run, Francesca was about to run after it but Leonidas held his sword up to signify she should stop, "Don't bother he's mine" he said. he then joined the hilts of his two curved shuriken shooting katanas and a thread of green dust joined the two making the two swords into a bow, Leonidas grabbed a arrow from the quiver on his back, and in a quick motion pulled back the arrow on the bow then released making the arrow fly through the air and hit the ursa on the back, the ursa still ran for it's life.

"It's getting away," Francesca complained.

"Wait for it" Leonidas said and in a few seconds a small green light on the arrow started blinking before it and the ursa exploded on a green blast.

"Damn, I got to admit that is impressive" Francesca said.

"I fight using speed, efficiency and finesse, while you are crude and rely solely on brute force" Leonidas said. This caused Francesca to growl at him with anger. "However, I will admit it did get the job done" Leonidas said.

"Huh guess you can say something nice" Francesca said with a smile

"Don't push it, besides we have company" Leonidas said referring to the pack of beowolves running towards them. Leonidas and Francesca were in their battle ready pose but before the two forces could collide a huge stream of fire came out of nowhere incinerating the beowolves. They looked around their surrounding to see where the fire came from but then heard a rustling and out of the bushes emerged Iskandar.

Francesca smiled "Iskandar man not that I'm glad to see you but we had those beowolves under control" Francesca said.

"Sorry, didn't see you at the time and I couldn't help myself" Iskandar said. He then noticed Leonidas "So the ninja guy is your partner 'Leonidas' was it?" Iskandar said.

"Yes it was, and you are the huge dragon faunus Francesca tried to kill earlier" Leonidas said

"We're cool now, we sorted it all out" Iskandar said.

"So who's your partner?" Francesca asked.

"Hello" Naomi said peeking from behind Iskandar

"I am so sorry" Francesca said feeling pity for the dragon faunus.

"It's fine, she isn't as bad as you think" Iskandar said

"Hey might I say the way you fight is very sexy," Naomi said, Francesca just stared daggers at her

"You know what your partnership doesn't sound so bad now," Leonidas said to Francesca.

"Same here with you" Francesca said.

"Okay her personality may be a bit out there but she can be trusted in a fight" Iskandar said.

"Yeah, a girl can't joke around" Naomi said

"Anyway shall we join forces and find the temple," Iskandar said.

"Okay just know if Naomi tries anything I'm going to hurt her," Francesca said.

"Noted" Iskandar said.

"How about that cave over there" Naomi said pointing to an open cave with cave paintings on the side one of them was a lizard with three heads.

"Seems logical, Ozpin maybe wanted to hide the temple, let's go" Leonidas said activating a glow stick as he walked into the cave with Francesca following him.

"Why did you hit on them, I thought we had a heart to heart" Iskandar said.

"Yeah, but it's still fun to do" Naomi said as she give Iskandar a pat on the butt.

Iskandar sighed, "all right, just please try not to aggravate them," Iskandar said.

"Fine, I'll be good, for now" Naomi said as the two entered the cave and followed Francesca and Leonidas.

* * *

Iskandar was walking for what seemed like four minutes through the dark cave he created a flame in his hand so he could light the way for his friends, while Leonidas was holding a glow stick torch. The group was still searching for any relic, "Are you sure searching the cave was such a good idea?" Leonidas asked Naomi.

"Yeah I'm starting to agree with him, this seems like a dead end, by the way Iskandar you have wings, why didn't you fly to find the temple?" Francesca asked.

"I could have, but if I did I wouldn't get the chance to fight any grimm that I came across, I like to have fun when I fight" Iskandar said.

"Sorry guys this seemed like a good idea at the time" Naomi said.

"Don't worry were not mad at you, you were only trying to help" Francesca said.

"To be fair, you contributed more than a certain angry gamer girl I know" Leonidas said.

"HEY, if it wasn't for me you would Ursa food asshole" Francesca said as she shoved him causing him to drop the glow stick.

"Oh great, now we have lost half our lighting you idiot" Leonidas said angrily as she shoved her back. The two then started to grapple and push each other as they began to fight like children.

"Hey stop that you two, we are trying to find a relic and your bickering is getting us no where" Iskandar said.

"Yeah have to agree this is more annoying than sexy," Naomi said.

The fight started to escalate, Iskandar got closer to try to break them up but Francesca was pushed into him, he lost his footing and fell to the ground, the fire extinguished as he hit the ground. "Oh great now we have no light, good going Francesca" Leonidas yelled.

"HEY, you started it you arrogant asshole," Francesca yelled.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Iskandar roared. "I don't care who started it I'm finishing it, I'm not going to let your bickering jeopardize our objective, now swallow your pride and lets find that relic" Iskandar said.

"Fine" Francesca said.

"Agreed" Leonidas said. Leonidas then grabbed something soft and spongy, "Hey guys I think I found the relic, I think it's some soft and spongy rock," he said.

"Naomi let go of my boob" Francesca screamed.

"I'm not touching your boob, I don't even know where those beautiful things are" Naomi said but as they were talking they all saw something, a glowing orange crystal in the shape of a diamond in the distance.

"Is that the relic?" Francesca asked.

"I don't care if it is I'm going to pawn it for big bucks" Naomi said as she eagerly ran towards the gem grabbed it and tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Naomi, wait" Iskandar said before turning to Leonidas and Francesca "Also Leonidas I would let go of that 'rock if I were you" Iskandar said.

"Why so you can claim the relic for yourself" Leonidas said accusingly.

"Okay I warned you" Iskandar said creating another fireball in his hand for everyone to see, Leonidas looked at the rock but upon seeing it he realised he accidentally groping Francesca, she growled at him before giving a quick punch to the face sending him crashing to the floor.

Iskandar looked at Naomi tugging on the gem, the fire glowing showed the white armour attached to the orange glowing gem, Naomi stopped tugging on the gem then two menacing red eyes opened up above her. Iskandar enlarged the flame the four huntsmen saw a giant lizard like creature with a long neck with a white bone armour plate on its chest with spikes on the edges, on the center of the plate was the giant orange diamond Naomi had her hands on. It opened to reveal its mouth was full of fangs, its head had another plate on its forehead with spines on the back of its head and down its spine. "HYDRAVOC" Iskandar yelled.

The hydravoc screeched as it's mouth began to glow as it pulled its head back then breathed as stream of fire at Naomi but the stream of fire stopped before it could hit Naomi, Iskandar was holding out both his arms up, he was using his pyrokinesis to prevent the fires from scorching his teammates, Leonidas was firing lighting and wind dust arrows at the grimm but it only infuriated it. Francesca saw a flat stone and thought of an idea, she jumped on it and used her geokinesis to make the stone skate across the cavern floor while the Hydravoc was busy trying to burn her friends, she approached the grimm from the side, she jumped wielding her axe, with a battle cry she swung Krakatoa and sliced the hydravoc's head clean off. The head and body dropped to the ground and Francesca landed on the corpses' with a triumphant smile as the head began to disintegrate. "Oh yeah, boss level cleared, your welcome" Francesca said.

Leonidas looked up at the display "I must admit, that was impressive" Leonidas said.

"Something is up, why did the head disintegrate and not the body?" Iskandar said. He then saw the orange crystal on its chest beginning to glow as the corpse started to get up "FRANCESCA GET OUT OF THERE" he yelled the Hydravocs body began to grow two new heads where the first one was which turned to face Francesca, they lunged at the axe wielding gamer girl but before the attack could collide both heads got hit by two streams of fire. Leonidas used this opening to teleport to Francesca's side, grab hold of her arm then teleport the both of them in a green flash back to Iskandar and Naomi.

"Thanks, I'll be honest didn't expect this punta to regenerate" Francesca said to Leonidas.

"Don't thank me yet," Leonidas said as the two looked head on at the two headed hydravoc.

"I have an idea, cover your ears" Naomi said.

"I swear to god if this is some sort of sex thing" Francesca said.

"Just do it" Naomi ordered, everyone did what she said and covered their ears, Naomi then looked the beast dead in the eye, took a deep breath then began to scream releasing a sonic blast from her mouth, the hydravoc roared in pain, Iskandar heard the sonic frequency and winced in pain. The entire cavern began to rumble it was about to collapse.

"Everyone fall back" Iskandar ordered the four began to make a run for the cave mouth. The Hydravoc ran after them, Francesca turned her head and saw the hydravoc closing in, as they were about to exit. Francesca stomped her feet and used her semblance to cause the roof of the cave collapsed on top of the hydra grimm. The team got out of the cave with a huge explosion of dust behind them they looked to see a pile of rubble where the cave use to be.

"Good idea with using that sonic scream semblance, Naomi" Iskandar complemented his blue haired companion.

"Thank you" Naomi said.

"Just give me more warning next time, it is killer on my ears" Iskandar said.

Francesca was sitting down on a stone; Leonidas was staring at her, took a deep breath and walked up to her "Can I talk to you?" Leonidas said.

"Why are you going to lecture me on how my fighting style lacks finesse, or cop another feel" Francesca said agitated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see and I didn't know I was touching you, and also I'm sorry about how I was acting, I was not fair to you, you were actually making an effort to cooperate and I've haven't been the best partner to you, I know you were only trying to help me when those ursi climbed the tree but brushed your kind gesture off. I'll be honest I never been one to be friendly, the only one I was ever close to was my sensei, so if you let me I would really like to try and be a better partner to you" Leonidas said sincerely.

Francesca looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "Well what you just did is a step in the right direction, so I'd be honored, just don't act all uptight and what not" she said with a smile.

"I'll try my best," he said with a smile.

Iskandar and Naomi saw what transpired between Francesca and Leonidas and smiled "You know all four of us make quite a team" Iskandar said.

Naomi looked at Iskandar "Yeah we really kicked ass" she said before turning her attention back to Leonidas and Francesca "So how much money do you want to bet those two start boning at one point" she said with a perverted smile.

"Let's not get that far just yet" Iskandar chuckled. The group then heard a screech as they saw a giant nevermore fly over them with what appeared to be two girls clinging to its wings.

"Is this just me or did I just see that Schnee girl and a girl wearing a red cape on that nevermore" Leonidas said seeing it with his incredible eyesight.

What Leonidas said caught Iskandar's attention "Wait, red cape? Ruby!" Iskandar said worried. "Okay new plan follow that nevermore," he said walking to Leonidas and Francesca and picking the both of them up each with one arm.

"Wait what?" Francesca said confused.

"You can't be serious" Leonidas said agreeing with his teammate

"Naomi get on my back" Iskandar ordered.

"With pleasure" Naomi said enthusiastic as she ran over and hugged Iskandar's back as Iskandar spread his wings.

"Wait can't we talk about thIIIIIIIISSSSS" Francesca screamed as Iskandar took off starting to soar after the nevermore, carrying his teammates. As they flew after Ruby and Weiss, the rubble that use to be the cave started to shake as a huge black claw burst out from it.

 **A/N: finally done, it took some time and effort but I finally got RWBY Heroic demons back on track, I hope everyone enjoyed the fights, Pokespecshipper had the idea of fighting the deathstalker that would later fight team JNPR, I also added how Ruby and Weiss got onto the nevermore, cause we never knew how those two got on that thing.**

 **I also hope my readers enjoyed my fights uniting the huntsmen, also I am introducint my OC grimm the regenerating hydravoc**

 **One last thing I want to say to my readers, I am proud to say I am going to be focusing on heroic demons until I have finished volume 1 so be prepared to see more of Iskandar, Francesca, Leonidas and Naomi as well as team RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5 Players and Pieces

**RWBY: Heroic Demons: Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 5: Players and Pieces**

In the skies above the Emerald forest Ruby and Weiss were still clinging for dear life onto the giant nevermore soaring across the skies in a attempt to get to the temple. "RUBY I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA" Weiss yelled to her partner from the wind force blowing at mach speeds.

"WE'RE FINE, STOP WORRYING" Ruby yelled back.

"OH I AM SO FAR FROM WORRYING" Weiss yelled.

"IN A GOOD WAY?" Ruby yelled back

"IN A BAD WAY, IN A VERY BAD WAY" Weiss yelled angrily.

"WELL WHY DON'T WE JUST JUMP" Ruby suggested.

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?" Weiss said questioning her partner, but got no answer because Ruby already had let go, "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-" Weiss screamed.

* * *

On the ground at a small, open ancient temple stood pedestals with black and gold chess pieces, some have already been taken standing outside the temple were Blake and Yang, wondering where a mysterious noise came from. "Blake did you hear that what should we" Yang asked but was interrupted by Blake pointing up,

Yang looked up and saw her sister falling from the sky "HEADS UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP" Ruby screamed, but before she hit the ground Jaune came flying from some unknown direction and slammed into Ruby stopping her fall and landing them in a nearby tree. Ruby head was spinning from the impact, "what was that?" she said a little bit concussed. Someone cleared their throat see regained her composure and looed up to see Jaune hanging upside down from a branch

"Hey Ruby" Jaune said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I" Yang said before they heard bickering from up above

"He's flying too low," Leonidas said.

"And I say he's not flying low enough" Francesca argued.

"GUYS, I have been flying longer than you have so I appreciate you guys not being backseat fliers" Iskandar shot back at the two. "Besides I think I see the temple from here" he said as he glided the four down to the ground. When they got down Leonidas and Francesca let go, but Naomi kept clinging on his back. "Naomi you can get off my back now" Iskandar said.

"But you are so warm, like a scaly fireplace" Naomi said which caused Iskandar to roll his eyes.

"Iskandar" Yang yelled as she ran towards the dragon faunus.

"Yang" Iskandar said with a smile "So I assume you already have a partner?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said as she pointed to Blake who stared angrily at him

"Hey Blake" Iskandar said nervously smiling at her.

"Oh I sense tension, so what is she an ex-girlfriend," Naomi said.

"No, Naomi she isn't, it's complicated" Iskandar said. Yang and Blake were looking at him with a confused look, "She's an good person once you get to know her" Iskandar said.

"Oh I know of a way we can get to know each other," Naomi said with a mischievous grin winking at both Yang and Blake.

"Naomi, Now is not the time" Iskandar said a bit annoyed as he pried her of his back and put her back on the ground.

"Well this is the second weirdest thing I've seen today," Leonidas said.

"Second what's the first?" Francesca said Leonidas then pointed, everyone turned their heads to see Nora Valkyrie dancing with a gold rook piece on her head.

" _I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle"_ Nora sung.

"NORA" Ren yelled getting her attention from a distance.

"Coming Ren" Nora said

"Did that girl come riding in on a ursa?" Blake asked.

They then heard screeching to see Pyrrha running out of the woods following her was a death stalker that burst out of the tree line. It swiped at her with its right claw but Pyrrha jumped and dodged it. "Jaune" she yelled showing more concern for the blonde haired boy rather than the giant scorpion grimm right on her tail.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said showing concern for his red haired amazon teammate.

"Whoa" Ruby said as she jumped out of the tree

"Ruby" Jaune said, as he was afraid of being left alone.

Ruby landed near Yang and the rest of the group "Ruby" Yang said excitedly.

"Yang" Ruby said trying to hug her sister

"Nora" Nora said popping between the sisters.

"Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail" Blake said looking at Pyrrha run from the scorpion grimm

Yang growled and her aura exploded around her "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens" Yang yelled. Everyone stayed quiet and Ren rejoined his teammate.

"Um Yang" Ruby pointed up to the giant nevermore above where Weiss was barely hanging on by the grimm's talon.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled.

"I said 'jump'" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said.

"No doubt" Leonidas said.

"She'll be fine" Ruby said.

"She's falling" Ren added as they saw the Ice princess fall to them

"Don't worry I'll go get" Iskandar said before they felt the earth tremble.

"Wasn't Me," Francesca said. They all heard a roar, which was incredibly familiar to Iskandar and his new friends, knocking down the mighty forest trees. Standing on a fallen oak was the hydravoc Iskandar face before however it now has four heads instead of two.

"I thought that thing was dead?" Naomi yelled in disbelief.

"We dropped a cave on him it was kind of assumed" Francesca yelled back.

"Well this is an unsettling development" Iskandar said.

"Yeah and, oh damn, we forgot about Schnee" Leonidas turned to see Weiss sitting on Jaune's back, "Oh never mind that blonde doofus has got her" he said.

"Yeah, now all we have to deal with now if the giant immortal lizard" Iskandar said.

Pyrrha landed in front of the teams "Great the gang's all here now we can die together" Yang said.

Iskandar got a serious look in his eyes "Don't worry, no one is dying here while I'm still standing," Iskandar said drawing his weapons.

"Couldn't agree more" Ruby said as she rushed towards the death stalker

"RUBY WAIT" Yang yelled with concern for her sister.

"I NEVER SAID ATTACK HEAD ON" Iskandar said knowing this situation wasn't going to end well.

Ruby shot her self-forward with her crescent rose ready to strike the approaching death stalker. She was about to strike the giant scorpion but the death stalker blocked with its claw, knocking her to the ground.

"D-Do-Don't worry totally fine" Ruby stuttered she said to her friends, she turned around to see the death stalker in front of her, she fires a shot at it but is does little to no effect, she then reconsiders as she transforms crescent rose into its inactive state and starts running away from the scorpion grimm.

"RUBY" Yang said as she started running towards her sister, the giant nevermore flying above them flapped its wings throwing it's quill like fathers to the ground, one of them snagging on Ruby's cape preventing her escape as well as block Yang's path to her sister. "Ruby get out of there" she yelled concerned for her sister, she didn't even noticed the hydravoc entering the fray, approaching Yang.

"I'm trying" Ruby said pulling on her cape.

"YANG LOOK OUT" Blake yelled, Yang turned her head to the left to see the Hydravoc incredibly merely ten feet away from her, all four mouths began to glow orange. "NO" Blake said but then felt the heat in the air rise as a huge fireball rocketed towards Yang between her and the hydra grimm. The hydravoc breathed fire upon the golden haired huntress concealing her in flames a state of shock were plastered on Blake, Nora, Ren, Naomi, Leonidas and Francesca's faces, the hydravoc stopped it's attack but saw that a shield which looked like red and black dragon wings, the wings moved to show that Iskandar holding Yang in his arms both of them were unharmed. Iskandar having a furious look on his face.

"How are they still alive? I mean I'm happy, but how?" Naomi said flabbergasted.

"Iskandar must have shielded Yang, dragon faunus do have an immunity to fire" Blake said.

Iskandar then let go of Yang and walked in front of the Hydravoc,

"Yang care to assist" Iskandar said. He set his hands ablaze his mouth was breathed ashes he created streams of fire from his hands and mouth to burn the Hydravoc as it screeched in pain.

Yang swung her fists firing shells from her ember celica each one separating the heads from the necks "COME! GET! SOME!" Yang screamed as she fired each shot.

Iskandar pulled out his Draco Balrog, pulled the trigger and made it split apart into its rail gun mode "Let's see you regenerate from this you four headed freak" Iskandar said as electricity formed between the two blades as a huge dust projectile was launched from it, the projectile shot through the hydravoc's body separating the legs from the beast's torso, the projectile kept flying until it hit the forest trees causing a massive fiery explosion to erupt causing everyone to shield their eyes.

* * *

Yinsen, Silver, Silva and Grey looked in the direction of the explosion, they were curious on who would have such destructive firepower.

"Wasn't Me," Silver said.

"Of course not...let's go, that might be where were suppose to go" Yinsen said.

"Okay boss" Grey said as they ran in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

"Dear god, that faunus has been carrying around that kind of firepower" Leonidas said in awe.

'That look on his face, he only had that look when someone would hurt Griffin' Blake thought.

"You grimm may be considered the darkness of remnant, but me I'm the devil himself" Iskandar said to the corpse. He then turned to the blonde brawler "Yang, I understand you're need to assist your sister but if you keep rushing in recklessly head first into danger, you won't be able to save her" he said.

"You're right, thanks Izzy" Yang said impressed, but was short lived as she remembered her sister in danger, "OH GOD RUBY" She looked to see the death stalker's tail frozen in ice. Weiss was standing in front of Ruby who was still sitting on the ground.

"You are so childish," Weiss said.

"Weiss?" She said confused as to why she would help her.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style" Weiss said harshly, "and I suppose I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer " Weiss said a little more sympathetic.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this" Ruby said

"You're fine" Weiss said as she walked off

"Normal knees" Ruby whispered to herself as she got up

Iskandar looked to Weiss "Yo Schnee" Iskandar said getting her attention "You're alright, it was a nice thing you said to Ruby," he said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you" Weiss said feeling weird that a faunus complemented her.

They then turned to see Yang hugging Ruby, "I'm so happy you're okay" Yang said relieved they looked up to see the Nevermore still flying above them. Iskandar looked at the Hydravoc's corpse and saw the orange gem glow and the beast's lower half start to regenerate.

"We need to move, now" Iskandar said as the four ran back to the group

"Guys that thing is circling back" Jaune said.

"And the freaky mutant lizard is regenerating, again" Francesca said.

"Look there is no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," Weiss said referring to the chess pieces.

"She's right our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things" Ruby said.

"Agreed, however I know facing them head on would be a poor choice, but I can at least buy us some time" Iskandar said as he held out his hands and created streams of fire to set the grass ablaze separating them from the death stalker and hydravoc. "This won't hold them long if we have to move we need to do it now" Iskandar said.

"Run and live that is a plan I can get behind" Jaune said

"Hey Izzy" Naomi yelled as she threw him a gold king piece.

"Much oblige" Iskandar said.

Leonidas grabbed another golden king piece as Jaune grabbed a gold rook and Ruby a knight "we should depart immediately" he said.

"Okay let's go people, vamonos" Francesca said as the twelve students started running for the cliffs. Yang stood still and looked at both her little sister who she was so proud of, and Iskandar who she was thankful for saving her life.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing" Yang said before she began to run like everyone else to the cliffs, they saw some ruins and a bridge with a tower that connected one side of the cliffs to the other side of the chasm. The students hide behind temple walls, the nevermore flew down and perched itself on the bridge's tower and screeched.

"Well that's great" Yang said.

They heard more screeching as they saw the hydravoc now with eight heads and the death stalker rushing towards them. "Well wall of fire didn't work" Naomi said.

"Yes Naomi I can see that, anyway I know that thing's weakness, the gem on its chest is how it can regenerate, we take it out that son of a bitch dies" Iskandar said.

"Yeah but that thing is super protective of that thing how do we get to it" Francesca said.

"We can if we work together, but we got to trust one another" Iskandar said all three of them looking at Leonidas.

"What did you have in mind?" Leonidas said.

"Okay, Naomi I need you to distract that thing and drive it away from the others, Francesca restrict it's movements, Leonidas blind it so it doesn't see me coming" Iskandar said.

"It shall be done" Leonidas said.

"I got your incredibly sexy back man" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah final boss baby" Francesca said.

"Okay move out" Iskandar said as he flew up into the sky,

Naomi ran up to the Hydravoc and screamed a sonic blast "Hey remember me you scaly bastard" Naomi said the Hydravoc hissed at Naomi, Naomi then started running away from the ruins, the hydravoc fired a stream of fire from one of its mouths Naomi countered by firing a stream of water extinguishing the flames, Francesca ran toward the fight jumped and slammed her fist on the ground. The lower half of the hydravoc's body held on to the edge so it restricting its movements, Leonidas was perched on a tree branch, he drew back his bow and fired an arrow at the hydravoc it exploded on impact but concealed three of the heads in rubber cement, Leonidas then fired another arrow at the hydra grimm covering another three heads in ice. The hydravoc sees Leonidas and spit fire at him, Leonidas teleported away and reappeared next to Francesca and Naomi.

"Where's Iskandar" Leonidas said.

"I don't know, he's suppose to finish this thing off," Francesca said.

"Hey is the sun suppose to be that close" Naomi said looking at the sky, Leonidas and Francesca looked up to see a huge fireball and heard yelling inside the inferno was Iskandar with his arms crossed ready to strike with both swords, the three huntsmen smiled at the dragon faunus and their trust was not misplaced.

"RRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" Iskandar roared as he dove down at great velocity the Hydravoc looked up tried to retreat but couldn't, when Iskandar was directly in front of the gem, he slashed Balrog and Raphael against it with great force, the flames that covered him spread to the hydravoc with its gem cracked, with another roar he broke through the gem with a cross slash the hydravoc shrieked as it disintegrated into nothing, the attack resulted in an explosion which resulted part of the cliff the hydra grimm was on to fall into the chasm.

"ISKANDAR" Francesca yelled as his teammates were worried, before they could assume the worse, a figure flew up and landed beside them, Iskandar was unharmed aside from a few bruises. His friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must admit that gem was tougher to crack then I initially thought, no matter for today we are victorious," Iskandar said.

"Well said" Leonidas.

"Couldn't agree more" Francesca said.

"Yeah, we did it, group hug in the shower tonight" Naomi said with joy, everyone was looking at her with a confounded look on their faces. "Or not" Naomi said trying to fix the awkward situation.

"I wonder how our friends are doing" Iskandar said as he turned his head to gaze at the other battles.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Weiss were firing at the nevermore on top of the bridge's tower, a few shots hit it but is completely unfazed as it crashes in the tower. The rubble fell to the ground, Blake used the rubble to jump her way back onto the bridge, Yang fired shots from her ember celica to propel her through the air while Ruby did the same with her crescent rose, Weiss jumped from debris to form one of her glyphs under her feel and jumped from it like a stepping stone. As the four got back on the bridge the four looked at the nevermore, "None of this is working" Weiss said disdainfully.

Ruby looked around and saw Blake she then turned her head and saw Yang firing shots from her ember celica on top of a broken pillar. "I have an idea, cover me," Ruby said.

The death stalker moved it's stinger making the broken bridge Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were on begin to crumble, "We got to move" Jaune ordered, the four of them charged the scorpion grimm, the death stalker tried to strike them with it's right claw but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and countered with a slash from her spear. The death stalker tried to strike Pyrrha with its left claw but Jaune blocked with his shield and Pyrrha jumped and thrusted her spear against the other claw. Ren ran down the middle firing his automatic pistol blades 'stormflower' at the scorpion, the beast tried thrusted its stinger, Ren dodged and hanged onto the stinger as it was pulled back. Ren shot the stinger's connection to the tail from behind. Nora entered the fray transforming her hammer 'magnhild' into its grenade launcher mode and fired a couple of dust grenades at the death stalker, which blocked with its claws forcing Jaune and Pyrrha back. Pyrrha then threw her spear at an opening striking the grimm in the eye, it screeched and thrashed around shaking off Ren flinging him into a ruin wall.

"Ren" Nora cried out for her best friend.

Jaune saw the stinger's connection to the tail was weak and was the perfect place to strike, "Pyrrha" Jaune said.

"Done" Pyrrha responded as she threw her shield severing the stinger making it stab the death stalker's neck before bouncing off the tail and returning to Pyrrha.

"Nora nail it" Jaune said.

"Heads up" Nora signaled to Pyrrha with her hammer, she jumped and collided her hammer with the shield, pulled a trigger causing the face of her hammer to emit a small pink explosion launching her upward. Nora giggled while ridding her hammer, she then pointed upward pulled the trigger and launched her towards the death stalker, she slammed her hammer into the stinger poking out of the grimm's back, the force of the attack catapulted Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter grabbing her spear which was dislodged from the scorpion grimm's head. Nora then pulled the trigger launching her again and causing the death stalker to fall into the ravine. Jaune and Nora fell on their back and rear while Pyrrha landed gracefully on her knees, Ren walked up to them before collapsing on his face from exhaustion.

Iskandar and the others arrived on the scene, as well as Yinsen, Silver, Silva and Grey finally catching up to them.

"Hey guys you okay," Iskandar said.

"Hey Yinsen wasn't that the death stalker you told me to let go" Silver said.

"Wait what" Jaune said as he got up.

Iskandar was watching Yang throw her punches trying to shoot the nevermore down with shotgun blasts, she cocked her gauntlets and fired another shot that hit the giant raven grimm in it's face. Provoked the nevermore turned around and attack Yang. She jumped into the beak preventing it from closing with one arm. Yang then used her free arm to fire five shotgun blasts down the flying grimm's throat "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" she yelled as she fired.

"She's firing point blank into a nevermore's mouth, a bold move, I like her style" Iskandar said.

"Should we help them?" Leonidas asked.

"Nah I think they have got it from here" Iskandar responded.

Yang turned her head and saw the cliffs the nevermore was about to slam into she jumped out of the beast's mouth and landed safely on the bridge as the nevermore slammed into the cliff wall and fell onto the Cliffside ruins. The nevermore got up and screeched, Yang saw Weiss thrusting towards the nevermore and tagged out, jumping to Blake and Ruby near two pillars. The nevermore tried to fly up but Weiss froze the raven grimm's tail to the ruins, grounding the flying beast. Weiss, completing her job used her glyph to jump back to her allies.

Blake standing on one of the pillars threw her gamble shroud still holding onto the ribbon attached to the weapon at Yang who was on the other pillar. The golden haired brawler grabbed the weapon's handle. Both girls move down the pillars and pulled on the ribbon straightening it, Ruby then launched herself having the blunt edge of crescent rose land on the ribbon, Weiss then used one of her glyphs it turned from white to black and pulled Ruby towards her. Ruby was intending to slingshot herself towards the nevermore. "Of course you would come up with this idea?" Weiss said.

"Think you you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph can I" Weiss said confidently.

"Can you?" Ruby said turning her head unsure

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled offended. Ruby looked at the nevermore with determined eyes she emptied crescent rose's chamber of a used round before Weiss swung her sword and her glyph turned red and launched ruby with a trail of rose petals behind her, she flew towards the nevermore, slamming crescent rose's blade into the raven grimm's neck forcing it to the wall of the cliff. Weiss summoned her glyphs under Ruby's feet and up the wall of the cliff.

"Oh yeah finishing move" Francesca said.

"Do it Ruby" Iskandar yelled encouragement

Ruby then began to run vertically up the cliffs thanks to Weiss' assistance, dragging the nevermore, yelling at the top of her lungs firing a couple of shots from her weapon, She got to the top of the cliff and sliced the nevermore's head clean off.

"Wow" Jaune said as everyone looked at Ruby with awe as the headless nevermore corpse fell into the chasm below.

Yang looked to her teammates "Well that was a thing" she said.

"I got say this kid's got skill, a shame I can't recruit her" Yinsen said to himself.

Iskandar smiled at the four girls on the other side "Those girls are going to go far, I better do my best just to keep up" Iskandar said.

* * *

A couple hours later back at the amphitheatre, Ozpin was on stage announcing the new teams, four boys were on the stage with him a brown haired young man wearing grey armour with a golden bird on the chest plate, a boy wearing dark green with a light green mohawk, a golden brown haired young man wearing brown armour and a bluish gray armour wearing boy with dark blue hair. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team CRDL (Cardinal) lead by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said as the four boys faces were on the screen announcing their team name, Silver growled at Cardin. The rest of the students looked at the stage waiting for there turn

"You did great today Izzy, although I guess we won't be in the same team huh" Yang said.

"I don't mind, it doesn't mean we can still hang out with each other right," Iskandar said

"Right and again thanks for saving me back there" Yang said with a smile

"Hey we're going dancing on Friday, can't have you injured can we" Iskandar smiled back and looked back to the stage to see the next group.

Next was a group of four boys. A boy with Black bowl cut like hairstyle, grey striped undershirt shirt and black button up shirt and pants.

The second one had black hair with white frosted tips, he had a red sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots,

The third member had gray and black full body armour with a gray helmet with a black visor visor that covered his entire face he also wore brown boots .

The last member had green hair orange visor a cocky smirk and a navy blue jacket with four red stripes on the side "Peter Devert, Richthofen Blutfur, Senji Galicia-Feldgrau and Noriaki Hisui, you retrieved the white bishop pieces from this day forward you will be Team PRSN led by Peter Devert, congratulations" Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir" Peter said

"Well guess we're up Iskandar said getting up and walking to the stage with his team.

"Now Iskandar Drakon, Naomi Siren, Francesca Merdez and Leonidas Orion, you four obtained the white king pieces from this day forward you will be known as team DMON (Demon), Led by Iskandar Drakon, congratulations young man" Ozpin said with a smile

"Thank you sir" Iskandar responded.

"Well guess we'll be following your lead, oh sexy leader," Naomi said.

"Perversion aside, I'd be more than happy to follow your lead" Francesca said with a smile

Leonidas paused for a minute "This isn't the kind of team I was hoping for, but I believe I can adjust" Leonidas said which caused Francesca to roll her eyes.

As team DMON left the stage Yinsen, Silver, Silva and Grey then made their way onto the stage. "Yinsen Carnation, Silva Redfox, Silver Redfox and Grey Thunder, you four obtained the black queen pieces from this day forward you will be known as team CRST (Crystal) led by Yinsen Carnation, congratulations" Ozpin said with a smile.

Yinsen looked at his teammates as they pat him on the back, Silva blushed shyly "You earned it, Yinsen" Silva said shyly.

"You know what you're all right Yinsen" Silver said.

"If you ever need help in a fight or with the ladies, I'll be your wingman" Grey said wrapping his arm around his neck.

'These guys may not be ideal...but they got potential' Yinsen thought, "Thanks, I look forward to working with you all" He said with a smile.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR (Juniper) "Ozpin said Nora giving a hug to Ren in the heat of the moment. "Led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin continued.

"Huh, lead by?" Jaune said confused.

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said with a smile, Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder but Jaune fell down from the hit.

"Finally Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as, team RWBY (Ruby), lead by Ruby Rose" Ozpin said. Iskandar smiled as the entire hall roared in applause as he and his team clapped as well.

Yang hugged her sister "I'm so proud of you" Yang said with joy.

"This is shaping to be an interesting year," Ozpin said.

Iskandar took a glimpse from the hugging sisters to Blake knowing what he had to do.

* * *

On the roof of Beacon academy, Blake waited patiently, she sighed as she saw Iskandar flew up and landed besides her "We need to talk" he said. Blake reached for her weapon, "I'm unarmed," he said.

"You and I both know the kind of damage you can do armed or unarmed," Blake said.

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I just came to talk" Iskandar said.

"Fine, I'll talk first tell Adam I want nothing to do with the white fang anymore" Blake said spitefully.

"You can tell him yourself and frankly I want nothing to do with him either" Iskandar said.

"Really you're the white fang's demonic knight their top assassin, leader of the black op group 'the predators', am I seriously suppose to believe someone like you would give all that up in a instance" Blake said.

"Actually I've been thought about it for a long time, and honestly you leaving was the conviction I needed, although the thing that made me stay was Griffin, the only reason I killed was so that he didn't have to, although sometimes I was too late" Iskandar said.

"Is it true that Griffin died?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Adam betrayed me, Griffin and the other predators didn't survive I am the only one left, I held my baby brother in my arms, and that was where he died" Iskandar said sorrowfully tears streaming down her cheeks.

Blake covered her mouth "I am so sorry" she said.

"It is fine, I know this sob story won't win your trust back, I know it doesn't change what I was, who I am, but please know I am trying to become a better man" Iskandar said.

"Well you saving Yang was a good start" Blake said.

"Yeah well she's a nice girl and honestly she's been nice to me thought it would be best to repay that kindness, also we have plans to go dancing on Friday" Iskandar smiled. "I honestly haven't been happy since when you, me and Griffin use to play as kids" he continued.

What the dragon faunus said struck a cord with her "I'm surprised you even remembered that" she said.

Iskandar walked to the edge of the roof and spread his wings "It was actually one of the few things that kept me going, look you may not consider me a friend anymore, but I never stopped considering you one, oh and don't worry I'll keep your secret" Iskandar said pointing to her bow "But still I hope one day you open up to them and show the true you, cause I'm sure they would love and cherish that you like I do" he said then flapped his wings and took of into the sky back to his dorm. Blake watched the dragon faunus fly off with a smile on her face.

 **Happy Early Christmas Present or whatever holiday you celebrate, my loyal heroic demons fans, I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I did creating it, anyway this officially starts the adventures of team DMON, CRST, JNPR and RWBY. Anyway still in India on Holiday so expect a little delay in delivery time but I still plan to work on my fanfics during that time anyway Happy Holidays from Firebolt the Blazing Saint.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Badge and Burden

**RWBY: Heroic Demons: Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 6: The Badge and Burden**

The sunlight peered into team DMON's dormitory it shone on Iskandar's face, he groaned before opening his eyes. He immediately sat up and stretched he turned his head to see Leonidas sharpening his blade. "Hey Leo how long have you been up?" Iskandar asked.

"Since dawn" Leonidas responded.

"Don't you think that's a bit early I mean yeah it's 6:30 now but still" Iskandar said.

"You can never be too early, also my sensei told me you must be prepared for anything" Leonidas said.

"Well I agree with that logic but still you must take time to rest" Iskandar said. "Anyway we should wake the girls up and get this place sorted before classes start," he said.

"That sounds reasonable" Leonidas said.

"Francesca, Naomi time to get up," Iskandar said.

"Okay I'm getting up no need to shout" Francesca said wearing her usual sleep attire, she tried to move out of bed but something was pinning her she moved her blanket to see Naomi spooning her using her bosom as a pillow.

"Oh yeah baby, your funbags feel so soft yet firm" Naomi said in her sleep nuzzling up to Francesca,

Francesca started to fume "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT," she screamed, She was ready to strangle the sleeping blue haired girl on her chest but Iskandar quickly pulled Francesca out of bed before she could harm Naomi.

"Okay, how about we calm down and have breakfast shall we" Iskandar said trying to defuse the situation with the latino girl thrashing in his arms.

Francesca stopped thrashing "Okay but if this happens again you I'm going to pound that girl" Francesca said.

Naomi yawned. "Good morning everyone" Naomi said getting out of bed she looked at Iskandar and Francesca "Okay, don't know what that position is" Naomi said causing Francesca to growl.

* * *

After team DMON had breakfast and a shower and preventing Naomi from peeking in the shower team DMON returned to their dorm wearing their uniforms Iskandar and Leonidas wore black suits with a gold trim underneath accompanied with a blue shirt and white vest a red tie was wrapped around their collar, Iskandar's was custom with slits on the uniform's back so he could move his wings. Francesca and Naomi wore a red plaid skirt, brown jacket, tan vest and white shirt underneath and a ribbon wrapped around the collar, although Naomi unbuttoned hers to show her cleavage.

"Okay I suggest we start unpacking, Naomi, Leonidas, Francesca and their valiant leader Iskandar, roll out" Iskandar said.

"Roll out" Francesca and Naomi said enthusiastically yet Leonidas just grunted with indifference.

"Agreed, although I doubt Leo here will pull his weight" Francesca said.

"Also my sensei gave me a gift he wished for me to share it with my new teammates" Leonidas said as he pulled out a 60 inch plasma screen TV from under his bead.

"Holy crap does that thing have Remflix" Iskandar asked.

"Yes" Leonidas replied.

Francesca then instantly hugged the dark skinned ninja "Did I ever tell you, you're my favourite person" Francesca said.

"Well you just did a 180," Naomi said.

"She must be thinking of the games she could play on that thing, not that it's a bad thing anyway let's set it up," Iskandar said placing a photo of his family on his bedside table. Iskandar and Leonidas set up the TV, while Francesca helped set up a study area for them to study. Naomi put away her 'risque' magazines, everyone just stared at her massive collection of pornography

"What, most people have a few nudie mags" Naomi said .

"Yeah a few not a whole library" Francesca said.

"Seriously, you got girl, guy, human, faunus, those chicks in the bunny suits" Iskandar said blushing at Naomi's content.

"What can I say I don't discriminate" Naomi said still unashamed.

They decided Naomi's magazines is a problem for another day as they saw the books were tucked away into the bookshelves, the TV set up the only problem was their beds were pushed together into one big pile.

"Guess there isn't enough room for all our luggage" Leonidas said.

"So what are you suggesting we ditch our stuff" Francesca said.

"Or we can convert our beds into bunk beds to reduce space" Iskandar suggested.

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous" Leonidas queried

"Oh come on it would be a fun idea," Naomi said.

"And makes sure I don't get any bed bugs" Francesca said directing her frustration towards Naomi.

"Okay it's settled bunk beds it is" Iskandar said the four charged at the beds and with some quick construction they assembled their bunk beds, Iskandar and Naomi's bed were supported by metal beams while Francesca and Leonidas were held together with wood and super glue. Okay next thing to do is check our classes, okay we got a few together, combat, history, we got grimm studies at the end of the day and maths at 9" Iskandar said.

"Wait what, do any of you know what time it is?" Leonidas asked.

"It's about" Francesca said checking her scroll.

"IT'S 8:55 YOU IMBECILES," Leonidas roared before teleporting out of the room an onto a tree outside.

Francesca looked outside and saw team RWBY and JNPR running to class "Great, how are we suppose to get there in time?" Francesca panicked.

"Easy" Iskandar said opening the windows picking up the girls in his arms, he stood on the ledge and spread his wings.

"FLY PERFECT ASS, FLY" Naomi said pumping her fist in the air as Iskandar lept off the ledge and took flight towards the classroom.

* * *

Hours have past and after the morning classes, Leonidas teleported inside the classroom next to the door, he saw the clock saw it was 2:59pm "hmmm early, perf-" Leonidas was cut short from the door slamming open by Iskandar, Francesca and Naomi rushing in knocking Leonidas onto the floor and running over him to get to their seats.

"Well someone decided to sleep in" Yinsen said causing Silva to giggle, Silver and Grey were making paper planes and launching them. Leonidas was about to get up but screamed as he was run over by teams RWBY and JNPR.

A older gentleman entered the room, he was a portly fellow with gray hair and a handlebar moustache he was wearing a brown jacket and brown pants. "Mister Orion, please take your seat I know it is the last class of the day but you must have had plenty of time to rest, I won't accept students lying on the floor," the teacher said.

"Sorry Professor Port" Leonidas said getting up, he looked to an open seat next to his team behind Team RWBY, he then stared daggers at Iskandar for pushing him to the floor.

"Hey Leo, sorry about that didn't know you were right behind the door" Iskandar apologized. Leo refused to respond. The students then directed their attention to Professor Port except for Ruby who was half asleep, Leonidas and Weiss were writing down notes.

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night, the creatures of grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey" Professor Port laughed but was responded with silence "uh and you shall to once graduating this prestigious academy, now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world. This planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." he said. "Huntsmen, Huntresses" he said pointing to Yang clicking his tongue.

"Uh heheh" Yang rolled her eyes nervously laughing,

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask, why the very world" Professor Port said as a random student cried out in support but ultimately got stared at as he immediately sat down afterwards.

"That are what you are training to become but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man, me when I was a boy" Professor Port started his story everyone starting losing interest.

' _Uh this guy is unbearable are we seriously suppose to learn something from this windbag, other than how to kill a man with boredom, so you killed a grimm, I killed one when I was seven with my bare hands'_ Iskandar thought.

' _One who serves to boost his ego... clearly to reassure himself of his skills after some traumatic event... likely a dead ally, or a failed mission with hundreds dead...Boring... yet understandable'_ Yinsen thought looking down on Port leaning into his fist

"Psst" team DMON heard a noise they looked to Ruby who showed them a crude drawing of Professor Port, then poked her tongue this caused Iskandar, Yang, Blake, Francesca and Naomi started to laugh.

Professor Port cleared his throat gaining his students attention again, "in the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated, as a hero" Professor Port said as he took a bow.

Leonidas looked at Iskandar passing notes on what to do in their free time this afternoon deciding whether to watch Remflix or play some Francesca's videogames, Leonidas sneered at such foolish behavior during class. "The moral of the story a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise," Professor Port said. Leonidas just stared at Iskandar's smiling face. "So who among you believe they are the embodiment of these traits. Leonidas saw Iskandar was about to raise his arm 'No way this fool is a huntsman' he thought he was about to raise his arm but the two were cut off as they saw Weiss raise her arm.

"I do sir" Weiss said assertively.

"Well let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" Professor Port said pointing to the cage a grimm snarling within.

"How long has that been there?" Silver asked as Weiss walked off to change into her regular attire.

"She seemed kind of aggressive don't you think?" Francesca noted.

"Indeed, well hopefully slaying a grimm will calm her down" Iskandar said.

After a few minutes Weiss stood in front of the cage in her white combat skirt and jacket, Myrtenaster in hand. She pointed the dust rapier at the cage as the beast growled within.

"Gooooo Weiss" Yang said pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well" Blake said waving a flag with RWBY on it

"Yeah, represent team RWBY" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus" Weiss said.

"Oh sorry" Ruby apologized.

"What's with her?" Silva said.

"Anger and irritation... resentment perhaps?" Yinsen looked towards the schnee heiress in curiosity

"Alright let the match, begin" Port said slamming his axe on the lock, the cage opened and revealed a black boar creature with white bone armour on it's face and back with huge tusks, a Boarbatusk. The beast snarled and charged out of the cage and at Weiss. Weiss dodged and slashed the Boarbatusk but the armour shielded it from harm, it looked at Weiss ready to charge again, "Haha wasn't expecting that were you?" Port said spectating the fight.

"Hang in there Weiss" Ruby cheered. Weiss thrusted forward in her usual stance hoping to pierce the grimm boar's armour but

it parried and got Myrtenaster in its tusks.

"Bold new approach, I like it" Professor Port commented, as Weiss tried to get her weapon back.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss" Ruby cheered. Weiss diverted her attention to Ruby, this gave the boarbatusk a chance to throw Weiss's rapier away to the other end of the classroom.

Professor Port exclaimed "Now what will you do without your weapon?" he said as the boarbatusk charged at Weiss, she dodged the beast and it crashed into the learning amphitheatre's desks. Weiss took this chance to run for her rapier and without a second to spare she grabbed it before the boar could get up.

"Weiss go for the belly, There's no armour underneath" Ruby said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her leader. Ruby was saddened by her teammate's words. Weiss stared at the boarbatusk as it got up it rolled into a ball and dashed at Weiss. Weiss summoned one of her glyphs in front of her and one in the air behind her. The boarbatusk slammed into the glyph landing on it's back, Weiss then jumped onto the glyph behind her then thrusted herself, stabbing the boar giving a loud squeal as it perished.

"Bravo, Braa-vo, It looks like we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant" Professor Port said as the students rose from their seats to leave.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune said.

Everyone exited the classroom. Iskandar walked up to Yang, "Hey Yang, so that was a boring class right?" Iskandar said.

"I know right, I mean learning about grimm is important, but those stories ugh" She fumed.

"Yeah, I swear I'd rather slam my head against a boulder than listen him rant" Francesca said, Naomi and Leonidas walking behind him.

"Yeah although what was up with Weiss, she yelled at Ruby for no reason she was only trying to help" Naomi said.

"I know right, I hope Weiss doesn't give her too hard of a time" Yang said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Ozpin made her leader for a reason, I mean he made me leader of team DMON for a reason" Iskandar said.

"Do you really think that you deserve that title" Leonidas said everyone turned their head to the dark skinned man, "All of you are undisciplined, naive and undeserving of such a role as huntsmen" he continued.

"Whoa, Leo where is this coming from" Iskandar asked.

"You have nothing to prove your worth all of you waste time which you could be used studying, training and not be wasted on frivolous tasks that distract us from our goal" Leonidas said.

"Leo, I just want us to be close as a unit, what happened to you, you followed my plan without any objection," Iskandar said.

"That was when I thought you were a serious leader, but now I see that I was wrong," Leonidas said. He then turned away and began to walk off. "You are an unfit leader, nothing but a lucky oaf," he said.

Iskandar then started walking down another corridor Yang looked to him "Izzy where are you going? Yang asked.

"I'm just going to go do some thinking, I'd like to be alone for a while" Iskandar said before walking off.

"So I don't know about you girls but I am going to go give Leonidas a piece of my mind" Yang said cracking her knuckles

"Same here, I want to know why he showed such disrespect to Iskandar" Francesca added.

"Oh yeah, girls night investigation" Naomi said resting her arms around Yang and Francesca's necks.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them okay Naomi" Yang said.

"Same here" Francesca added before they walked in Leonidas direction. Team CRST were watching the whole thing Silva started to walk towards them

"Leave them be" Yinsen said.

"What?" Grey said.

"It isn't our problem, besides if we interfere we may do more damage than good," Yinsen said.

"So what we're suppose to do let them tear each other apart," Silver said.

"All we have to do is hope they sort it out" Yinsen said. As Yinsen watched team Demon walk away he thought back to the implications of Leonidas' behavior. _'Judgmental upon first day. One with high expectations, no doubt. Many ways to solve, many ways to approach... what will yours be Iskandar?'_

* * *

Iskandar walked through the halls, his mind still contemplating Leonidas' words, until he felt something on his chest a riding crop, the holder of the crop, Miss Goodwitch "Please watch where your going mister Drakon, a man your size needs to be careful of his surroundings" she said.

"Miss Goodwitch, my apologies," Iskandar said

"Something troubling you?" Glynda asked.

"Well, Leonidas said I am unfit for leadership of team DMON, I know he is wrong considering my time in, well you know" Iskandar said solemnly.

"So this bothers you," Glynda said.

"Yes it does, I want to tell them, I really do, it's just that I'm afraid if I do they'll look at me like the monster I am, be honest with me when you first saw me you thought the same thing didn't you?" Iskandar said.

"If you want the truth, yes, I thought you were going to be nothing but a danger to this school and the students" Glynda admitted. "However Ozpin seems to put a great deal of trust in you, so I guess I can trust you enough to give you some advice, but might I ask if you had a similar problem before in 'your other group' might I ask how did you solve it?" she asked.

"Well I use to lead a group with people older than me, who questioned my leadership because I was younger, I normally fixed it with a demonstration of my strategic planning, skill and power, but I know I can't do that Leonidas here, fighting would only break my team up even further, " Iskandar reasoned.

"Perhaps not, you have my combat class tomorrow do you not," Glynda said.

"Yes" Iskandar responded.

"Well, maybe you can explain why you're a good leader with you actions instead of your words, and it won't be considered against school rules, it will be considered a learning exercise" Glynda said.

Iskandar thought for a minute "Huh, that actually might work, thanks Miss Goodwitch, you know you are very wise for your age" he said.

Glynda raised an eyebrow "Tell me, what is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Iskandar waved his arm in a panic "Oh I didn't mean anything bad, I meant you are really smart for someone so young, just asking how old are you?" he asked.

"it is never polite to ask a lady her age, weight or bra size, but if you must know I'm 38 years old" Glynda said.

"Wait seriously" Iskandar said in disbelief "I thought you were like 25 years old at most, well whatever you do for your beauty regimen it is definitely working, anyway thanks for the advice Miss Goodwitch" Iskandar said with a smile as he began to walk off.

"Glad to be of help, and thank you" Glynda said. _'Okay I'll admit it, he's a lot sweeter than I thought he would be, maybe he will be a great addition to Beacon'_ she thought.

* * *

Leonidas was in a tree looking out into the sunset, his face was calm and focused as he starred into his book. He was content until.

"HEY LEO GET YOUR NINJA ASS DOWN HERE" He heard Francesca roar, turned to see Francesca, Naomi and Yang with angry expressions on his face, Leonidas sighed as he teleported down to them.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Why are you giving Iskandar a hard time I thought we all came to a understanding at the initiation?" Francesca said.

"We did although until I saw his leadership outside the battlefield, he isn't committing to his studies and just indulging your vices," Leonidas said.

"What, he's letting us be who we are, there is nothing wrong with that," Naomi said.

"Are you seriously an jerk to everyone?" Yang asked.

"Not everyone, there is someone, no only one person I devote my loyalty to, my sensei and master, Peter Orion" Leonidas said.

"Okay I guess we're getting a story today" Francesca said.

"When I was five years old I lived with my parents in a village outside of Atlas, Cypertran they wanted to become their own city, things we great for me, until the village was destroyed" Leonidas said.

"Grimm" Naomi said.

"Yes, well grimm and bandits everyone in the village was slain, including my parents, I was the only one left, alone, bleeding, waiting to die although when all seemed lost, a lone warrior appeared before me, a warrior wearing red armour and a blue helmet, with majestic brown hair and a beard, he took me to his monastery in the mountains. He nursed me back to health, he adopted me and taught me everything I know, I owe everything to him, that's why I cannot accept Iskandar's leadership because he would not understand what I've been through" Leonidas said.

"I'm sorry you lost your family but you are wrong about Iskandar" Yang said.

"And how by chance do you know?" Leonidas asked.

"Because he told me, he lost his family too but he didn't have anyone to look after him and he also had a little brother where his care was now his responsibility" Yang said. Leonidas was silenced by her words.

"I didn't know he had a brother" Francesca said.

"He doesn't like to talk about it, and please don't tell him I told you even though I'm helping, but he recently died, so you" Yang poked Leonidas in the chest. "Being all high and mighty isn't helping him cope with it, so maybe back off him, otherwise you and I are going to have a problem" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Understood" Leonidas said.

"Good, I'll be watching you" Yang said.

"Yeah, also asking what made you obsessed with this Peter Orion guy anyway" Francesca asked.

"He's brave, wise, charismatic, strong, a man of justice and freedom for all, that is why I pledged my loyalty to him, however his last words, he said to me before I left for Beacon, I never understood" Leonidas said.

"Which are?" Francesca said.

"A open mind and a open heart make the souls of many shine as one" Leonidas said.

Francesca thought for a second then her eyes widened and her lips formed a sneaky smile "I know what your master meant" Francesca said.

Leonidas eyes widened "Really, tell me" he said.

"Ah, ah, ah, your master wanted you to learn for yourself, so no cheating, I may consider giving you the answer if you stop being an ass to us" Francesca said.

"You are a vexing woman" Leonidas said bitterly, Francesca just smiled and walked off, Leonidas then teleported away from the others.

"Well I will bet you 50 lien that they end up together," Naomi said.

"Who Francesca and Leonidas? Okay you're on" Yang said

"Yeah they are my second favourite pairing here, number four, Ren and Nora, number three Jaune and Pyrrha" Naomi said.

"Who's number one?" Yang asked.

"You and Iskandar" Naomi said.

"What Iskandar and me are just friends nothing more" Yang said with a slight blush.

Naomi got a mischievous grin "Oh is that so, well perhaps" she said reaching for Yang's chest.

"Try anything and I punch you to the other end of the city sweetie," Yang said in a threatening tone, Naomi started to sweat and back away.

"Okay, man and I thought Francesca was hot blooded" Naomi laughed nervously before began the journey to their respective dorms.

* * *

The next day team DMON was walking to combat class in their regular attire. The air was thick with tension between Iskandar and Leonidas, since they haven't spoken a word since their last encounter. Team RWBY was waiting outside, Yang caught a glimpse of Iskandar and ran up to him "Izzy" she said.

"Hey Yang" Iskandar said.

"Can I talk to you?" Yang said.

"Uh sure" Iskandar said. He then looked to his team "I'll meet you guys inside" he said which his tem complied.

"So how is that thing with Ruby and Weiss still going?" Iskandar asked.

"Oh it's better now, apparently they made up while Blake and I were asleep, so that was a pleasant morning surprise" Yang said.

"Well that's good to hear, better surprise than Francesca got when she found Naomi snuck into her bed yesterday morning" Iskandar said.

"Okay well that's hilarious, back on topic, have you and Leonidas made up yet?" Yang asked.

"Sadly no, we haven't spoken a word since yesterday" Iskandar said.

"WHAT, even when I, Francesca and Naomi confronted him, that jerk, when I get my hands on him" Yang said.

"It's fine Yang, besides I had a talk with Goodwitch and now I think I know of a way I can prove myself worthy of being leader of team DMON, but still thanks trying to assist me, I appreciate it but I see this problem is one I must solve on my own, but thanks for having my back" Iskandar said.

"Your welcome and you had my back first when you shielded me from the Hydravoc" Yang said smiling.

"Just asking out of curiosity, why weren't you made leader of team RWBY? I mean no offense to your sister but you have a fiery passion for battle, a sharp mind and a caring heart, all qualities I find respectable in a leader with the strength and skill to match" Iskandar said.

"Meh, I've known Ruby longer than you have, and I respect Ozpin's choice, besides I'm more of a free spirit sort of girl, all the pressure of leadership just doesn't sit right with me, besides I trust Ruby has got this" Yang said.

Iskandar smiled "Very well then, I guess that is a good answer" he said.

"Now children as much as a touching moment this is you two still need to attend my class" the two turned to see miss Goodwitch.

"Oh sorry miss Goodwitch, we were just finishing up here," Iskandar said as the two walked to class "Oh and thanks for yesterday" he whispered to his teacher.

"Don't mention it" Glynda said with a smile.

* * *

Inside Glynda's classroom, two fighters clashed in the middle of the amphitheatre, Glynda was overseeing the sparring matches Senji slammed his hammer with a dragon head like appearance against Noriaki's drill sword, Senji pushed him back then fired a fire burst from the mouth of the weapon, Noriaki dodged the blast and fired multiple plasma blasts from her sword, Senji smacked the blasts away with his hammer and charged Noriaki, his teammate charged at him their weapons clashed again, Noriaki thrusted his sword but his leader dodged and swung his hammer to knock the sword out of the masked warrior's hands.

Senji looked to his teammate "Good match" he said.

"Good match" Noriaki said in a filtered voice

"Yeah way to go fearless lea-" Richthofen yelled but Peter covered his mouth

"Do not ruin our leader secret, Richt" Peter whispered threateningly

"Sorry" Richt said muffled

"All right, Mr Ultima, Mr Hisui you may take your seats now class we have time for one more fight, may I ask two participants to come down" Glynda said as the two warrior. Immediately Iskandar raised his hand.

"I volunteer, and my opponent I'd like to be my fellow teammate Leonidas Orion" Iskandar said.

Leonidas widened his eyes in surprise "Me?!" he said.

"You've had trouble trusting my leadership, I know words won't be enough to explain why I should be the leader of team DMON so I'll let my actions speak for me" Iskandar said.

"Very well, but let's make it interesting, the victor of this skirmish becomes the new leader of team DMON" Leonidas said.

"Deal" Iskandar said.

"Whoa Iskandar, are you sure about this?" Francesca said.

"Yeah, I like to see guy on guy action but not with high stakes" Naomi said.

"I'm fine, I know what I'm doing" Iskandar said.

"Are they going to really put the fate of team DMON on a single battle" Weiss said.

"Hey Izzy knows what he's doing, he wouldn't have accepted otherwise" Ruby said.

"That's right, he is a strong fighter, I would trust his judgment" Yang said.

"Yeah but let's not disregard Leonidas skills" Blake said.

"Agreed, either way this fight will prove most amusing," Yinsen said. ' _Such a claim can only mean he is confident in his skills... He is not nervous.. He has clearly made these stakes before.'_

"I hope they will still be friends afterwards" Silva said nervously.

"Go Leo" Grey said.

"Oh hell no, Go Iskandar, represent the power of the dragon faunus " Silver cheered.

"Is it tense in here or is it just me?" Jaune said.

The two warriors squared of against each other the giant of a dragon faunus focused on the dark skinned ninja, "Fighters ready" Glynda said as Iskandar and Leonidas readied their swords and got into battle stance. "Begin" she said. Immediately Leonidas teleported above Iskandar behind his head, he swung his katanas but before the attack could connect Iskandar wrapped his tail around Leonidas' wrists then threw him over the dragon faunus' head, Leonidas landed gracefully on the ground he then swung his katanas firing the green dust shurikens from them. Iskandar swiftly countered with swift sword strikes from his star slayers to shatter the oncoming projectiles. Leonidas charged Iskandar hoping to out speed him in close quarters combat. He slashed at Iskandar but the crimson haired dragon faunus swiftly blocked with Draco Balrog using his mighty sword as a shield, he then used his blue brother to sash at the dark skinned ninja. Leonidas jumped over the blade and delivered a flying roundhouse kick to Iskandar's face.

"They really are going all out," Jaune said.

"Well both of them have something to prove to the other so they are giving it their all" Pyrrha said.

Iskandar recovered and swiped back at him but Leonidas teleported away to a safe distance, Iskandar transformed Raphael's Wrath into its triple barrel shotgun mode and opened fire on Leonidas. He ran dodging the oncoming shots then teleported, Iskandar looked around for Leonidas, but was no where to be found a arrow then came down from the ceiling hitting Iskandar in the arm encasing his arm and sword in ice and pinning it to the ground another one hit his other arm encasing it in ice. Leonidas dove down from the ceiling lights ready to strike Iskandar

"Come on Izzy" Yang said not wanting him to lose.

Iskandar created a burst of fire breaking him out of the ice and causing Leonidas to shield himself stopping his attack as he is forced back, Leonidas got back up still ready to fight, Iskandar looked at him ready to finish this.

"You have fought well Leonidas but now is time to end this" Iskandar said.

"What are you talking about, sure you excel in brute force and destructive firepower but that is only effective if you hit me, true you got a few hits but that is only because I let my guard down, now I know to keep my distance from your attacks." Leonidas said.

"Yes, but that's only if you can see me" he said sheathing his swords, pointing his right index finger to the ceiling and fired small fireballs at the ceiling lights and the arena's making them explode and cover the arena in darkness. Leonidas looked around he couldn't see a thing,

"I figured you out you have to know where your teleporting to actually teleport, so shrouded in total darkness your semblance is made ineffective" Iskandar said.

"Removing the opponent's senses... admirable tactic... though we can't see much of what goes on either" Yinsen said.

"That's impressive strategy," Yang said.

Leonidas looked around couldn't find him he couldn't hear his movements 'how can a guy his size move so stealthily, anyway I should stay on my guard' he thought he then felt a warm light before him, the ninja turned around to see Iskandar's flaming fist fly towards his face, but stopped centimeters before it collided, before he extinguished the flames and tapped his head "Good fight" Iskandar said keeping a flame light in his hand to light up the arena.

"All right that will be enough, it is clear that the winner of this match is Iskandar Drakon" Glynda announced.

Leonidas snapped out of his stance he looked dead on at Iskandar as the others ran down to Iskandar's side. "That rocked Izzy, I did not see that plan of yours for a mile away, literally" Yang said ecstatically.

"Dude that was totally boss" Francesca said.

"Yeah that was the best non sexual, guy on guy action I've seen" Naomi said.

"Exemplary countermeasures. " Yinsen said.

"Yeah that rocked" Ruby said.

"I must admit that was most excellent strategy, " Weiss said.

"Agreed, I knew you could do it" Blake said.

"Oh yeah, dragon faunus power" Silver said.

"Y-You d-id well" Silva stuttered.

"That was EPIC" Grey yelled.

"You've done well," Senji said.

"Amen to that" Noriaki said filtered

"That was nuts, thank gods for faunus night vision" Richt said as the wolf faunus wagged his tail.

"Yeah, it is impressive, but I managed to follow as well" Peter said adjusting his visor

Iskandar looked at Leonidas "You're swift and precise however you are also too prideful, and underestimated my abilities this made you lower your guard, allowed me to destroy the lights and make your semblance useless " Iskandar said, Leonidas glared at him. "I know I may not be you're ideal leader but please all I ask is the chance to show you what kind of leader I can be, I just want us to connect, sure we may be different but you must open your mind to new ideology, to trust and understand each other with a open heart, so the four of us can together work and rely on each other as one unit" Iskandar said.

Leonidas eyes widened he was reminded of his sensei a Caucasian man with short brown hair and beard wearing bulky red armour covered his upper body over a silver shirt, blue leg armour protected his shins and thighs he held a blue helmet with two white horns on it. "A open mind and a open heart make the souls of many shine as one" Peter said.

'I finally understand' Leonidas had a revelation, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head to his leader "I am sorry, please forgive my arrogance, please lead me, teach me, because you are the best man to lead team DMON, better than I, for you understand others Francesca, Naomi, you even made an effort to try to understand me but I did nothing to earn that kindness, so please let me earn that kindness as you have earned my loyalty" Leonidas pleaded.

"Well that was a total 180" Francesca said.

"Totally" Naomi said.

Yinsen looked onto the scene in curiosity. 'Hmmm... I wonder what happened in between yesterday and today'

"Kiss ass" Grey said, Silva growled and punched his shoulder "Owww"

Iskandar grabbed the dark skinned ninja and helped him up "Sure, I'm glad to have you one team DMON man, I just want us to hang out more as friends you know get to know each other." Iskandar said.

"Yes, sensei" Leonidas said.

"Sensei?" everyone said in confusion

"Very good, now Mister Drakon congratulations of the win, however because of your tactics you will be serving detention after class and replace all the bulbs you destroyed, I commemorate your ingenuity but not for destruction of school property" Glynda said.

"Guess you did go a bit overboard yourself big guy" Yang said.

"Yeah guess I didn't think about the consequences of my actions, still I'm not afraid to pay them" Iskandar said.

"Miss Goodwitch, permission to assist Iskandar, I feel partially responsible for our match's result therefore I must ask for an equal share in the blame" Leonidas said.

"Very well both of you will be serving detention" Glynda spoke.

Silver for his part groaned. "Oh man, i'm not gonna last a week in this place if she gives detention just for braking light bulbs"

Yinsen looked to Silver with a raised eyebrow ' _What did I get myself into'_ he couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Iskandar and Leonidas were in the classroom that afternoon replacing the lights Iskandar replaced the ones on the ceiling while Leonidas replaced the wall ones. Glynda supervised their punishment, Iskandar looked to Leonidas smiling, Leonidas smiled back. _'A team is only strong as the loyalty to their leader, I have a feeling these demons will be alright'_ Glynda thought.

 **There it is folks chapter 6 done, I hope you guys liked learning more about Leonidas and Iskandar proving himself as leader, It's a lot like what Ruby and Weiss went though but these two are a lot more hard headed, I hope you guys enjoyed the fights anyway next chapter is where Yang will take Iskandar dancing, till next time Blazing Saint out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing Demons

**RWBY: Heroic Demons: Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 7: Dancing Demons**

Iskandar took a breath in, he had just had a shower. It was friday night Iskandar was wearing a black leather jacket a red shirt with a dragon on it and denim jeans, "So how do I look?" He asked his teammates

"You look great, and OOOOH GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD SHOT!" Francesca said playing her video game she said smiling with joy.

"Yang would definitely be impressed sensei" Leonidas said.

"You look hot, is someone trying to get Yang into bed?" Naomi said making Iskandar blush hard, "If so, maybe you, Yang, and I can have a three-"

"NO" He yelled "Anyway I'm heading out try not to kill each other okay" Iskandar said walking outside the door.

"Hey I got an idea" Naomi said.

"If it involves nudity and your hands on me, I swear to gods I'm going to pummel you" Francesca said.

"No, I was going to suggest we go spy on Iskandar's date" Naomi said.

"Hmm, it beats staying here all night, alright I'm in" Francesca said.

"That is totally dishonest and a complete violation of trust,"

Naomi and Francesca looked at Leonidas with a deadpan look Eventually he just caved in knowing he would not get out of this. He wouldn't admit it but he was curious too. "Fine...I'm in" Leonidas said as the three left the room following Iskandar.

* * *

Iskandar knocked on the door Ruby opened it "Yang your date's here" Ruby called. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Dinner and dancing" Iskandar said.

"Okay I'm ready", Yang said wearing a crop top with a flame decal, black jacket with a her symbol in yellow and a white skirt with her regular boots and scarf, her ember celica were dormant on her wrists. Iskandar blushed at the sight of her and she did the same to him. "Just let me get some makeup on"

"Wait you don't have any makeup on?" Iskandar said questionably

"Yeah, why" Yang said.

"I don't think you need, it you look amazing already" Iskandar said causing Ruby to go 'aww'.

Yang gave him a light punch in the shoulder, "Aww you, sweet talker you," Yang said teasingly "Well later guys don't wait up" Yang said as they left for the garage

"You can come out now" Blake said and Leonidas teleported into the room with Francesca and Naomi

"How did you know they were there?" Ruby asked Blake

"A better question would be 'what are you guys doing?'" Weiss asked.

"Spying on Iskandar and Yang's you wish to come?" Leonidas said.

"Well I gotta look out for my Sis, I'm in" Ruby said.

"Well, there isn't much to study for this early in the year anyway" Weiss said.

"Thank god for that." Francesca said.

"I'm staying right-" before Blake could finish her comment Ruby gave her the puppy dog eyes. She tried to resist the pouty silver eyes of adorable cuteness... But alas... "Fine let's go" Blake said.

"Oh yeah! Let's roll team," Ruby said as the group ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Iskandar and Yang made there way to the garage where she kept her motorcycle "Damn, nice motorcycle" Iskandar said.

"Thanks her name's Bumblebee." Yang said.

"What like the Transformer?" Iskandar asked.

"Yeah I guess kinda like that, hope on" she said as she put her helmet on and mounted herself on the bike Iskandar sat behind her putting his hand on her shoulders

"It's okay if you want to put your hands on my waist if you like" Yang offered

"Okay" Iskandar nervously took a hold of Yang's waist so he would not fall off while driving. 'Okay, so have some dinner, go dancing have a fun night, simple as that, and Naomi kept saying this was a date, man Yang has some nice firm hips WAIT WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT, OH DAMN YOU NAOMI' Iskandar mentally yelled.

"Okay hold on" and with that there was a roar of the engine and they took off to the city, Iskandar yelling in fear,

the rest of team RWBY and DMON entered the garage to see them leave.

"Dang it! we missed them!" Ruby said.

"How are we going to catch them now?" Weiss said.

"We'll take my car." Leonidas said,

"Wait what?" Francesca and Naomi said in simultaneous confusion as Leonidas pulled out a pair of keys pressing the car lock the car alarm to a green and black striped Camaro.

"YOU HAVE A CAR?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Francesca all screeched.

"You guys didn't ask, I got it as a going away present from my sensei" Leonidas said

"Holy Fu-... how did your sensei get a _CAMARO!?_?" Naomi asked in complete shock.

"He paid for the parts and we built it ourselves" Leonidas said.

Ruby spread her arms out across the hood in attempt to hug it., "You made this marvelous, dreamy masterpiece of a transport?"

"Indeed I have." Leonidas said smirking with pride.

"Will you marry me?" Ruby blurted. She then realized what just came out of her mouth and she clapped both her hands over her mouth, her face red from embarrassment.

"Uh no thanks. You're a bit too young for me" Leonidas said.

"Huh I thought she only went nuts around weapons, " Francesca said.

"I love every kind of machinery that everyone has put their heart and soul into it" Ruby said trying her hardest to will herself into a giant hole in the ground.

"Yeah I also added some special modifications to it, I'll show you some time" Leonidas said with a smile.

"All right, all right, the wedding will have to wait" Francesca said, ushering ruby into the car

"I had no intention of wedding her after a proposal like that, I am not so weak willed as you" Leonidas said.

"And what's that supposed to mean Buster?!" Francesca growled.

"I mean that my will is not so weak that it would be easily manipulated by a virtual game and false combat."

Francesca pointed his finger at his chest. "I'll HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE COMBAT SYSTEM IN-"

"Are we going to argue or are we going to follow Iskandar and Yang?" Blake interrupted.

"Right, everyone ready to pursue?" Ruby said

"Right" they all said.

"Shotgun" Francesca yelled

"Shotgun's lap" Naomi said.

"FUDGE" Francesca said, knowing she couldn't swear in front of Ruby

"You don't have to change your words, I'm fifteen not twelve!" Ruby said.

* * *

After forty minutes of swerving, near misses and sharp turns and Iskandar holding on for dear life "So dinner first before we go dancing?" Yang said.

"Yeah that sounds good" Iskandar said still clinging onto her waist hair messed up from the wind.

"So how was your first motorcycle ride?" Yang said smiling.

"It was frightening at first, but after the four swerves it actually was pretty exciting," Iskandar said chuckling. "May have to consider getting myself one of these" he added.

"So how do you feel about Mistralian food?" Yang said.

"That sounds heavenly I haven't had it in years" Iskandar said.

"Really, well this will be a treat for you." Yang said as the two walked into the restaurant, unknownst to them their teams were spying on them from an alley across the street

"Hey" Leonidas said.

"Yeah" replied Francesca.

"You ever wondered why we're here?" Leonidas asked.

"It's one of life's great mysteries, why are we here? are we a coincidence of some cosmic incident or are there gods with a plan for us and stuff I don't know but it keeps me up at night" Francesca said

Everyone stared at Francesca in amazement before Leonidas finally spoke "I mean why are we in this alley when we can spy on them from the cafe across the street."

"Oh right" Francesca said.

"What was that stuff about gods?" Leonidas asked.

"Nothing" Francesca said

"You want to talk about it?" Leonidas said

"Okay enough talking about philosophy later we here to see something juicy" Naomi said.

"Agreed" Ruby said as the group moved to the cafe.

* * *

Iskandar and Yang sat in a booth near the window Iskandar ordered a chicken katsu for himself and Yang ordered a tori karaage don, they also ordered a crunchy roll, alaska roll, takoyaki, sweet chilli chicken karaage and vegetable tempura to noticed people judgmentally staring at the two but she paid no mind to it,"Do you think we ordered too much" Yang said.

"Well I got a big appetite, or so my parents said" Iskandar said.

"What were they like?" Yang asked.

Iskandar took a breath. His parents were a sensitive subject, "Well my mom was kind and nurturing, my father wise and strong, but if someone was to harm me or my brother, they would be on the receiving end of their wrath,"Iskandar paused to collect himself.

"They seem nice" Yang said.

"The were, although they always made time to make sure we had fun, even when they would take shifts on huntsman missions" Iskandar said with a smile remembering his parents mannerisms with fondness.

"They were huntsmen?" Yang said.

"Yes, they actually made names for themselves, Phillip Drakon, the Black Flame King and Olympia Drakon the Spirit Sorceress" Iskandar said.

"Wait, I think I heard those nicknames, they were legendary Vacuo huntsmen that died in a massive grimm horde" Yang said. She then looked at Iskandar's face and saw his grief "Oh god I'm sorry"

"It's okay it happened long ago, I made peace with that, let's eat, don't let this talk ruin our dinner" Iskandar said.

* * *

"Sure that's sounds lovely," Yang said causing them both to smile.

"What are they saying?" Ruby said.

"I don't know I can't read lips," Leonidas said.

"Huh seems like they are having a good time" Francesca said.

"Wait... wait... I can lip read ...Yang is saying that she wants Izzy to take her on the table" Naomi said.

"I highly doubt that" Blake said reasonably sceptical.

"What does she mean by taking my sister on the table?" Ruby said.

"Uh, it's how to say pack up the leftovers to go" Weiss lied.

They then saw Iskandar pay the bill and he and Yang exiting the restaurant "Guys they're on the move" Francesca said.

"Right let's take this on the table and go" Ruby said.

Leonidas glared at Naomi "You will pay dearly for that" he said angrily. Naomi then started to sweat and chuckled nervously

* * *

Yang and Iskandar walked up to a nightclub named "The Club", "Why are we in this shady neighbourhood" Iskandar asked.

"Well we're here to dance, this is the best place I know, plus the owner owes me a drink" Yang said

"I heard that this place was owned by a crime boss" Iskandar said, remembering white fang reports

"Oh he's not so tough." Yang said as they walked ignoring the line of people, Yang scared the bouncer and the two entered.

The bouncer picked up his phone "Boss, The blonde girl is back" he said scared.

"They went into that club" Leonidas said.

"Well how are we going to get in?" Weiss said.

"I doubt any of us are over the legal limit" Blake mentioned.

"And look at Ruby, her innocent face would never pass as club material" Francesca said pinching Ruby's rosy cheeks to illustrate a point.

"Hey, I can be club material!" Ruby said. Everyone tried very very hard to ignore the meaning of that sentence out of context.

Naomi then saw a female wearing the same uniform as the male bouncer, shades and all, she then got a mischievous smirk on her face. "I have an idea, just wait for my signal and then run inside" Naomi said.

"Oh this should be good" Blake said sarcastically.

The group stayed in the line until they reached the front "ID please" the female bouncer said. But instead of presenting an ID Naomi wrapped her arms around the bouncer's neck then pull her into a deep kiss.

"I think that's the signal" Blake said. The group took advantage of the distraction and ran into the building

"Okay we're in" Ruby said.

"I never thought that miscreant's plan would work," Weiss commented.

"Wait where's Leonidas" Francesca said noticing he wasn't with them she then looked outside and saw Leonidas frozen and blushing watching from Naomi's makeout session "Oh for fuck's sake" She sighed exasperatedly and grabbed the ninja by the collar and dragged him inside, Naomi finished the kiss and followed the others inside, leaving the bouncer still trying to process what happened.

* * *

Iskandar and Yang made their way to the brightly glowing dance floor "So what am I supposed to do?" Iskandar said.

"You're suppose to dance, watch me" Yang said "Hey DJ put on my jam" she ordered, the DJ flinched as he complies with Yang's demand and puts on the song 'I Burn' as the song started Yang started to swing he hips getting into the groove. Iskandar watched her body and hair moved around the dance floor in a passionate expression of her body, Iskandar looked around saw that there was a large amount of space around him, probably because people were afraid of his size, Iskandar moved his arms in an awkward motion.

Yang giggled "Hey I never done this before" he said blushing

"Izzy, just let the music flow through you, let your instincts cut loose and have fun kinda like when you're fighting," Yang explained.

"Hmm if that's the case" Iskandar started moving his hips, his tail swinging in the movement.

"Yeah now you're getting into it" Yang said pumping her fist into the air

* * *

A dark haired, bearded man wearing a black vest and white shirt and red tie, was sweating a storm as he stared at the blonde haired girl "Oh gods no" Junior said in fear

"What is it old man?" his bar keeper said keeping his head hidden by a dark purple hoodie

"Boss, it's that blonde haired chick. Not too long ago she came here looking for someone, she grabbed me by the balls without provocation, I co operated with her told her, I didn't know who she was looking for. Long story short she didn't like my answer and then decided to trash the place" Junior said, sweating out bullets.

"Hmmm... So she's the one who knocked out the twins, been wondering who did that" the bartender said.

"And she's here with a huge dragon faunus, what the hell are we going to do" Junior panicked.

"That means nothing… if anything it works out well for us" the bartender said.

"What do you mean?" Junior said.

"Follow my lead," the bartender said. "I'll get in position" without another word, he exited through the backdoor of the bar.

* * *

Iskandar was doing the pop and lock then decided to start breakdancing, he was upside down spinning around his tail flinging like a whip, he then did a ninja get up then finished with a back flip. The crowd around Iskandar cheered.

"Wow you're a fast learner" Yang said smiling.

"Well I guess you're a better teacher than you thought." Iskandar said smiling.

"Awww thanks, I'm just going to the ladies room to wash up okay" Yang said.

"Okay, just don't take too long I'm having too much fun dancing with you" Iskandar said.

Yang smiled as she walked around a corner to the restroom.

The bartender checked his security camera footage from the catwalks... no one else was in the ladies room. "Target is in the ladies' restroom north end... Go." the bartender said.

"Right" Junior said as he and a couple of his goons followed her. Yang was washing her hands in the sink Junior and his goons were outside. He signalled as they entered the ladies room, Yang saw them in the mirror, she turned around and threw a punch which launched a goon to the wall, Junior used this opportunity to hit her with a taser and with his free hand grabbed a small palm sized speaker which emitted a small screech. It wasn't loud yet... it hurt. Yang put her hands to her ears in order to block out the sound. Junior used this chance to charge at her back hit the mirror shattering it and knocking her unconsciousness. Back on the dance floor Iskandar's ear twitched, he heard the mirror broke and the screech, he instinctively made a beeline to the bathroom.

"Hey guys Iskandar, just bolted to the bathroom" Francesca said.

"I don't know why but I felt a weird frequency" Naomi said.

"Something is up, come on let's get through that crowd and follow him" Ruby said.

He looked down the narrow hallway connecting to the bathrooms to see two goons carrying Yang "HEY" Iskandar said as he ran down the hall, scaring the goons as they picked up the pace. But as he was about two feet in front of them, someone jumped down from above getting in between him and Yang. Upon closer observation the stranger had purple hair and was wearing a bartender's uniform, "Yinsen?" Iskandar said surprised.

Yinsen looked at him with a cold expression "Hello Iskandar"

"Great, with you here, We can take these chumps together!" Iskandar said.

"And why would I do that?"" Yinsen asked. Shocking Iskandar.

"Wait you're not actually considering letting them go!?" Iskandar said.

"Yes. I am." Yinsen turns his head to glare at the two men. The two ran ahead eager to get away from the two.

"Do you have any idea what they're gonna do to her? WHY WOULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Iskandar asked.

"Consider this compensation... she wrecks this bar... we wreck her." Yinsen said.

It was then Iskandar came to a horrifying realization. "You're with them" Iskandar stated... "How could you? Have you been blackmailed, are you in debt, You don't have to-"

"I am in this club of my own free will, I assure you."

"Why?" Iskandar growled. He didn't know Yinsen very well but his team got along with CRST easy enough. Yinsen may have acted uninterested in them but he didn't seem like a bad guy... he was nice enough to his team.

"I can get access to certain information normal hunters have to waste time looking for, especially about the Whit-,Iskandar grabbed Yinsen's face and threw him into a wall landing on the dance floor, the act startled the patrons of the club and they all dashed to the exit. Save a certain group of hunters in training who witnessed the spectacle.

"Wait was that Yinsen?" Naomi said.

"What the hell" Francesca said.

"We have to help Yang and Iskandar" Ruby said.

"Wait Ruby we came here without weapons, we're useless like this but we can help get these people out of there" Weiss said.

Ruby paused before nodding " You're right, besides we can come back inside afterwards." Ruby said.

"Okay let's move" Blake said as they ran to assist the patrons.

Iskandar burst through a wall into the alley, seeing two goons loading Yang into a van "let the girl go, NOW" Iskandar said lighting his hands on fire. The henchmen whimpered before opening the back and threw Yang, onto the ground and ran for their lives. Iskandar ran to Yang's side, "Come on Yang, talk to me" Iskandar said desperately lightly tapping her face. Yang was unresponsive. Iskandar and checked her head finding a small bump. It didn't look like a concussion but you could never tell. Yang began to moan and squirm starting to wake up. "Thank the gods" Iskandar said.

Yang began to open her eyes, she began to see Iskandar's worried orange eyes "Izzy" Yang said.

"Yeah, you okay?" Iskandar asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yang said as she stood up "Ugh I will never live this down, damsel in distress is not my style," Yang said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but for now we have a fight on our hands, Yinsen and his friends will be on us soon" Iskandar said.

"Wait, Yinsen from school? From Team CRST?" Yang said.

"Yeah, apparently he works here" Iskandar.

"How long was I out?" Yang asked.

"About few minutes" Iskandar said as a few goons came out of the hole in the club Iskandar made, "So you sure you can handle this? you were just unconscious!" Iskandar said.

"I am good" Yang said as she activated her ember celica. "You should pull out your weapon now"

"Girl, I am a weapon" Iskandar said as he ignited his fists as the two charged at the goons.

* * *

Ruby and the others were outside helping the patrons of the bar got to safety "Okay I think that is all of them, now let's go help Izzy and Yang" she said. As they we about to run back inside a window shattered and a goon flew out the window with the shoulder of his suit on fire and landed on the roof of a car.

"Uh Ruby, I think they got this" Francesca said.

"But they could going to be hurt" Ruby said.

"They are the toughest people in both our groups, I'm sure they can handle themselves, besides I'm sure if we helped them we'd just get in their way cause we're unarmed" Blake said.

"Besides I'm pretty sure they would tear us apart once we tell them why we're here in the first place."" Naomi said.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS WANT FOURTH DEGREE BURNS?!" they heard Iskandar scream

"I actually agree with the blue haired deviant" Weiss said.

"As much as I respect sensei, I fear his wrath more," Leonidas said as the group as they began to run to Leonidas' car.

* * *

Iskandar slammed his arm into a goon sending him flying, one tried to attack him from behind but Iskandar's tail wrapped around the goon's neck and with a flick of his tail threw the goon into another goon. He then jumped towards three more landing on his hands doing a spin to smack the goons with his feet and tail sending them flying to the floor. _'Wow Yang was right dancing is like fighting'_ Iskandar thought.

"Wow he's good" Yang said as punched one goon. Another approached her intending harm but Yang countered with a hook. She then saw the DJ wearing a giant teddy bear head reach for his uzi so she pulled back her fist and threw another punch that fired a shot a blast at the DJ, the latter jumped from the stand out of fear before the DJ table exploded from the shot. "Oh yeah" she said triumphantly.

"We go shopping for a few hours and we come back to find the place is being trashed. Again" a girl with long black hair and green eyes about Yang and Iskandar's age, she wore a white strapless dress bladed boots and a white feather scarf and white gloves.

"We never get a moment's rest." the girl's twin but this girl had shorter red strapless dress a small black fur pelt on her shoulders and a feather in her hair, and high heel boots. Red and black claws were seen on the red clad twin's arms.

"Melanie, Miltia wonderful timing, you two and Junior take out the big one." Yinsen angrily said.

"Wait you want me to fight that fire breathing psycho!" Junior yelled in fear.

"Your choice Junior, the dragon faunus or today's job market" Yinsen said.

Junior started to sweat "You heard the man girls, time for some payback" he said grabbing his rocket launcher as the three walked into the fray.

"Take a couple of these they'll help" Yinsen said throwing them a couple of dark blue grenades.

Iskandar smelt the air and looked to find Yinsen, the twins and Junior approach him as the goons began to run away "You're going to pay for this" Junior said.

"Yeah the thing about threats they actually have to be threatening, dipshit" Iskandar said.

"Oh yeah two on three" Yang said but then a pink crystal spear came flying at her, she saw it coming and dodged, she looked to see who threw the projectile, her gaze landed on Yinsen, "YOU!, What are you doing with them?!" Yang yelled.

"I don't owe you any explanation regarding my circumstances. However, what you do owe us is 10,000 lien in damages and equipment along with several bruises and a crushed arm." Yinsen said as he covered his arms in pink diamonds creating gauntlets which he then created into two shields with spikes on them. "And as Junior said, you WILL pay your debt."" he said angrily.

" I'll have the tooth fairy pay the tab with your teeth" Yang said as she lunged towards him. She swung her fist at Yinsen the latter blocked with his shield, Yinsen then got his legs swept but when he landed he rolled away from Yang and then got up. Yang just sneered. Yinsen's eyes narrowed focusing on his objective.

Meanwhile with Iskandar grabbed a hold of Junior's bat while Melanie and Miltia tried to attack from behind but Iskandar extended his wings and smacked the twins with them before spinning hitting them each a sweep of his tail. The twins got back up and tried to take him with a series of slashes and kicks respectively, but Iskandar anticipated most of the attacks blocking and dodging them with ease. Miltia got one lucky scratch on his neck and Melanie was able to strike his shin. Iskandar then grabbed Miltia by the ankle with his tail and tripped her then followed with a uppercut sending her flying landing on her back. Melanie was about to deliver a kick to his kneecap but Iskandar jumped and hit the white dressed twin with a flying roundhouse kick. The two were in trouble, "Girls! Move!" Junior said as he transformed his club into a missile launcher, the twins jumped out of the way giving Junior the opportunity to open fire the missiles flew towards Iskandar and collided with their target in a violent explosion. Junior put his launcher down sure of victory, but his victory was premature as Iskandar emerged from the flames unharmed.

"Well that didn't work" Miltia said sarcastically Iskandar raised his hands and two streams of fire came out of them. The twins jumped out of the ways Junior barely dodged it but the back of his vest caught on fire, he panicked as he frantically took his flaming vest off and threw it away.

The three looked at Iskandar and trembled a bit, they looked at him like he was a monster, "Oh god this is how I die, by the hands of this terrifying dragon faunus," Junior lamented. Melanie then saw the blue grenade on his belt and grabbed it "HEY" he said.

"It's better than dying doing nothing" Melanie said throwing the grenade, Iskandar caught the blue grenade in his hand, the grenade opened up revealing a set of small speakers, Iskandar looked at in confusion until his ears got hit with a sonic blast loud Iskandar felt his eardrums burst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Iskandar yelled dropping the grenade covering his ears in pain, dropping to one knee,

"Holy crap that actually worked" Junior said. "Now then" he said as he walked towards Iskandar and hitting him on the head with his club knowing he couldn't fight back, Iskandar got up only to get knocked down by a kick to the solar plexus by Melanie's boot, Miltia's claw went for Iskandar's face but Iskandar released a small burst of fire making them back off a bit. They all looked at Iskandar even though he was in pain and could barely fight back, he still had that defiant look on his face. Not that it mattered.

* * *

Yang was punching through Yinsen's shields, trying to break them to no avail. Yang was barely making a dent in either of them, she could hear a slight ringing but it didn't cause her pain, she heard a roar she looked to see Iskandar in pain as Junior and the twins were smacking him around, Iskandar was in too much pain to completely fight back. Yang glanced at Iskandar, _'Izzy, what is wrong with him, wait the noise it must be hurting him because of his faunus hearing'_ Yang thought, she was then smacked by Yinsen's shields, knocking her down to the floor "You will pay for trashing MY bar" Yinsen said. Yang looked back at Iskandar with worry but then saw the blue device on the floor and knew what she had to do. Yinsen was about to smash her with the shield but Yang pushed herself up dodging the attack and fired a long range blast Yinsen blocks but the force of the blast knocked the spikes off the shield. She then ran towards Yinsen,who put his guard up covering his body. Yang jumped onto the shields and used them as a stepping stone kicking him back while leaping into the air, firing a shotgun blast at the blue grenade, destroying it.

Junior was ready to strike Iskandar's head but Iskandar grabbed the club. His horns started to glow as he started to stand up his face scowled in pure rage. He threw the bat with Junior still holding onto it at the twins knocking all three down to the floor taking them out of the fight. He then turned his attention to Yang and Yinsen.

Yinsen threw one of his shields at Yang. Yang fired several shots knocking it off course. The other shield was heading straight for her it's edges were sharp as a blade. But before the shield could connect with Yang, a arm blocked the shield making a cut in the forearm, Yang looked to her left and saw Iskandar had blocked the attack.

Iskandar pulled the sharpened shield out of his arm and threw it to the side, "Ah damn it I just bought this jacket! Yinsen I will burn your ass off." Iskandar raged.

Yinsen looked at him with a hard expression. "You shouldn't have intervened." with that statement he charged Yang crystallizing his hands into talons

Yang dodged a swipe and shot at Yinsen's body the impact pushed him back but not much. Yang took a look at his body.. It was crystallized there too! YInsen charged again this time aiming a roundhouse kick to the leg which Yang limped from but she nailed another head shot. Yang tried to go for the jaw but yinsen pushed the fist just barely enough to have it miss his chin and lands a body shot of his own in response causing her to double over.

Iskandar moved to flank him and get his right while he was occupied by Yang. He moved to strike with his tail but Yinsen suddenly grabbed yang by the throat and used yang to shield him from the tail it would've pierced the back of her skull had he not stopped.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Yinsen separated himself from his two adversaries with a crystal wall in front of him. He then kicked this wall into them sending them to the other side of the bar with a crash. "Had enough?" Yinsen asked.

Iskandar shook the dust off himself. "You do not know my limits Yinsen"

Yang clashed her fists together in anticipation. " I get first crack."

Yinsen glared into the faces of his...No... they were still allies. And they were friendly in the short time he knew them. But Yang Xiao Long had to pay for the suffering of his friends. He bent his knees ready to charge. But he stopped.

 _ **You are far... FAR too hasty... You know the bar can not handle a battle between you three.**_

' _I can take it out... no .. that... that would endanger civilians.'_ Yinsen stopped and sat down at a barstool looking solemn.

 _ **There will be a time that you will take vengeance on her for hurting your friends. But now is not that time.**_

' _This issue will take longer to debate than usual... we must contemplate this.'_ Yinsen closes his eyes and exhales then another wall formed in front of him. And another beneath him. Realizing his intentions Iskandar and Yang charged and tried to stop him attacking with fire and explosions. Two more walls formed beside him, one on each side. Another in the back... the top of the walls bent together sealing the top effectively sealing Yinsen inside.

* * *

Yang furiously punched at the structure with the intent of shattering it to pieces, frustration seeping out with each punch showing no signs of damage. "Stinking coward boxed himself in!" Yang yelled. Iskandar tried his luck shooting the flames at his box careful not to ignite the alcohol behind him. When the flames cleared no damage was visible. He punched it. A Crack was visible. He punched it again.

"AUGH!" Iskandar recoiled his hand when spikes extended out of the wall and impaled his knuckles up to his wrists

Iskandar stopped and let his aura healed his minor lacerations. He looked at Yinsen. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly moving. Wherever his attention was, it wasn't on them. Iskandar took this time to gather his thoughts. He barely cracked the crystal... but if he had a little more power.."Yang...I have an idea. What if we combined our auras and fire, we could be able to force just enough pressure to break the stuff"

Yang frowned. What do you mean by combine our fire?

"I use my aura to cover us in fire and we used our combined strength to bust his shield down" Iskandar said.

Yang hesitated for a minute, thinking of any other options. Iskandar grabs Yang by the shoulders and asks "Yang. This is the only thing that's gonna work... Do you trust me?"

After a long silence she finally replied. "I trust you" she said. Iskandar enveloped both himself and Yang in expected a searing pain typical of flames. But instead it was a soothing warmth. Almost like a best friend. "Amazing" She couldn't help but say.

"Okay here we go" Iskandar said pulling his fist back.

"Right" Yang clashed her fists together her hair started to glow and her eyes changed from Lilac to red, the flames around them turned gold.

Iskandar and Yang charged Yinsen's defensive crystals shattered as they collided with the golden fireball, Iskandar and Yang rocketed towards Yinsen's shield pulled back their fists and punched the front wall leaving a very visible crack.

"Just... A ... little... more..." Iskandar grunted as he and Yang continued to push.

"Fools" Yinsen grunted as a giant crystal pillar erupted from the ground in front of him knocking Iskandar and yang on opposite sides of the pillar as the golden fireball dissipated.

Yinsen walked towards Yang and approached Yang. Yang stood up and fired at yinsen. The blow barely fazed him as he continued to walk towards her an intense look in his eyes. Yang continued to fire with Yinsen moving through each blow as if it were a gentle summer breeze. Yang moved to punch his jaw. Yinsen simply grabbed her wrist and tore off the gauntlet on her hand. Yang moved to punch his head but Yinsen grabbed the forearm and crystallized her other arm, rendering it useless. Yang thought quickly and kneed his man parts.

"AAAAAAAAUGH" Yang screamed.

Yang flinched at the pain her knee was in from hitting Yinsen's crystallized crotch. Yinsen released her wrist and grabbed her throat with both hands choking her.

"YINSEN" Iskandar yelled getting up groggily from all the damage he took, with eyes of rage and horns glowing red, "Let her go! I don't care what she has done to your little operation, but you will let us go if you don't want your club to be burnt to ashes" Iskandar said.

If Yinsen heard him he didn't acknowledge it. He continued to strangle Yang with both hands, her face turning red.

Iskandar created two fireballs in his hands amplifying the temperature in the club "I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO LET HER GO, 1... Yinsen continued to hold Yang's throat in his hands

"2" Iskandar said angrily as the fireballs began to grow and become more wild Yinsen turned his head, seeing the determination in his eyes... and something else.

 _ **The early stages.**_

 _Indeed._ Yinsen's grip on yang's throat loosened slightly as he contemplated Iskandar's reaction.

"8" Iskandar said impatiently ready to unleash his attack the heat generated from the flame could be felt throughout the club.

 _Hmmm... let's see where this story takes him._

 _ **Oh you sentimental sap. A good love story always got you going.**_

"9!" Iskandar yelled ready to throw his attack

Yinsen looked to Yang and spoke loud enough for Iskandar to hear "You're lucky we just finished repairs", he took his hands off Yang's throat and pushed her to Iskandar.

' _And doubly lucky that he cares for her.'_

 _ **Such passion. As expected for a first timer**_

 _Whatever he feels for her... it will be eternal._

"If this is another trick" Iskandar threatened the fireball glowing brighter than ever.

"No tricks Iskandar. Though your paranoia is understandable" Yinsen said he then looked to Yang as she got up ", I won't charge you for the damages you made tonight, but stay out of my way" Yinsen said as he walked past Iskandar towards the exit "Leave now before I change my mind... Demonic Knight." Yinsen said. Iskandar clenched his fist upon hearing his former title.

"I oughta turn this place into a crater." Yang grumbled.

"Let's go Yang, we're done here" Iskandar said as he and Yang headed to the exit he then glanced at Yang _'I can't keep this up forever, and she will ask why Yinsen called me that... I should tell her now get this over with"_ His mind set, they exited the club

* * *

 _ **Was that really necessary child?**_

 _He was going to dance around it forever ifI didn't slip a hint... he can either let the subject fester and rot their relationship with secrecy... or he can come clean and play off the girl's sympathy_

 _ **You know... just because you're doing it for other people.. It doesn't make you any less of an asshole**_

 _Noted... I better get back soon so I don't worry the team._ His conversation finished he pistoned a pillar out of the ground launching him back to Beacon.

* * *

"Well that was a thing" Yang said. Iskandar looked down "hey are you okay?" she asked.

"Well I know you trust me, but can I trust you with a secret" Iskandar said.

"Uh ...okay?" Yang said confused at the unexpectedness of it.

"Okay" Iskandar then picked up Yang bridal style and spread his wings and flew up with a yelp from Yang. In the air he looked around and saw a old abandoned building he decided to land on the roof

"So why did you take me on top of this old building?" Yang said.

"So no one can hear us, this is a really big bombshell I'm about to drop. I know this will change things between us, I just need to tell someone this, cause I know sooner or later I won't be able to continue the farce. I lied to you about my past well at least part of it" Iskandar said.

"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with that "Demonic Knight thing Yinsen called you?" Yang asked.

"Yes... You see, I never was part of a gang, when I was six me and Hephaestion lost our parents,our house was secluded for demolition by my parent's enemies, but the defences that protected us against grimm broke. My parents told me to run and protect my little brother. My last sight of them was them being struck down by grimm" Iskandar paused for a moment.

"So... when do we get to the secret?" Yang asked..

"Right" Iskandar said. "We traversed the desert for a week until we got to Vacuo, there we found how cruel the world can be to faunus, Vacuo has a more tolerant policies towards faunus but there are individuals that still consider faunus 'lesser beings' We lived in the ghettos surviving on scraps of food, clothes, anything that was needed to live we only had pieces of it. The only job I could get was shining shoes for pedestrians. But one day I was walking back from my job to find my brother being assaulted by a businessman in the alley we called our home. He accused my brother of stealing from him. I got between them, but he pulled out a gun and he shot me." Iskandar said lifting his shirt revealing the bullet hole scar on his abdomen near the kidney. "I fell to the ground, the pain was intense but as I looked up, I saw him point his gun at Griffin, I got angry I felt something burning inside me, I had to do something, I couldn't let him kill my brother, so I, s-so I" Iskandar said choking on his words.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me that part." Yang said concerned.

"That was when I unlocked my semblance and I used it to set a man on fire" Iskandar said sorrowfully.

"Hey he was going to hurt your brother it was self defence" Yang said trying to comfort him.

"I know. But still doesn't excuse for what I did, anyway afterwards I passed out, when I came to I found out we were rescued by some members of the white fang who were having a rally nearby" Iskandar said.

"Wait... THE WHITE FANG?!" Yang asked surprised.

"Yes, but it was a peaceful organization before leadership changed and it is now what you know today" Iskandar said. "Me and Griffin actually formed a close bond with the previous leader, Ghira." Iskandar was careful not to reveal Blake's secret to her teammate for it was not his secret to share. "Before he stepped down, I knew something was wrong. The White Fang became more militaristic, but we still stayed to complete our training. However our skills would be used for things that the White Fang would never do. When I turned 15 I was placed in a black ops unit, 'The Predators' and at 16 became leader of said group specialised in dust acquisition, destruction of businesses that use faunus slave labour, and my least favourite part of the job ..." Iskandar gulped. "Assassination" Iskandar said.

"Wait, you were an assassin?... You killed people?" Yang said in a voice of disbelief.

"Yes, although it was not a path I wanted to go down, there was no honour killing unarmed businessmen, during my years in the White Fang I saw my brother change, he became more vicious, we argued more and he was been reacting more hostile towards humans. Mainly the ones who were more prejudiced than others, but some days he took his anger out on any human unlucky enough to be in his way." Iskandar said.

"...It must be hard being a Faunus" Yang said sadly.

"It is challenging, to be honest that stuff doesn't bother me anymore, because I already know what I am" Iskandar said. "A monster" he continued.

"Izzy you aren't a-" Yang said

"But I am! I was assigned to kill those people, they were corporate scumbags who abused and mistreated faunus, but I mainly killed so Hephaestion wouldn't have to. If I didn't do it our boss Adam would have ordered Griffin to do it. I didn't know how to deal with the guilt of allowing him to be murderer. So I've taken lives so he didn't have to. Lives of people who probably had families waiting for them. I felt my parents would have been ashamed of me, 'cause all I wanted was to be heroes like them. I started to wonder who I was and what I was fighting for. I tried hunting down people who deserved it, murderers, drug dealers, rapists, they all faced justice, but as much as I tried to do the right thing, all I felt a hole in my soul which grew with each soul I've taken" Iskandar said as a tear feel down his cheek.

"What about your brother. Did you succeed in not making him a murder?" Yang asked.

"I didn't want my brother to know the burden of taking a life, even though sometimes I was too late, I knew I had to get him out of there. Griffin on the other hand thought I was being selfish, being ungrateful to the people who took us in, given us a home and taught us how to fight back. It was a hot topic between us." Iskandar said then took a breath "Our last mission was to intercept a Schnee Dust Company shipment, but it was a trap. The package exploded, and all of my teammates, died. Some were lucky and the explosion killed them. Others... I tried to save them... but... but they lost too much blood." Iskandar choked slightly as he remembered the helplessness of not being able to save a single one of his comrades especially the one he cared most. Yang put a hand on his shoulder to bring him back to Remnant. Iskandar continued his story

"I found my brother badly injured under a pile of rubble, I got him out of there but before I could get him some help he died in my arms there, I looked up to see my boss.. Adam Taurus, Roman Torchwick and some mystery woman. I KNEW Adam betrayed me and my comrades, I tried to take them down but they shot me down into the river, then Ozpin found me, and the rest you know" Iskandar said sorrowfully.

Iskandar looked at Yang to see her covering her mouth in shock "I know my crimes are irredeemable, and if you decide to turn me in I'll understand. But know that however short my time at Beacon was, they were the best I've had in years. There I actually thought I could have a normal life and actually do something good for once. But ... But my past is still there and it will always be my sin" Iskandar said. Before he could say anything else he saw Yang run up to him, he expected her to punch him, however what he received was a heartfelt hug from Yang.

"Don't beat yourself up, I know what you did was awful but you didn't want that life, you were just trying to be a good big brother and keep an eye on Griffin to see if he stayed on the right path, besides you are the leader of team DMON those guys would be lost without you, besides Ruby would miss you too much, she calls you 'the big brother she never had' and honestly you saved my life. If a White Fang assass- Former assassin, was willing to risk his life to save a human, I honestly think he wouldn't be such a bad guy would he, besides Ozpin trusts you so I trust you" Yang said.

Iskandar was flabbergasted he wiped away his tears and looked the blonde brawler in the eye "Thank you Yang, that means a lot, I promise to you I left that life behind I am dedicated to becoming a hunter, a honour bound hero my family can be proud of" Iskandar said with a sincere smile

"I'll make sure of that, anyway let's head back. Our teams are probably worrying about us" Yang said.

"Agreed, hold on" Iskandar said as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spread his wings and flew off to find Yang's motorcycle.

* * *

Iskandar and Yang roamed the halls of the dorms until they got to Yang's room. "Tonight was great, I'll be honest that fight in the club was the most fun I've had in years" Iskandar said.

"Yeah same here, I mean besides learning about one of our classmates being a part of a criminal syndicate and him assisting in my kidnaping, it's been a fun night" Yang said with a smile.

"But next time, please don't pick a fight with gangsters until you have proof they are doing something illegal, or when you are just getting information, if they attack first then you can go nuts, if I may be so bold, what information did you want from Yinsen's club anyway?" Iskandar asked.

"I'll tell you some other time. It's getting late, and thanks I'll keep that lesson in mind" Yang said

"Well thanks for having my back, I would have been in some serious trouble with that sonic grenade thing" Iskandar said.

Yang had a smirk on her face as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down till his head was closer to hers she then kissed his cheek. Iskandar's face turns red from the action.

"Goodnight" Yang said before entering her room, Iskandar just stood there paralysed in shock.

"She kissed me." he mumbled.

Iskandar entered his room touching the cheek Yang kissed still comprehending Yang's actions.

* * *

Leonidas, Francesca and Naomi were playing a videogame and turned their heads to him when they heard him enter. "Hey how did your date go casanova" Francesca asked even though she knew half of the date.

"Oh it was very exciting, how about you guys" Iskandar said

"We just played Francesca's video games all night, It's no combat arena, but it's certainly better than nothing" Leonidas said.

"Why thank you Leo" Francesca said.

"Did you get some action?" Naomi said teasingly

"That's none of your business, but she did kiss my cheek" Iskandar.

"Awww that's sweet maybe next time she'll ride you like her motorcycle and pull off some sweet moves like you did on the dance floor" Naomi said, causing her teammates to look at her in horror. Leonidas and Francesca quickly covered her mouth with their hands and Naomi widening her eyes to what she just said.

"How would you know about her motorcycle OR my dance moves tonight?" Iskandar asked in an angry tone the temperature in the air began to rise.

"Uh funny story" Leonidas said nervously.

* * *

Yinsen walked to the entrance of his dorm room and opened it. HIs teammates were sleeping, he heard Silva yawn as she opened her eyes "Yinsen?…..what were you doing out this late?"

"I was getting some training in, and enjoying Vale's nightlife." Yinsen stated smoothly. "I'm sorry to have woken you up."

"Why do you smell like Iskandar and Yang, I thought they had a date tonight?" Silva asked.

"They happened to be at the same club I was" Yinsen stated. "We enjoyed ourselves though i left so not to become a third wheel."

"Why do you smell like his flames then, did you two fight in the club?" Silva asked.

"Yeah a fight broke out. I tried managing the chaos best I could." Yinsen stated.

Silva then pouted angrily at him "You shouldn't put yourself in the middle of that" Silva said.

"I had to" Yinsen stated. Silva stared into his eyes seeing determination

Then Silva took notice of his clothes "Why are there scorch marks on your clothes I doubt Iskandar is reckless enough for friendly fire." Silva said.

Yinsen nodded. "True. But these were not caused by Iskandar, Yang hurt me through stray shots." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Alright so that explains it, just be careful around those two, I'm glad you're okay and had fun, anyway we should get some sleep" Silva said.

Yinsen nodded. "Yes, of course" he stripped himself of his jacket and his pants.

Silva's face went completely red "DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF ME" she yelled. Silver groaned in his sleep

Yinsen blushed as well realizing his folly. He hastily pulled up his pants but fell on his butt in panic. "Sorry... I'm... I'm used to living alone."

"I-It's okay you just s-startled me is all" Silva stuttered.

Yinsen walked to his bed and constructed a wall that acted as a changing curtain. Changing into comfortable pants and no shirt. He put himself under the covers trying to forget the incident that occurred. But his humiliation was not over yet

 _ **Wow... just... wow.**_

 _Shut. UP._

 _ **I honestly, TRULY did not think you would fall for that trope.**_

 _SHUT. UP! LET ME REST!_

The familiar voice in his head allowed him his rest chuckling into silence.

"Good night" Silva said. Yinsen turned around to see Silva's smiling face as she drifted off to sleep.

Yinsen stared into the face of innocence. It was so... sweet and caring.

 _ **Careful boy... The signs are starting to show... Either that or you're just being creepy.**_

Yinsen blushed harder and covered his face under the sheets willing himself to go to sleep.

 **A/N: BOOM another chapter done, I just want to thank :iconPokespecshipperplz: for being a great editor and helping me with Yinsen's battle style and mannerisms anyway (Poke: I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE HIM AN AVERAGE COCKY LITTLE JAMES BOND VILLAIN) I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and Iskandar's first 'date' Tune in next time to see Yinsen and Silver vs team CRDL along with special guest star Velvet Scarlatina. Anyway see you guys next time**


	8. Chapter 8 Jaundice

**(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 8: Jaundice**

A few weeks have passed since Iskandar and Yang's incident at the club, Iskandar and Yang didn't talk much to Yinsen after their encounter.

Iskandar was now in the ring with the black haired leader of team PRSN Senji Galicia-Feldgrau as he wielded his hammer in one hand, the other opponent was Damien Crimson, A red haired human wearing a blue jacket, crimson shirt and white pants, the leader of team DRGN . He had two gauntlets on his arms the twin dragon fangs, along with Noriaki Hisui of team PRSN a warrior wearing grey and black armour all over their body and a boy who had blonde spiked hair, with a black Z-bolt symbol on each side of his blonde hair. He was a green-eyed boy, who was wearing a yellow vest with a small dark yellow scarf on his chest, with a black t-shirt underneath, though the sleeves were ripped off, measuring up to his shoulders and showing off his muscles. He also wore some black pants with multiple zipper pockets, some black and yellow sneakers, and some black fingerless gloves that claws extended out of the knuckles. He was Neos Xanthos of team DRGN.

The five were in their battle stance "Begin" Glynda said starting the match.

Neos ran towards Iskandar wanting to claim the first blow he slashed with his electrified claws but Iskandar dodged by jumping into the air, creating a huge stream of fire from his hands. Neos than retreated so he wouldn't get caught in the blaze, Senji jumped into the air ready to smash him with his hammer but Iskandar blocked it with his huge swords in a crossguard. With a burst of fire he propelled Senji back. Noriaki ran up and caught his teammate in mid air before firing a few plasma rounds from his drill sword. Iskandar dodged few of the blasts while one hit him in the torso and he doubled over from the impact. Iskandar shook it off and flew low for a quick strike. Damien saw what Iskandar was doing and fired a stream of fire from his gauntlets engulfing Iskandar in flames.

"You idiot! Dragon faunus are immune to fire!" Senji yelled as Iskandar burst from the flames Iskandar slashed at him with his swords but Damien jumped back trying his best not to get hit.

In the stands were the rest of team DRGN, a dark haired samurai wearing a black shirt and blue open long coat his name was Ryu Yahto and a white long haired girl wearing a white sweater and light blue shirt and miniskirt team DRGN's archer Gwen Charlotte. "Those two really going in head first are they?" Gwen observed.

"Agreed, but despite their recklessness, it does not mean they lack skill" Ryu said.

Sitting next to them were the remaining team PRSN members a black haired wolf faunus wearing a black shirt with a red vest over it accompanied with grey jeans, his tail wagging in anticipation his name is Richthofen Blutfur, the other green haired teammate wore a red visor as well as a green and black jacket and pants his name was Peter Devert

"It sure is going to be good seeing Senji and Noriaki in action" Richt said.

"That we can agree on" Peter agreed.

"Damn it" Damien lamented as Iskandar's tail then grabbed Damien's leg. Iskandar was still under fire from Noriaki and Senji so he decided to throw Damien at them, the flying body crashing into his fellow classmate.

Iskandar was about to unleash a stream of fire at them but he was then hit in the back by a bolt of lightning it's origin was from Neos hit him on the back with a blast of lightning taking a chunk out of his aura. "Hey! Thats mine!" Grey ranted.

"Calm yourself Grey, There are many cases of people with similar semblances" Yinsen said.

Iskandar then turned around swung his hand and created a giant claw made of flames. Neos dodged the fiery claw but when he looked back he saw Iskandar's flaming fist a few inches away from his face. Neos took the punch and flew back Iskandar tried to spread his wings but they trembled and were rigid. ' _Hmmm interesting it seems that whenever Iskandar is hit in the wings it causes muscle spasms, that could paralyze him temporarily. Should at the very least keep him out of the air and on the ground. Note to self... something that sticks and is heavy, and hurts'_ Yinsen thought.

Senji slammed his hammer into Iskandar's side, continuing the assault Damien delivered a few well-placed punches to Iskandar's pectorals and solar plexus. "Damn it" Iskandar said as his wings twitched.

The dragon faunus saw Noriaki was about to strike Iskandar released a burst of flames knocking Damien, Noriaki and Senji on their backs. Iskandar continued the offensive as Neos ran to Noriaki side and helped him up, knowing Neos would be the bigger threat Iskandar opened up Raphael's Wrath, firing rounds from the triple barrel shotgun sword, the students scattered to dodge the assault Noriaki created a wall made of jade Iskandar launched himself towards the wall and pierced through the wall with his sword the tip of the sword came out of the other side as Iskandar fired another round breaking the armour on Noriaki's abdomen and launched to the floor Noriaki tried to get back up but ultimately collapsed from exhaustion.

"Noriaki!" Senji cried out for his teammate as he ran over to him, checking for any permanent damage

"I'm fine Senji, but my aura is in the red, I'm done" Noriaki said.

"You did well, don't worry I'll take him down" Senji responded

Iskandar was slashing his swords at Damien who was trying to keep the dragon at bay "You didn't seem to take that last blast too well. Let's see how you handle THIS!" Neos said to himself as he charged his claws with lightning and lunged at Iskandar's back, he extended his arm to strike but Iskandar shot fire from his feet boosting him up into the air into a backflip, as Neos looked up Iskandar brought down a flaming fist that slammed the lightning user to the ground, cracking the floor beneath him as well. Iskandar then flashed a toothy grin.

"NEOS" Damien yelled in concern for his lifelong friend, he saw Neos passed out and quickly sighed before giving a look to Iskandar who shook his head regaining his stoic demeanor.

Senji roared as he swung his hammer at Iskandar, the dragon faunus side stepped out of the way and swung Divine Star Slayer, the dark haired boy used his hammer to block. Being pushed back the red haired brawler ran up to Iskandar to deal a devastating punch, Iskandar responded by breathing a stream of fire that engulfed Damien. As everyone looked at the inferno, Damien burst through the flames and delivered a mighty punch to Iskandar's face sending him flying while in mid air Senji created a ethereal sea dragon that slammed into Iskandar driving him into the wall. Iskandar sat on the floor gasping for breath. Before he could get back up Senji and Damien were standing over him.

"Damn it" Iskandar said as a buzzer blared.

"That is enough, Students as you can see here Mr Drakon's aura has dropped into the red Iskandar wouldn't be able to fight but he is also in a position where his opponents are in complete control of the battle, meaning that in a tournament battle this would end the match" Glynda said. Five displays appeared with all the combatants above them with health bars underneath Iskandar, Neos and Noriaki's aura were in the red while Senji and Damien were in the low orange.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, however if it wasn't a tournament battle, the true objective would be staying alive in a fight, protecting citizens and taking down the enemy combatant" Iskandar said.

"Correct, Mr Drakon" Glynda responded.

"Meaning in the field the only way to win is to survive" Iskandar said as his tail snuck up behind and was about to wrap around Neos' neck but he lowered his tail "but for now I will yield" Iskandar said as Neos took the claw away from his neck.

"Very good, you know your skills in battle but remember to account for your opponents skills and try to plan countermeasures against them, and next time don't be so macho and insist on a four vs one battle" Glynda said.

"My apologies miss Goodwitch, I was just trying to test the limits of myself and of my fellow students" Iskandar said

"very well then now please return with your fellow students

"Good hustle their Neos" Damien said.

"Thanks Damien" Neos thanked his leader.

"Iskandar you fought bravely but I have trained to take huge fighters like yourself," Senji said.

"Wasn't this a team effort" Noriaki said causing Senji to chuckle nervously.

"Yes it was Noriaki, but this now proves my might over the dragons, I don't mean that as a race thing it is just that mystic faunus are known for immense strength in combat" Senji replied.

"I take no offence but know this in the future I will get stronger, the question is will you be able to keep up, anyway it has been an honour to spar with you all" Iskandar said

"Thank man" Neos said.

"Well next time you won't 'crash and burn" Damien said causing everyone around him to cringe

"Not your best work, Damien" Neos said.

"Yeah I mean when Yang does it, it's cute, but that one" Iskandar said doing the "so-so" hand gesture

"Yeah I appreciate a woman that can make a good pun" Damien said.

Noriaki then walked to the door.

"Hey Noriaki you okay" Senji asked.

"I'm fine just need to repair my armour" Noriaki said.

"Are you sure you don't want to" Senji asked

"I'M FINE" Noriaki shouted back, shocking those surrounding him. "I'm sorry I really got to fix this, I'll see you later" he said as he left the arena.

"Okay see ya" Senji said.

"That guy is an enigma" Richthofen said.

"Richt" Peter said annoyed.

"What he is" Richt replied

"Very well, we have one final match for today Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester" Glynda announced.

"Good luck Jaune" Pyrrha said as the two fighters entered the arena

"So Iskandar kinda surprised you lost this battle" Yang said

"I must have underestimated their abilities I'll take that into consideration next time" Iskandar said.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask do you want to study together sometime, we can start tonight" Yang offered

"That actually sounds like a good offer thank you," Iskandar said

"Yeah we can have a big ol' study party," Ruby said with glee.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I mean Leonidas and I are the smartest in our class" Weiss said rubbing her chin.

"Thank you, Ice queen" Leonidas said.

"Excuse me" Weiss said.

"What, it's what Francesca and everyone else calls you" Leonidas said.

"I stand by it" Francesca said.

"I don't call you Ice queen tiny tits" Naomi said with a smile aggravating Weiss.

"Uh guys, the match" Blake said.

"Oh right" Ruby said as everyone saw Jaune's a few minutes of seeing Jaune struggling it started to become hard to watch the teams watched as Jaune faced against Cardin, Jaune was ragged and out of breath while Cardin was arrogant in his skills.

"Come on" Jaune said before he roared his battle cry as he charged and swung his sword with poor form, Cardin quickly side stepped to the right and dodged the attack as Jaune looked back Cardin swung his mace and made Jaune fall to the floor causing him to lose his shield in the process.

"What is Jaune doing he's being too predictable" Iskandar said.

"He's definitely lacking proper form," Leonidas said.

"Maybe it's to lure Cardin into a state of overconfidence" Francesca theorized.

"Let's just watch the fight," Yang said as Jaune's sword was blocked by Cardin's mace.

"This is the part where you lose" Cardin said.

"Over my dead" Jaune couldn't finish that sentence as Cardin kneed Jaune in the groin causing the blonde knight to drop on his side. As Cardin was about to deal the final blow an alarm blared signaling the match was over. Cardin moved to his side of the arena his display showing he hasn't taken any damage while Jaune's health bar was in the red. Glynda took centre stage to address the students "Students as you can see Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style duel it would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Glynda explained Pyrrha looked at the result disappointed that Jaune lost. "Mister Arc It's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or decide a more defensive strategy" Glynda said causing Jaune to sigh.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" Glynda said.

"Speak for yourself" Cardin said as he walked off, Iskandar growled at his comment.

"Remember everyone the vytal festival is only a few months away" Glynda said as Yang punched the air, while Iskandar smirked with anticipation, while Ruby couldn't contain her excitement "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing, those who decide to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda added before the bell rang. Pyrrha looked at Jaune who slumped his head down in defeat.

* * *

At lunch team RWBY, JNPR, DMON and CRST were sitting together Nora was telling tales while Jaune played with his food "there we were in the middle of the night" Nora said.

"It was day" Ren said.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" Nora continued

"they were beowolves" Ren corrected her again

"DOZENS OF THEM" Nora said.

"two of 'em" Ren fact checking.

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs" Nora said sitting down triumphantly

Ren sighed "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" Ren said.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked with such worry.

"Oh yeah, Why?" Jaune responded

"You've barely eaten your mashed potatoes" Iskandar said drawing attention away from the mountain of food he had.

"How can you eat that much?" Weiss asked flabbergasted

"My metabolism burns fast, need 12000 calories to maintain muscle mass" Iskandar said.

"It's just that you seem you seem...not okay" Ruby said

"Yeah you just seemed down lately" Silver said.

"There is no shame in loss, you'll get him eventually" Yinsen said.

"Yeah Cardin isn't that skilled" Leonidas said.

"Yeah he's a arrogant, well there is a word for him but it's best not said around polite company" Francesca said.

"Yeah, team CRDL rub me the wrong way" Naomi said.

"So Jaune if you're ever having trouble with him you can always talk to us or a teacher" Iskandar said.

"Eh, guys I'm fine….look" Jaune said" laughing nervously putting his thumb up and smiling as a farce.

They then heard Cardin laughing as team CRDL was surrounding a long haired brunette girl with bunny ears, Silver was acquainted with her as Velvet Scarletina. Silver started to growl and was about to rise from his seat but Silva grabbed his arm. "Please don't." she said knowing he can become a literal volcano when he's angry.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to mess around you know. Practical jokes" Jaune said.

"He's a bully" Ruby stated.

"Oh please tell me one time he 'bullied' me" Jaune said using air quotes.

"The time he knocked your scroll out of your hand" Leonidas said.

"The time he made your shield expand and jam you in the doorframe" Yang said.

"Or the time the stuffed you in a rocket propelled locker and launched it out of the school" Iskandar said.

"I didn't land far from the school" Jaune said.

"Jaune like Iskandar said you can always talk to us if you need help" Pyrrha said

"OH! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS" Nora said standing triumphantly.

Silver perked at that thought. "Let's do it." he said, sporting a grin.

"Nora, I'm loving your energy, but we'll put that idea in the 'maybes', although breaking Cardin's crotch with a hammer or battle axe on the other hand" Francesca said.

"Pft. Amateurs." Yinsen said from behind his cup.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?!" Francesca said.

"What did you mean by that" Leonidas said

Yinsen sighs and puts down his cup

"Amateurs always start with the eyes and the groin. When you want to hurt a person... TRULY hurt them... you always start with the knee and the elbows... they produce much more pain than the limbs and reduce the chances of spasms and flailings messing up your work. And as an added bonus, those broken joints?

Yinsen, caught in his own momentum began to smile sadistically.

"Every time they move, They'll feel like they're being crushed allllll over again... and with the plans I have for him... he WILL move... each fist i slam into him will have him flinch and his joints will scream in agony for each strike."

Everyone stares at him with mixed reactions of horror

 _'And he told us to keep quiet about the incident at Junior's club although I'm guessing that comment will raise questions'_ Yang thought

"Dude... what the fuck" Leonidas said as everyone looked at him questioning

Yinsen just looked at his friends for the longest time before his eyes widened his smile dropping to a look of worry and panic.

"ah!... oops... i did it again... sorry guys... it's hard to hold stuff like that in sometimes... especially when i want to hurt someone as despicable as Winchester" Yinsen said.

"Still that is some dark shit man, and I'm supposed to be the angry one of the group" Francesca said.

Yinsen simply looked at her briefly before shaking his head and turning to Jaune. "Now. With that much said... what do you want to do Jaune?"

"Definitely not torture him" Jaune said, still shaken by his talk.

Yinsen nodded. "Good... Very good... but you can't keep it like this forever"

"Look Jaune I know where you're coming from I too had problems with a bully, her name was Cleopatra Phareigh, I was a pretty standard student back at my combat school, my friends, other students and teachers were friendly to me, but when Cleo learnt that I was bisexual when I was checking out other girls in the changing room, that's when things started to change" Naomi said balling her fists.

Yinsen looked to her in sympathy. ' _This could make things hard for the poor girl... no wonder she only stays in the early stages'_ he thought.

"After she found out the other students started treated me differently, they thought I was some sort of leper they even thrown food at me, talk behind me back or call me names or pull mean pranks on me and the teachers didn't do a thing to stop it but I had two friends that still had my back Felicia and Lana, fun fact they are actually dating now" Naomi said.

"Well it's good to hear some of this story has some light" Leonidas said.

"Anyway one day I saw Cleo trying to mess with Lana and Felicia for still being my friend, that was something I could not tolerate" Naomi said.

"What did you do?" Yang asked.

"I could have beaten her up but I knew that wouldn't be justice. Then I thought, she wanted to make me into a pervert then a pervert she got, I groped her gave her a bunch of dirty jokes that made her spine chill, I kept acting this way because well it's fun and this way I don't have to be a victim again" Naomi said.

"Naomi, I had no idea" Francesca said with a look of understanding.

"Even though you may be a degenerate, you're still our friend" Weiss said

"Yeah we'll always have your back, we know you'll be quite close to ours." Silva said.

"Yeah so don't worry bout a thing" Grey said.

Yinsen nodded silently voicing his agreement in this matter

Naomi smiled "thanks guys" Naomi said unaware a tan girl with black hair and blue eyes at the table adjacent to them wearing a golden tiara with a pink diamond on it she wears a golden silk armless top that shows her mid-riff that has a window in the middle to show her cleavage and a dress that splits showing the thigh and cuts off at the knees for mobility reasons listened to the entire story. A tan girl surrounded by the shadows of three boys gripped her fork tightly from hearing that story

"Naomi I appreciate the story I really do, but I'm fine, besides it's not like Cardin's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody" Jaune said.

They then heard a yelp of pain as everyone turned their heads "Ow that hurts" Velvet yelled as Cardin was pulling on her ears.

"See I told you they were real" Cardin said as he and his friends laughed at the rabbit faunus pain.

"What a freak" Rush said causing teams DMON, RWBY, JNPR and CRST's anger to rise, Iskandar's claws gouging the table in rage.

"Excuse me for on second." Silver said as he stood up with lunch tray in his hand.

"Please tell me he's not going to do something stupid" Iskandar said.

"I want to say yes, but I would be lying. I hope nothing explodes this time." Silva said as Iskandar and the rest of the group got up Silver walked up over to Cardin and with a swift action slammed his lunch tray into the back of Cardin's head causing him to let go of Velvet's ears.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER, JACKASS!" Silver shouted at Cardin in rage. Velvet just stared at the dragon faunus who saved her.

Cardin rubbed the back of his head "You rotten bastard" Cardin said as he stood up about he was about to punch Silver, Iskandar got between the two and pushed them apart.

"Break it up" Iskandar said before Cardin landed a punch on Iskandar's face. After he recovered from the hit he turned his head and looked at the two of them.

"Typical you faunus are so weak you have to rally together because you can't take us one-on-one, you filthy animals" Cardin said.

"Says the shit haired asshole who picks on a defenceless woman to make himself feel strong" Silver yelled.

"Silver." Yinsen said walking up to them "It is unwise to pick a fight at this time and place... please stand down."

Cardin looked to Yinsen "Next time keep your pets on a leash" he said referring to his teammates.

Yinsen replied by punching Cardin in the face. He then grabbed Cardin's face and made the arrogant boy look him into his cold pink eyes. "You are _gravely_ mistaken in my motives. I do not care for you or whatever family name you hold." Yinsen's grip tightened. His hands beginning to crystallize Cardin's face. "If there was even the slightest reason to wash you clean from the face of this earth, i would gladly rip your guts out, yank your spine out of your mouth and use it to impale the hearts of you and your teammates. Furthermore...you had the gall to insult my teammate, you should know any insult directed at my team is an insult to me, and that is a mistake no one makes without fierce retaliation." Yinsen said.

"Alright, alright, look since tensions are high, how about you two settle it on the battlefield we have a free period before Dr. Oobleck's class" Iskandar recommended.

"Sounds good to me" Cardin said.

"Likewise" Silver replied.

"I look forward to hearing your pleas of mercy." Yinsen said he removed his powers from cardin's face and shoved him on his butt glaring at him all the while.

Silver then felt something tug the back of his shirt he growled as he turned around to see Velvet and his rage ceased "Oh sorry about that, miss."

"Oh don't worry, I just want to say thank you for saving me back there, normally Coco and Yatsuhashi helps me but they decided to eat outside and I was still hungry, I'm sorry for causing any trouble" Velvet said.

"they were hurting you, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing" Silver said.

"Still it was very brave of you" Velvet said.

"Thank you" Silver said as he stared into the bunny faunus brown eyes.

"Hey glad someone finally smacked that asshole, I couldn't stand him and his prejudiced bullying" they all turned to face Damien, Neos, Ryu and Gwen

"The way I see it, he is an asshole to everyone. He just gives faunus a harder time. Might I ask why would you, a human, care about a faunus being mistreated. Do you know the victim in question?" Yinsen asked.

"No, Velvet is an acquaintance at best, actually despite being human my mom was a komodo dragon faunus" Damien responded

"So you are one of those rare instances of a human born between a mixed couple" Iskandar said.

"Yeah, I always hated that my mom was discriminated as well as I for our heritage" Damien said with a tightly griped fist and an expression that was mixed between anger and sadness.

"Damien" Neos said concerned for his friend

"I don't remember how but one day I woke up all bloody and beaten up and saw my mother, dead" Iskandar eyes widened as Damien's story struck a chord with him. "I am at peace with it but please I ask you take him down, can't stand guys like that" Damien said

"Don't worry Damien I will make him pay" Silver said.

"Yes, I'll be honest even I've been wanting a crack at him" Ryu said.

"So please kick that jerk's butt for us" Gwen said.

"I look forward to using his small intestine as a jump rope." Yinsen said creating a pink crystal dagger with a sadistic grin.

"He means that figuratively right" Gwen whispered to Ryu, the latter shrugged not wanting to know the answer.

"Just please tell me you aren't going to kill him" Iskandar said.

"Relax, he doesn't need his kneecaps to live?" Yinsen said, his smile turning into a glare.

"Besides they deserve every broken bone they get coming to them, and you can't stop us from duking it out" Silver said.

"I realise that and stopping this fight was not my intent, I know you can beat them I just don't want you to cross a line, besides you can do more than break their bones" Iskandar said.

Yinsen sighed irritated at the man's "mentor" attitude "His big fat inflated ego"

"Anyway People like Cardin are too arrogant. I honestly would like to settle this peacefully, however some problems can only be solved by force, anyway think how he would react to a faunus and human defeating them with a handicap, it would make them rethink their standing in the school's social hierarchy" Iskandar reasoned ' _Also helps prevent Silver from melting those idiots alive. And Yinsen... after what saying what he knows... i don't even want to know what he'll do'_ Iskandar thought. Yinsen however was less than impressed.

 _The nerve this brat has... lecturing ME of all people in how to break people mentally... Look at him... so smug with how smart he thinks he is._

 _ **No, helping it... best to let him keep thinking that he's top dog. Easier to have an egotistical friend than a egomaniacal enemy. Easier to control. Much more variety of bait to feed him.**_

 _They always are... but i'm not gonna let him go thinking he's hot shit._

"That could work" Ryu added.

Yinsen scoffed. "A plan to break their pride? It won't do anything to darwinian scum like them. They'll just use this insult against them as motivation to get stronger and make such mockery a thing of the past. And worse, they'll have a vendetta against us and constantly find ways to get us out of their sight.

Silva was the first to speak. "So no matter what they'll keep a target on us."

"Bullies do have a reputation of being persistent" Naomi added.

"Hey, I wanted to report them to Glynda, let them be punished by authority. But with Silver looking for a fight, only conflict can occur" Iskandar said. "This is the next best thing."

"Even so, your plan will create more annoyances I don't want to waste time on. And Iskandar..." Yinsen walked to iskandar until he was right up into his face. "I don't recall ever asking for your opinion so go take your little plan and shove it up your... well you get it" With his piece said, Yinsen walked away down the hall.

"I only wanted to help" Iskandar said to himself

There was a long pause before Ruby of all people spoke up first. "What bit him in the butt?"

"He coulda just said 'No'" Blake commented. "There was no need to go that far."

"Agreed. Something seems off about that guy" Francesca said.

"What tipped you off, the torture talk or the rejection of iskandar's plan?" asked Leonidas with a clear bit of sarcasm in his tone.

* * *

Yinsen pulled his fist from the wall growling as he pulled it out.

 _That man never ceases to piss me off... thinking he can tell ME what to do..._

 _ **Since we are on the subject of not using power, You have been relying on me a bit too much lately.**_

 _Right... ill brush up my skills... head down to the training room... hopefully they're replaceable._

As yinsen stormed down the hall he failed to notice a silver haired cat faunus following him from behind

"I wonder what could cause him to react so strongly" silva said.

* * *

Yinsen was practicing his close quarters combat on training dummies, repeating his fighting patterns and refining them

Block. Twist... armbar.

Block, rotate, slam, break elbow

Block, knee, heel drop kick

Duck, shove right, foot on thigh

Grab, overhand throw

Grab,hip throw, use shin to break arm at the elbow.

Grab, twist fall shatter shatter SHATTER SHATTER

*pant pant... pant*

Yinsen pulled away from the broken training dummies now on the floor with visible cracks in them. He grabbed his water bottle strapped to his waist and drank

"...um... yinsen?"

Yinsen looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his female team mate, Silva. ' _Probably sent to check on me from one of the others'_ he thought.

"Silva... what are you doing here?" Yinsen asked

"I was wondering if you were okay" Silva said

"Look if it was because of what i said, I'll admit I went too far in completely rejecting Iskandar, but his plan would have made things worse not better." Yinsen said

"T-that isn't it" she said.

Yinsen raised his eyebrow. "Oh?... then what is it that you want?"

Silva sighed "well... you don't have to follow it if you don't want to... you are the leader of this team."

Yinsen looked to Silva. From her genuinely concerned face completely free of fear, Yinsen knew Iskandar didn't put her up to this.

"... its not the plan i have a problem with. It's a good plan. And it will work, in a way. ... what my problem is, is that He was trying to show off. "Ooooooh look at me! I know how to pop the ego balloon of a high school bully" he's Rubbing in our faces that he has more experience, and more combat skills ...no different than the rich fucks back home who Brag about business deals and money...it's asinine."

Silva, concerned, spoke up. "He wasn't trying to show off, he was trying to help."

"Help?... I don't need help... especially not from someone who thinks he knows everything. Knowing him if we go by his plan he'll take some narcissistic satisfaction at how HIS plan shattered those assholes' pride."

Silva was growing increasingly worried about his growing anger.

"Yinsen... even if he does... why dwell on it?... why bother being worried about how he acts?"

"Because i'm tired of men like him!" Yinsen spouted with a new found rage.

"The world doesn't get better from killing the bad guy's pride, and it sure as hell doesn't get better from breaking their bones! It gets better by reforming them. Iskandar wants them humiliated, not thinking of the consequences that will bring! Not thinking of the trouble that will bring to us! If we beat them to a pulp and just leave them, than they'll only come back for revenge. Then we'll beat them twice as hard and they'll come back for revenge again! WHEN DOES IT END?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT EVIL BEING ERADICATED AND MOCKED?!"

As yinsen finished his rant he turned to silva expecting fear in her eyes from his sudden outburst... but instead he found only pity.

"Yinsen...I..."

Yinsen began to calm down. "Forget it... sorry for wasting your time." Yinsen stormed out of the room holding his fists massaging them to ease the pain.

"Look I may hate your guts, and you did try to kill Yang, but still Silver is still a good friend and I was just trying to look out for him" Iskandar said

"By turning him into another copy of you? A "Demonic Knight?" Go to hell."

"The last thing I want is for him to become like me, but still if he doesn't control his anger he would burn everything in his path you know that" Iskandar said. "And in some cases you know how they can affect our very semblances that is why I am concerned with him"

"I don't need your lectures! i know damn well what anger can do! And even if you genuinely gave two shits about him... I'm not going to let him learn from someone who just killed people who "deserved" it."

Iskandar looked down "You're right, I don't have the right to be a teacher in any form" Iskandar said head down in guilt.

..."if it makes you feel any better... i'm not one to talk... but unlike you, i realized my flawed sense of morality... I won't have them learn from someone who adamantly believe in absolutes."

"Yes, however there are people I simply cannot forgive, people that because of them I have no one left in my family, AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I STAND OVER THEIR BURNING CORPSES"

"...and then what? you burn their bodies and get your 3 seconds of satisfaction. No one will blame you of course, but killing them without understanding them is a pitiful way to live... does killing like that make you a better person? does it make everyone happy? Are you gonna kill people like that for the rest of your life, and call yourself "an upstanding citizen of justice"?

"No I will simply be preventing those individuals from harming anyone else, as well as rip out the white fang

"Rip out?" Yinsen asked the choice of wording intriguing him.

"You know, like a dentist" Iskandar said

Yinsen snorted. "Pulling teeth will still make a child bitch about the pain, brat. Then they'll hate the dentist even more."

"Look you know what do whatever you damn well please, just stay away from me and my team" Iskandar said.

"You first scales" Yinsen said.

"Fine, crime lord" Iskandar said scoffing in anger as he walked away.

Yinsen walked down the hall, the encounter worsening his already irritated mood. HIs water bottle being used as a toy stress ball.

"Wow Iskandar must've REALLY pissed you off." Yinsen looked behind him to see his teammate silver.

Yinsen sighed. "Come to get me to play nice with him?"

"Nope." Silver said. "Everyone has their own way of running things. The only thing I can say that is negative about you is that you don't have the same level of trust."

Yinsen turned and looked silver in the eyes "Don't listen to that moron... he doesn't know what he's talking about. He somehow believes good and evil are opposites"

Silver just shrugged in apathy at the philosophical statement. "It's all in perspective."

Yinsen turned back "Perspectives like his are common... and they are the reason why we are so divided today."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This whole 'good and evil' bull crap"

Silver contemplated this. "I see what you mean. Like White Fang and Atlas. THey clearly have different perspectives of good and evil."

"Exactly... and since atlas doesn't have nearly as much faunus we can't even begin to understand them"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?"

"Just... them in general... their culture their oppression, their resentment, its like... a white guy not understanding what it's like to be an Mistralian."

Silver nodded in understanding. "Ever get the feeling that you can change a lot by doing one small thing?"

Yinsen nodded. "Mmhm...it's always the small things that matter the most. Speaking of little things... What's the plan for Cardin? Weapon or no?"

Silver thought for a moment. "I couldn't care less about what you decide to do, but I plan to use my fists. Name something more satisfying than a punch to the face or kicking a prick in the balls. I know of a special way to REALLY make it hurt."

"I believe I already established alternatives that work much better than a kick to the balls during lunch time"

Silver snorted. "Killjoy. Plan on toying with them for a few minutes?"

Yinsen shrugged. "Something like that... i plan on giving them the typical "you're evil" talk and blah blah blah...at least convince them that what they're doing is more trouble than it's worth. Much more lucrative."

Silver just blankly stared. "If that works. I'll go right up to the girl I have a crush on, and kiss her full on the lips."

Yinsen nodded. "Just make sure your hands don't trail down to Velvet's ass."

The manner in which he said it was so deadpan Silver stared at Yinsen in shock, not telling if he was joking or not. "Dude, It was a joke. I don't plan on feeling her up. I'm not a pervert."

"Of course not, I'm just saying things happen in the heat of the moment... especially when they're done in an _explosion_ of happiness and positive emotions" Yinsen said doing a wavy gesture at "explosions"

Silver just stared at his leader " _Is this really the same guy who was talking about how best to torture a guy minutes before?"_ "What the hell is wrong with you?"

YInsen just stared at him with a look of innocence. "What do you mean?"

Silver thought for a minute for the right words to say. "... Welp, good to know crazy runs in the team at least."

Yinsen flushed red at that "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

Silver stared blankly before cracking up and laughing, mortifying Yinsen further.

"What?... whats funny?... stop laughing!"

"It's just so hilarious that despite the hard surface you create with your crystals, you at least have a real heart in there."

"...do i really?" The sudden shift from embarrassment to sorrow caught Silver off guard, when he looked up to see Yinsen giving him a look that he couldn't describe.

Silver took a few moments to think of what to say. "Well given how you're nice to the team, I'd say so."

Yinsen turned away from him and just walked on "Good enough i guess... come on... we'll be late for class."

Silver followed soon after. "Alright. I guess we'll talk later, boss..."

As they walked to class Yinsen contemplated the conversation he had with Silver. _Boss... i like that._

 _ **You get enough of that back at the bar...**_

 _Still a nice feeling to have... I'm glad i came here._

 _ **So am I kid... so am I...**_

* * *

Cardin and his team were loitering in the hallway, they were chuckling to themselves but were interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching them, Cardin looked around to see Iskandar approaching them. "We need to talk" Iskandar said.

Cardin smirked a smug grin.

"Are trying to get me to back out of this fight? Well if you are so scared about me hurting your friends than they shouldn't have gotten in my way" Cardin said.

"Well technically you started it when you pulled on Velvet's ears however, you are mistaken, I'm not scared of them being injured, it's you idiots i'm scared for." Iskandar said.

Cardin laughed. "Your concern is duly noted! But we'll be fine, now get lost."

"You pick on them because you think they are weak. Jaune, velvet, all the faunus you knew you could prey on but I'm here to tell you that Silver's NOTHING like them. Silver is not passive like Jaune and Velvet, he is clear on what you are, and he won't hesitate to put you all in the hospital. I am just trying to give you an out" Iskandar said. "I originally wanted to settle this so that Glynda yells at you for bullying but I think we are beyond that" Iskandar said.

"I told you, we'll be fine! Now get out of my face before I deck yours." Cardin said throwing a punch which Iskandar blocked effortlessly with his tail.

Iskandar stares at him for the longest time before sighing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll fight them without those two relying on their semblance or weapons so that gives you a fighting chance, but know this... I gave you a chance" Iskandar said as he batted his arm away from him and turned to walk away.

* * *

Later that day, a cold chill went through the arena as Silver and Yinsen stood unarmed while team CRDL squared off weapons in hand, Cardin having a cocky grin on his face. "You're going down Yinsen, you and your little pets" Silver growled from being called a pet.

"Spare us the taunts, you're wasting time." Yinsen said widening his stance crystallizing a training bo staff in his hand, which did not go unnoticed by Iskandar or CRDL.

 _He said they wouldn't use weapons... oh well... they'll be beaten just the same._

"Damn, him and his pride" Iskandar said under his breath in the stands.

"Beatdown time." Silver said, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's finish this quick" Cardin said to his teammates.

"The match between Silver Redfox and Yinsen Carnation, who will be using neither their weapons nor their semblances against team CRDL is now underway... Begin the match" Silva said causing the two opposing teams to run at each other. Silver started by rushing Cardin the latter swung his mace in an attempt to bash the dragon faunus face in but, Silver grabbed the mace with barely concealed rage and shoved it aside to hit the ground beside him, Silver then followed this with a headbutt to the face, stunning the bully. Russell tried to take advantage on Silver's focus on Cardin and strike Silver from behind, but felt someone grabbed his wrist as Yinsen threw the mohawked teenager into Sky.

"Thanks" Silver said.

"Don't get hasty, morons or not they have the advantage in numbers." Yinsen responded. As Russell and Sky got back up Dove rushed Silver intending to slash at the silver haired dragon faunus' shoulder but the latter quickly sidestepped then kicked his shin with as much strength as he could muster causing Dove to scream in pain. The sudden change of balance from such a kick caused him to be knocked off from under his feet that caused him to land flat on his chest

Before he could clutch his poor shin to his chest., Yinsen turned the poor boy face up and sat on him cross legged. Dove shuddered fearing the worst. But when he looked into Yinsen's eyes he could only see pity. "You see now?... You see how far picking on the weak gets you?" Yinsen looked straight into his eyes. "Our world is ruthless, and unforgiving. If you keep beating up people weaker than you then you won't grow stronger, and you won't last so much as a minute in the real world...Because one day... You'll be dying all alone at the hands of someone stronger than you." Yinsen than looked up to his opponents "That goes for you 3 as well. Contrary to your actions, I know you're not idiots. If we didn't bring up this ultimatum, someone else would have. And they would have beaten you just as handedly as we are at this moment." Yinsen then got up and slammed his foot into Dove's face knocking him out and dug his foot in like he was a used cigarette butt. "You'll be looked at as the scum of the earth, and eventually you'll run into someone nowhere near as merciful as we're being. Like the White Fang." At the mention of the White Fang, Iskandar and Blake clenched their fists in anger.

Yinsen than reconstructed his sword pointing it at them. "I'm serious... nobody would blink twice if you suddenly happened to disappear... Is that the kind of people you want to be... someone no one will think twice about carving into two? IS THAT THE RECOGNITION YOU WANT AS A HUNTSMAN!?"

* * *

"YEAH! YOU TELL THOSE PUNKS!" Grey cheered estatically.

"So this is what he had in mind?" Silva asked herself, unsure how this would end.

Velvet sat nearby, tapping her fingers against the seat, her eyes never leaving the Dragon Faunus who was kind enough to help her.

Silva irritated with the noise turned to see what was making it. She was about to politely tell the person to stop that annoying sound but looking at Velvet's face of worry instead raised questions.

"Why are you staring at my brother?" Silva asked eyebrows raised.

"Ah-aaa I-I'm just... Wondering how he'll handle himself without a weapon... wait your brother?" Velvet said caught, off guard at that little revelation.

"Yeah. Don't ask about the faunus part, not important at the moment. Anyway, why are you so concerned? He's been through much worse at the neighborhood bar." Silva said, confusing Velvet more.

"Umm.. why would he at a bar? Velvet pondered, since Silver should have been too young to drink judging from his age.

"Well, a local bar is a good place to get information, and sometimes I even went with him, and he pummeled anyone who looked at me the wrong way, which was a lot of people. Even when he didn't come I had to be called so he didn't destroy the place."

"Oh wow." Velvet looked at Silver again in a different light, knowing full well that he could probably hold his own if he got in bar fights on a regular basis.

Iskandar sighed "This is more embarrassing that Yinsen is even bothering using his semblance to deal with them"

Leonidas looked to Iskandar confused. "I thought it would be embarrassing if he didn't even bother to use it."

"Look we can all agree that despite Cardin trying to act all big and strong he is hardly the best fighter in class, hell I can see Jaune kick his ass if he applied himself, but Cardin is too prideful to think about improving himself and that is his downfall" Iskandar said. "The odds are far in Cardin's favor. Normally against such odds Cardin should be able to win. But skilled hunters overcome any odds so long as they trained hard enough. Yet here they are already one man down"

Damien scooched closer to Yang and Iskandar "So Yang this is a awesome fight"

"Indeed although I see Yinsen wishes to fight all out even though he doesn't, Oh man I can already hear Cardin bitch and moan about that 'no semblance thing" Iskandar said.

"Yeah but it is good to see that jerk Cardin gets what was coming to him" Yang said. As the fight continued with Silver slamming his fist into Russell's gut taking him out of the match

"Anyway I was wondering you busy tonight, I know this trendy new club to go to" Damien asked.

"No, ah wait me and Iskandar are going to study tonight, unless is it okay if we reschedule Izzy" Yang said.

"Oh yeah that's fine we can always study on the weekend if needed," Iskandar said, Yang then proceeded to hug his arm

"You're the best" The blonde brawler said.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 7" Damien said

' _It's for the best... I could never hold someone with blood covered hands'_ Iskandar thought to himself

* * *

Back in the arena Russell and Dove have fallen after many blows to their ribs, Sky was struggling to breathe from all the abuse he has taken. Cardin ran up to Yinsen but before he could give an overhead swing of his mace Yinsen jabbed him in the face causing him to step back in pain.

Sky swung his daggers at Silver, the silver haired swiftly jumped back then responded with a Side kick, knocking him down the the floor unconscious the piled on damage finally taking its toll. Silver then turned his attention Cardin and growled as he charged, Yinsen delivered a few compact blows to Cardin's lower ribs before jumping back to avoid a swing "Hey Hey, weren't we going down? Mr... uuuummmm... who are you again?" Yinsen said sarcastically.

Cardin was enraged "Don't you dare mock me!" Cardin said.

"But you make it so easy" Silver said from behind him, surprising Cardin

 _When did he get behind me?_ Cardin asked as he turned his head to see Silver's fist drive into his face.

"Son of a bitch, typical faunus ganging up on one guy" Cardin said.

"Says the brute who had no problem taking us 4 to 2." Yinsen responded forming two long crystal daggers from the crystalized ground " Silver... shall we end this?"

"But of course" Silver said cracking his knuckles as Cardin started to sweat. Silver then delivered a right cross to the bully's jaw disorienting him greatly. Yinsen continued with with a jab to the ribs. Though Cardin's aura blocked most of it, it was likely a crack was left from the sheer impact. Cardin held his gut in pain struggling to use his other arm to lift his mace. Silver used this opportunity to finish it. Silver pulled back his left arm they followed by punching the pompadoured bigot clean in the face. The resulting blow slammed Cardin onto the floor and struggled to get up.

"And that's the match, the Winner is Silver Redfox and Yinsen Carnation" Blake announced.

"No" Yinsen stated. "It's not over" he walked to the fallen bully and stared him in the eyes. Speaking in a voice barely a whisper. "... Such anger and hate is beneath you. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Your mother will never forgive you and reject the wretched man you've become, your father will continue to spit on you for your "weakness". He cares more about his alcohol intake than you. If you keep this up you will die in obscurity and as a mockery, an example of what not to be."

Cardin shoved him away and struggled to get on his feet. He raised his fists desperate to punch Yinsen.

"What the hell you know about my family! You are just some punk who cheats whenever it suit you" Cardin growled.

" _How does he know"_ Cardin couldn't help but wonder. No one should have known that. He never said a word of what happened at home to anyone else... yet this furry lover spouts out his family relationship as easy as reading a newspaper.

Yinsen snorted.

"Dumbass, I never agreed to abide by that idiot's rules, he brought that up himself." Yinsen said, grabbing Cardin by the collar and pulling his face up to his. "You clearly don't care about rules, judging by your treatment of my team mate's friend... so why bring them up now when they suit you most?"

Cardin glared at the boy, gritting his teeth but remaining silent.

"You're right... i didn't play by the "rules"... but considering that im going against someone who would mindlessly disregard Beacon Academy's rules, why should I worry about playing "fair"?"

With that he dropped him and walked toward Silver

"Come on Silver we're done. As for you four, I hope you consider what we discussed." he said as they turned and walked away

"Don't walk away from me, YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME WELL YOUR NOT" Cardin roared. "I'm better than you filthy animals, You dragon faunus, cat faunus even that little bunny bitch" that last part made Silver stop in his tracks as the silver haired dragon faunus growled in anger as his arms and legs soon became a shimmering silver.

"No, don't do it" Silva said concerned for her brother

Silver looked at Yinsen as if waiting for his judgement "You'll get your chance" Yinsen stated patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Silver for his part continued to glare down the broken bully. The silver scales on his body becoming a dark grey and looking very deadly and ominous by the minute.

Yinsen continued.

"Even if you turn their bodies into baby food, then what?... you'll have a bodycount, mass property damage, expulsion, jail time, and a terrified bunny faunus. In that order."

At the mention of the "bunny faunus" silver began to calm down significantly.

"One battle at a time lover boy... you have brownie points to receive from a cute faunus. We'll get them next time."

Silver's rage finally receded the adrenaline starting to wear off.

Yinsen continued to hold his grip on silver's shoulders.

"Ugh... thanks, for all that."

"Don't thank me, its only to make you look presentable..." After helping Silver to his shoulders he saw Teams RWBY DMON and DRGN along with the student that they protected to start this whole mess to begin with.

No one said anything for a good while... Iskandar was the first to break the silence "Uh hey, good job controlling your anger back there, Silver."

Silver sighed. "Don't congratulate me, if it weren't for Yinsen, there's be four lumps of mush that used to be fucktards." He then looked to the two team leaders glaring at each other. "Look, I don't care what you two did to each other, and I frankly couldn't care less. We're on the same side. Get used to it, or have someone who actually cares about your issues to deal with each other. Iskandar, I don't care what you have to say to Yinsen, but he knows how to handle a team like this. Yinsen, learn to take advice! He wasn't telling us what to do! Both of you, right now, find SOMETHING NICE TO SAY!" He then stares the two down, his eyes turning into slits, waiting for both to say something.

Yinsen starred into Iskandar eyes... and he thought very very hard about what he was about to say.

"This is my team, I decide how its run, and i would like to politely ask you to NEVER speak on our behalf without our consent again."

"I apologise Yinsen, I only made those terms so that Silver's semblance hopefully would not come into play, 'cause I believed in his anger he could have accidentally kill Cardin" Iskandar said.

"Hm... dumbass. Even if his semblance didn't kill him his strength would have. You of all people should know what a dragon faunus' strength can do to a human."

"I know that, that is why I tried to teach him the value of restraint, I've seen his temper if he's in that mind set while he's using his semblance it'll be a volcanic eruption" Iskandar said. "At least this way there's a less likely chance of people getting hurt"

"Iskandar surely what he says must have pissed you off too. How can you treat this so casually?" Silver asked, still not entirely cooled down.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to punch his teeth in, but the gravity of that transaction would have a negative impact to what people think of faunus, besides I already know what I am" Iskandar said.

Damien, and the rest of team DRGN and DMON, RWBY and JNPR made it down from the stands "He's right stereotyping is harmful but you must not succumb" Damien said.

"Yes we know you guys aren't animals" Ruby said.

"I agree stereotyping is a awful thing I guess that means all faunus aren't extremely well endowed" Naomi said.

"Thank you... everyone" Silver said.

"Actually that last part is true" Silver said causing all male faunus and Damien in the room to blush, Iskandar then smacked him on the back of the head.

"DON'T TELL HER THAT" Iskandar yelled.

"Oh crap did I just doom us all to puns and innuendos for eternity?" Silver asked as Naomi's grin grew.

"Yes, yes you did" Silva said.

Yinsen turned his glare to silver. "Every time she says one... its a foot up your ass and hers."

"Well at least I have one part of my faunus heritage" Damien said to himself.

"Wait your porn collection, you already knew that didn't you" Francesca accused Naomi the latter having a cheeky smirk

"Sort of I have done research but didn't want to assume" Naomi said.

"How vulgar" Weiss said.

"Tell me about it" Blake said.

"Anyway we should head, to DR Oobleck's class, the bell should ring soon" Leonidas said.

"Agreed" Neos said

"Yeah hopefully we'll get there in time" Ryu added.

"Stop talking let's go" Gwen added.

"Oi Yang, so 7" Damien said.

"7, hope you can keep up" Yang said.

"Oh I will goldie" Damien said before team DRGN left to get changed.

"Hope you have fun tonight" Iskandar said with confliction in his voice.

"Thanks I will, I hope you have a good night too" Yang said before she had to hurry to class along with the rest of the classmates leaving only Yinsen and him

"Wow must be hard seeing your girlfriend in the arms of another man" Yinsen said Iskandar simply growled while giving an icy stare flames coming out of his arm. Yinsen's instincts were screaming at him to kill him before he got killed..

"I want to make this perfectly clear, you hate me, I HATE YOU MORE, partly for what you were going to do to Yang but mostly..." Iskandar hesitated before exhaling and choosing to leave his sentence unfinished extinguishing the flames on his arm before walking away, leaving Yinsen to regain his bearings.

Yinsen rolled his eyes as the adrenaline started to wear off. " he really is a moron... thinking i give two shits about his baggage." He walks out of the arena with a scowl

* * *

During the chaos, Velvet walked up to silver looking very nervous.

"Hey Silver," Velvet called out for the silver haired dragon faunus with a red hue on her cheeks

"Yeah?" Silver replied

"Would you like to go with me to that new bakery this afternoon" Velvet asked nervously

Silver blushed "Uh Sure. Why?" he said nervously

"Oh, Just wanted to thank you for helping." Velvet said.

Silver nodded. "I'd love to join."

Velvet blushed a bit more. "G-Great! See ya later!" She then turned to run to class.

* * *

 _ **Well.. this could go well for silver.**_

 _Mmhm._ Yinsen thought

 _ **Now... when shall we discuss-**_

 _Never._ Yinsen interrupted

 _ **Party pooper.**_

 _It's always been crapped on dumbass_ Yinsen thought as he walked away unknownst to everyone four people were left in the arena, The girl with the golden tiara, A large caucasian brown haired male wearing white greek robes with bronze boots and belt, A man with a more slender build sporting a black goatee brown fur and dark navy blue coat and a brown fur hat and lastly a gruff looking young man with black hair standing 3ft tall wearing a navy blue coat and white dress shirt and pants.

"Is that the girl you were talking about Cleo" The large caucasian man said.

"Yes Olivdipus, she is the blue haired bitch" Cleopatra responded.

"You need me to have her 'sleeping with the fishes" the man in the short man said.

"Or skewer her" the man in the fur outfit said.

"Mapleon, Ivyan, that won't be necessary, I have incentive," Cleopatra said pulling out her scroll with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"Yes prior to the faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War" a green haired man wearing circular glasses, yellow tie and improperly tucked in white shirt into his brown pants sipping from his coffee mug. "Humankind was quite quite adamant centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie" Dr OObleck gave his students a brief second for them to write down their notes

Silver mumbled under his breath sarcastically. "There's something I didn't know." her sister immediately shushed him.

"Now why this must feel like ancient history to you it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day" Dr Oobleck said as he took another swing of coffee

"Jeez, Port puts us to sleep while I'm jumping through hoops trying to write everything down" Francesca said.

"I'm glad I have trained to have a quick hand" Leonidas said

"We can compare notes after class," Iskandar said.

"That sounds good" Naomi said.

"Now have any of you have have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" Dr Oobleck asked.

'I have scars to prove it' Iskandar thought to himself as he raised his hand along with Velvet, Damien, Richtofen, Grey Silva and Silver.

"Dreadful simply dreadful remember students it is this sort of ignorance that breeds violence" He took another sip "I mean, I mean, look at the white fang" Iskandar scratched the desk a bit from hearing those words "Now which one of you one scholars can tell what many theorists have believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked. Weiss raised her hand to answer the question "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle" the heiress answered.

"Precisely now who can tell me what advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Dr OObleck said as Cardin flicked a paper triangle at Jaune waking him up

"Hey" he said from his abrupt interruption from slumber.

"Mr Arc" the green haired professor appeared in front of him "Finally contributing to class. This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer" he asked the blonde haired boy.

'Oh that's easy faunus night vision' Iskandar thought but saw Jaune struggling 'Then again'

"The advantage….of the faunus had…. over that over guys stuff" Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha trying to give him a hint by pointing at her eyes mouthing 'their eyes' then made a binocular hand gesture. "Um binoculars" Jaune said causing the class to uproar in a laugh, Iskandar slapped his face with his tail in a facepalm like fashion. Cardin was laughing banging his fist on the desk.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject," Oobleck asked.

"Well I know it is easier to train an animal than a soldier" Cardin said OObleck shook his head.

"AND YOU GOT YOUR ASS WHOOPED BY AN ANIMAL" Silver got up from his desk and roared at him.

Yinsen grabbed his soldier please "You already proved yourself, it's not worth it, let him throw his temper tantrum" Yinsen said

"You're not the most open minded individuals are you Cardin" Pyrrha said.

"What you got a problem" Cardin said angered.

"No but I do have the answer, It's night vision many faunus are known to have near perfect sight in the dark" Pyrrha said causing Cardin to growl.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if the general paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" Blake said. That enraged Cardin to rise from his seat.

"Yes, Blake, and to quote the great faunus general, Pecan Chu, 'Knowledge is the ultimate weapon, for it would decide victory before the battle starts' I may not be best in class but I know good advice when I hear it," Iskandar said.

"Mr Winchester please take your seat" Oobleck ordered. "And yes Iskandar, truer words have never been said by such a wise mystic faunus like Pecan Chu" Dr Oobleck said.

"Mystic faunus?" Jaune asked.

"Really mister Arc, you a friends with two of them in this very class" Oobleck sighed. "Very well I guess I can squeeze this in, Mystic faunus are a subspecies of faunus, but they unlike regular faunus hold only one animalistic trait some mystic faunus are known to have multiple traits from beasts of legends, Dragons, griffins, unicorns, mermaids, manticores they were excellent warriors during the great war, although this made them targets of interest human forces believe should have been…. eradicated. It was during the great war where the Mythic faunus were brought to the brink of extinction, but as you can see, they survived, and now hopefully those kind of atrocities can never be repeated. "Obleeck said. "Now Mr Arc I will see you and Mr Winchester after class" Oobleck said as the bell rang and everyone swarmed out.

* * *

Everyone stormed out the classroom "So today has been a doozie" Yang said.

"Yeah tell me about it" Iskandar said.

"Anyway, I'm going to go plan what I'm going to wear for my date with Damien, you sure you don't mind blowing off our study session Izzy" Yang said.

"Nah like I said we can always meet up on the weekend, you go have fun enjoy yourself" Iskandar said with a little croak in his voice.

"Okay you're the best" Yang said as she brought the red haired dragon faunus into a hug. The blonde brawler then walked away dropping her smile feeling uncertain about tonight.

"Hey Izzy why are you letting your girlfriend go out with another man" Naomi said.

"She's not my girlfriend, yes I'm willing to agree that the situation a few weeks ago would be considered a date, but Yang can make her own decisions and who she loves is her own choice" Iskandar said.

"Being the nice guy earns you brownie points... however " Yinsen approached them from behind "If you get too complacent you'll keep making excuses on not to pursue her. You'll keep telling yourself that it's 'for her happiness'... and you'll lose your chance before you know it."

"I'm not in love with her, we're just good friends, besides she only kissed me on my cheek" Iskandar said.

"Wait WHAT?" She said surprised along with her teammates. "DUDE THAT MEANS SHE LIKES YOU, I mean you didn't get some tongue action but yeah she like you" Naomi said.

"Yeah dude don't be like Jaune" Francesca said.

"You deserve to happy, sensei" Leonidas said.

' _I don't deserve to be happy, not when my brother's soul remains unavenged, knowing the White Fang could easily do what they did to me onto another'_ Iskandar thought.

"Seriously, Izzy, you go to a movie, dinner a little vino and then you end the night making sweet passionate-" It was at this moment Iskandar lost his cool.

"I DO NOT NEED DATING ADVICE FROM A FUCKING PERVERT" Iskandar roared causing his teammates to look at him with fear.

"Eccentrics aside," Yinsen spoke up unaffected by the outburst. "They are right, you deserve a chance at happiness."

Grey followed up for him "Do you WANT to go through life without knowing a woman's touch and warmth?... That's just... wrong man."

Silva looked to Iskandar. "Izzy, we're just trying to help. Just…. Do what the heart says."

Silver thought of things for a moment… "I got nothing... sorry"

"I-I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what my feelings are towards Yang, when she's around I feel calmer, at peace, whenever I feel down her smile gives me warmth" Iskandar said. "Anyway there is nothing I can do about it now" Iskandar said as he walked off.

"Well that was awkward, so Leo, Naomi want to go play some video games" Francesca offered.

"I was going to work on a special project but I could use a break" Leonidas said.

"I'll meet you later I think I left my textbook in the classroom" Naomi said.

"Okay see you later" Leonidas said.

"Yeah we better go as well, later blue minx" Yinsen said as he and his team left.

' _That idiot's falling faster and faster in love... He might as well scream it to the world at this point. At this rate the it'll be too fast and iskandar will pull ahead of her, creating a love so large it will intimidate the poor blonde and make her feel unworthy of it. I need to get yang to keep up with him... But how?'_ Yinsen thought

* * *

After retrieving her textbook Naomi was walking down the hallway "I hope Izzy and Yang get together, I mean I can understand the two reasons why he would want to date her" Naomi said to herself.

She then heard laughter "Still a disgusting perv as ever aren't you Naomi" she turned her head to see the tan girl in the fancy silk dress and golden tiara, the large caucasian man in greecian garbs, the skinny young man in fur and the incredibly short man in the blue overcoat. Naomi was frozen in shock,

"Cleo" Naomi said scared "How are you here?" she said.

"I went to combat school together, stupid slut I honestly didn't know you would be here in Beacon" Cleopatra said. "Anyway this is my team, Olivdipus Lithius,"She said referring to the huge teammate "Ivyan Terribane" referring to the fur wearing teenager "and Mapleon Bonapout" she referred to her short companion.

"What do you want Cleo" Naomi said bitterly.

"Well I feel like I was too harsh with you and I want to be friends again" Cleo said.

"By 'Friends' you mean 'Punching bag right'. No dice I'm not going back to that" Naomi said.

"Please reconsider before I take, drastic measures" Cleo said.

"What are you going to do make the little guy chew on my ankles" Naomi said.

"I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR FACE SLUT" Mapleon said as he pulled out his Saber and was about to strike Naomi but was stopped by Olivdipus picking him up from the back of his coat

"Yeah he's real sensitive on his height, really got to tread lightly" Cleopatra said

"I'LL KILL YOU" Mapleon flailed

"Easy you psycho, geez your temper is the second most annoying problem in our team, the first being Olivdipus 'mother issues'" Ivyan said.

"HEY, NO OTHER WOMAN IS BETTER THAN MY MOMMA" Olivdipus said as he pulled out a locket with the picture of a brunette haired woman "I love you momma" he said as he kissed the locket.

Cleopatra eyes turned purple and turned to her teammates "Boys sit" she commanded. Cleo's teammates eyes glowed purple and they obeyed their leader.

"So that hypnotising semblance theory going around school was true" Naomi said.

"Yeah, I had to use it on a few teachers who threatened to fail me, so I had to coerce them, although when you fought back that day I already used it a couple of times on all the teachers and it got weaker with each use, anyway will you be a pal" Cleopatra said.

"I'd say go fuck yourself but I see you have a couple of boy toys to do that for you" Naomi said.

"Oh don't be like that, How is Felicia and Lana, I heard Felicia got into fashion designing school while Lana is at the police academy" Cleopatra said.

"Why the hell do you know that" Naomi said.

"I overheard a few things here and there... Now... back to the topic at hand, I believe this will change your mind" Cleopatra said as she pulled out her scroll pressed a button letting Naomi watch, what the bluenette saw caused her expression to change from anger to shock

"How did you get that?" Naomi said shaking

"I was walking by Felicia's house when I took this, man this would be devastating for both Felicia and Lana if this were to get out" Cleopatra said.

Naomi swallowed her pride "What do you want" she said.

"I need you to do all our homework from now on for a start," Cleopatra said as Naomi looked down in shame "Oh come on Naomi think of this as a business deal, You do what I want and I don't ruin Felicia and Lana's reputation as well as any chance of them getting a job" Cleopatra said as she turned around and as she and her team were about to leave "Later slut" she said in a mean tone.

Naomi was stand their alone she tried to walk back to her dorm but was losing strength and pressed herself against the wall and tears began to swell in her eyes. ' _Gods damn it, I thought I was done feeling this powerless'_ she thought.

 **And done I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8 I know you fans have been waiting for a while, anyway I hope you enjoyed the cameos from thetorpedoing's team DRGN and a little bit of Damien's backstory and a little competition for Iskandar and LordChibiHalo's team PRSN their OCs gave Iskandar a bit of a challenge. Anyway hope you guys liked the CRDL vs Silver and Yinsen fight, and I'd like to thank my Co-editors Pokespecshipper and gigacanno for helping me. Also I hope you enjoyed the new characters of Team PLTM**

 **Cleopatra Phareigh-voiced by Lauren Landa**

 **Olividipus Lithius-voiced by Josh Tomar**

 **Mapleon Bonapout-voiced by Jerry Jewell**

 **Ivyan Terribane-voiced by Max Mittelman**

 **Damien Crimson- voiced by Jonathan Silver**

 **Ryu Yahto-voiced by Michael Berman**

 **Gwen Charlotteton voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Neos Xanthos voiced by Gideon Emery**

 **Anyway this is by far the largest chapter made by Blazing Saint Productions any remember to fave and review if you enjoyed it**


	9. Chapter 9 Forever Fall

**RWBY Heroic Demons Volume 1**

 **(A/N: I do not own RWBY that masterpiece belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P)**

 **Chapter 9: Forever Fall**

It has been a few days since the fight with Team CRDL against Yinsen and Silver, yet there has been unrest in the air. Naomi discovered her old bully Cleopatra Phareigh, who had controversial material on her and is now currently blackmailing her, while Jaune was being blackmailed by Cardin after Jaune confided to Pyrrha that he lied about his credentials to get into Beacon.

"Come on Jauney boy, where are our snacks?" Cardin ordered while his teammates snickered.

"Coming Cardin." Jaune said half-heartedly as he handed them bags of snacks to team CRDL.

"Good boy." Cardin said Russell then handed Cardin a soda "Here have a soda for your troubles" Cardin said.

Jaune took the soda "Thanks Cardin." he said as he opened the can soda sprayed over his face causing team CRDL to burst out laughing.

"Never gets old" Cardin said. Pyrrha looked on saddened her friend and crush was subjected to such behaviour

"What the hell is Jaune doing with Cardin?" Iskandar said angrily.

"I know. I don't know why he's acting like Cardin's punching bag more than usual." Leonidas said sceptically

"Yeah it's like how Naomi hasn't been more distant and not flirting with anyone for the last couple of days, I'm honestly starting to get worried." Francesca said.

"Wait where _is_ Naomi" Iskandar just realised his missing teammate _'I still need to apologise to her, grrr, me and my stupid mouth.'_

"I'm sure she's fine," Leonidas said. "She'll head back to our room to get ready for class"

"Maybe you're right, I still have to apologise to her sooner or later," Iskandar said.

"Although She wasn't wrong about you and Yang, I'm definitely seeing something between you two." Francesca said.

"I do not want to re-open this topic again." Iskandar said as the three walked back to their room.

* * *

Cleopatra looked onto Cardin and Jaune and smirked "Looks like I'm not the only one with my own personal servant. Isn't that right, Slut?" she said.

"Yes, it does." Naomi said depressed.

"I'm surprised you got her so obedient in such a small time." Ivyan said.

"Well it is best to have the right motivation." Cleo rebutted.

"I got to admit I can get used to having a servant." Mapleon said as the small warrior took a bite out of his sandwich

"Yeah same here." Olivdipus said.

"Thanks for paying for our breakfast Naomi" Cleopatra said.

"Anytime" Naomi sighed.

Cleopatra then looked to see Iskandar, Francesca and Leonidas "Oh is that your teammates over there maybe we should go say hello" she said causing Naomi to panic.

"NO CLEO, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T INVOLVE THEM, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT" Naomi begged.

"Hmmm fine I'll leave them alone for now, but you must remember your place in Remnant" Cleopatra said.

"Thank you Cleo" Naomi said bowing her head in shame.

"Okay we should start getting ready for classes now" Mapleon added his piece.

"Your right, Naomi as we get changed get our textbooks" Cleopatra said.

"Okay" Naomi said as she went to grab their textbooks for them team PLTM decided to head to their room to prepare for class.

Team PRSN looked at Naomi as confused by her current actions. "Was that Naomi, why wasn't she hitting on those guys," Peter asked.

"Yeah and they seem to be treating her rather poorly" Senji said.

"Why isn't she standing up for herself?" Richt queried

"Yeah, her perverted antics may be annoying but I admired how she always spoke her mind" Noriaki said.

"She must have a reason for this, however we should tell Iskandar and the others" Senji said.

"Agreed, I hate bullies, Cardin and this new girl, Cleo are pieces of work, anyway we should get going classes are about to start" Peter said.

"Good call" Senji said as the three members of team PRSN got up and they walked to their room but Senji looked back and say Noriaki glancing at Naomi, even though Noriaki's face couldn't be shown he could tell Noriaki was feeling saddened from Naomi's current situation. "Noriaki we got to go" Senji said.

Noriaki snapped out of his dazzed like state "Oh right sorry, coming" the armoured warrior said before rejoining his teammates.

* * *

After a few hours classes stopped for lunch break "Uh those classes sucked" Cleopatra complained. "Any of you want to skip class"

"Yeah." Olividipus said.

"Amen." Ivyan agreed

"Let's head into town for lunch." Mapleon said.

"Guys we'll get into trouble if we skip classes." Naomi said.

"Was that back talk Slut?" Cleopatra said venomously.

"No I was just-" Naomi said sheepishly.

"When I say we're skipping class, we are skipping class, do you dare to defy me and let your secret ruin Lana and Felicia" Cleopatra said.

"No, I'm sorry, I know my place is to serve you" Naomi said.

"I don't know about you but I honestly cannot stand Professor Port's ramblings and cannot wait to miss it" Ivyan said.

"Oh wait, we're missing Port's class, okay next time lead with that" Naomi said as the group departed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office the white haired professor took a swing of his coffee. "Sir your 'guest' has arrived" Miss Goodwitch said over an intercom.

"Thank you Glynda send in Mr Mendez" Ozpin said before turning off the intercom. After a few minutes the elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal a young man staring at Ozpin through a cold blood red visor weird dome helmet that looked like a sci-fi shooter. What also adorned the young man was an all out full body armoured suit. A angular breastplate that came around the upper torso at sharp edges and rectangular angles. What were over it were two sets of supplemental armor which consists of a more rounded breast plate over the first one. Rectangle like pieces of extra supplemental armour covered his abdomen. Magazine rigs were attached to the abdominal area. His arms and were also armoured with oddly shaped rectangles and squares. His thighs had extra leg armour with an ammo satchel on both legs and his scroll on his left Gauntlet. Lastly a lion head on a tri-pointed shield served as his crest resting on his shoulder pads

"You wanted to see me sir?" a muffled voice from a radio said that broke the silence.

"Ah, Frederick I did." Ozpin said cheerfully. "Right I'll cut to the chase. I want you to enrol in my academy. You've already been proven to be efficient in combat, but I'm rather concerned about your social skills. After giving some thought I decided to place you on a team. Hopefully you and the other three students who haven't been matched with teams will get along." Ozpin said.

"Sir is this really necessary? I didn't sign up for being an agent of yours to eventually be told to enroll in your academy. And with all due respect they'll simply slow me down. Among other things." Frederick replied while looking at his hand.

Clenching it into a fist. He looked up to Ozpin. "I'm of much better use in the field than in some class for gods knows how long. How else am I gonna care for my daughter?"

"Its rather simple really. Your daughter can live with you and your teammates." Ozpin said

"I highly doubt four people crammed into a room plus a newborn will go together especially when it's hard to put her to sleep because she misses her mama." Frederick said.

"I understand but my decision is final." Ozpin said.

Knowing that Ozpin was not gonna change his mind. Frederick did his usual thing. "Aye sir." Frederick said heading to the elevator "Anyway, I'm going to head into the city need to stock up on baby supplies, later" he said as he entered the elevator and the door close.

"I hope that boy learns to love again" Ozpin said to himself

* * *

Later in downtown Vale team PLTM was relaxing at a nice café, Cleopatra was sipping a roast coffee, "Thank you for buying us lunch Naomi, you're such a pal" she said in a arrogant attitude.

"It was my pleasure." Naomi said in a meek voice

Cleopatra then huffed after taking her last sip of coffee, "I'm bored what shall I have you do now?" Cleopatra contemplated looking at Naomi.

"She can dress up as my mother, that would embarrass her," Olivdipus said.

"Why?" Mapleon said fearing the answer.

Cleopatra then saw Frederick and something on his back covered by a shroud and got a devious idea "Naomi get that armoured guys underwear" Cleopatra ordered.

"Nice" Ivyan said.

"WHAT!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh come on using your 'feminine charms would make this easy for you shouldn't it, now get to work or do I have to show this to" Cleopatra ordered. Naomi begrudgingly followed orders and walked towards Raku following him into an alley.

"Hey there handsome, do you want me to blow your mind" Naomi said trying to force it out.

"Excuse me" Frederick said.

"Do you want me to give you a good time?" Naomi said seductively pressing her hands on his breastplate

"I have no time for a harlot like you" Frederick said pushing Naomi to the ground. "You need to take a good hard look at yourself and forsake these antics," he said.

Naomi looked down in shame she started to sniff as tears started to well in her eyes and she began to cry, Frederick paid no heed to her tears thinking it another seduction tactic, but something under the shroud on his back began to wiggle and let out a small cry. "Dang it" Frederick said to himself.

Naomi looked up and saw something squirming on his back "What the hell?" She said as she got up and walked closer to Frederick "What's that on your back?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing" Frederick said, reaching for his handgun.

"You and I both know that's a lie, just tell me what it is or do I have to scream" Naomi said.

"Fine...you woke her up anyway" Frederick said taking the shroud off to reveal a baby lion faunus with soft round lion ears in a harness on the armoured warrior's back

"A lion faunus baby?" Naomi said in confusion.

"Yes I have a child, this is why I will not be swayed by a harlot like you" Frederick responded harshly yet with determination.

"Look I'm sorry about that if Cleo knew you had a kid, she wouldn't have made me do this to you, probably just pointed to somebody else" she said.

"Cleo? Is that your fucked up pimp?" Freddie said.

"Okay 1. I don't do stuff like this, 2. You really shouldn't swear with a baby around 3. Cleo is a old bully of mine, I thought I cut her out of my life but I was wrong, and she has something that would hurt some friends of mine, so I have to do what she says otherwise my friends lives could be ruined" Naomi said in a huff turning away from him.

Frederick sighed "I'm sorry about the whole harlot thing, I-"

"It's fine, I guess I did come out a bit too strong, anyway what's this adorable ball of cute's name" Naomi said smiling at the baby, causing Freddie's child to smile and giggle.

"Naomi. Her name is Naomi Kelly Mendez" Freddie said taking of his helmet revealing a pale face with a scar going down his left eye like Weiss but much more wide.. and much more deep.

Naomi smiled at the coincidence. 'Wow that's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl, by the way my name is Naomi, Naomi Siren" Naomi said as little Naomi grabbed her finger

"Thank you, my name is Raku Yonopolis but you can call me Raku and I'm glad to meet someone my daughter likes" Raku said. 'Still have to keep my name under wraps'

"Well I like her too, she must take after her daddy" Naomi said.

"But she'll look like her mother, I hope" Raku said with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"You okay?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine... Anyways, do you need me to help with your bully, I can steal that video off from her scroll" Raku said looking to the side before looking back to Naomi.

"Thanks but Cleopatra, is crafty. She probably has back ups of the video" Naomi said.

"So it's either sucking her off or the video gets leaked" Raku said.

"Actually, she asked me to bring back your underwear" Naomi said.

"Seriously?" Raku then thought for a moment then sighed "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He said as he carefully took his baby off his back "Hold her please." Raku asked.

"Oh sure." Naomi said as she cradled the child in her arms. She looked down and sticked her tongue out causing Naomi to giggle reaching out for her.

"And look away please." Raku asked. Naomi complied. Raku took a breath looked both ways to make sure no one was watching then took out his scroll and entered a code, this caused the rest of his armour to unlock from the body suit, after a minute of taking off the armour, he then unzipped the body suit.

Naomi took a quick glance as she turned her head slightly using her puerperal vision "nice butt"

"Eyes to the wall" Raku ordered sternly. Naomi quickly obeyed. Raku quickly redressed and threw a pair of boxers at Naomi's feet.

"There, hopefully that will satisfy Cleo's request." Raku said.

Naomi was stunned by his deed. "I don't know what to say...Thank you".

"You can start by finding a way to take her down. A nice girl like you shouldn't hang around people like them." Frederick said taking back his child and putting his odd helmet on. "Just know if you got friends or family you shouldn't hide this from them."

Naomi looked away as she picked up the black boxers

"Thanks for that." Naomi said with a smile and walked away.

"You got her Number?" Raku said as a purple icon appears on his shoulder.

The figure looked like Raku but without all the extra armor or magazine rigs

"Yep I got to say that that Cleo chick is a real whore than Naomi I saw her browser history and she's really into that one channel nakedfaunusdudes." said the purple figure.

Her face looked a lot like Rakus but if he was a female like a twin sister but had short hair.

"Really Carol?"

"What I really hate that shit! Honestly Porn is one of most reasons why marriages fails in the city's!" Carolina whined justifying her actions.

"I told you to delete that video of Naomi's friends on this Cleos scroll" Raku said.

"Hay I'm just an AI besides Cleo's scroll move out of range before I could delete anything." Carol said.

"Next time do as I say." Raku said annoyed.

"Fine, don't thank me. Anyways better head back to Ozpin, that White Fang crew proved no match. Also... if i may ask... why did you take Naomi with you?"

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter and two she was causing Glynda a bit of trouble, so if you think about it..." Raku said smirking

"Yeah I can see that." Carol replied.

When Naomi and team PLTM arrived back at the school she went to her dorm to think about that odd armored Titan walking around.

"Raku Yonopolis? That's an interesting name... I wonder..." Naomi thought to herself.

She then took to looking at the Internet to see if there was any chance of knowing who he was. of course last names are important for identifying people. but all she got was a gay rights activist from a conservative viewpoint on the Internet and RemTube of him debating odd people who claim to be civil rights activists yet are even more discriminatory then the current white fang. Not to mention that the names were actually spelled differently. She then tried his full name and nothing came up as if he was nothing. But then she typed in "Power armour" and all she got was a bunch of failed attempts from private companies and individuals but all ending in horrifying deaths or maiming.

"NAOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Cleopatra yell

"Crud, I'll do this later" She said putting away her scroll

* * *

Naomi walked the halls of beacon and sighed in relief that Cleopatra, gave her the rest of the evening off. She was looking down depressed she then heard a familiar voice "Naomi" she turned around and saw Iskandar walking towards her.

"Oh uh Iskandar" She said trying to act normal.

"Look I know you've been distant from us lately, and I know I had a hand in this, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I know you we're just joking around it's just that you guys were right it is hard seeing Yang with Damien, I mean yeah he's an awesome guy but I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time, I should have handled that better and for that I am sorry. Please I just want to see my teammate happy again," Iskandar said.

Naomi looked up to her team leader tears welling up only a little "It's fine, I'll admit maybe I shouldn't have took the situation so lightly, but still Iskandar you and Yang have some chemistry can't deny that" Naomi said.

"OI SLUT" Cleopatra's voice rang through the halls the colour left Naomi's face _'Please no'_

"What did she call you?" Iskandar said

"Iskandar you have to get out of here now" Naomi said as she tried to push Iskandar away.

"What, that woman just insulted you, you are my friend and I cannot let them insult you like that," Iskandar said.

"No, Please you don't understand" Naomi said then heard someone clear their throat she turned around to see Cleopatra and team PLTM

"So Naomi, this is one of your little friends I've been dying to meet, my name is Cleopatra Phariegh" Cleopatra said staring at Iskandar

Iskandar stared at Cleopatra angrily 'Cleopatra that is the name of Naomi's old bully' he thought "Okay Lady I have no idea who you are but you have no right to call my friend a slut, and I'll not stand for your" Cleopatra's eyes glowed purple as she looked into Iskandar's eyes, his orange eyes turned purple, his eyes glow purple and his angry expression calmed into a blank slate.

"Wow a powerful dragon faunus now wrapped around my finger, lucky me" Cleo said.

"your power is only matched by your beauty, Cleo" Ivyan said

"Why thank you, Ivyan, I knew I could count on you" Cleopatra said.

"Naomi grabbed Cleopatra's top hysterically "Cleo you promised you wouldn't involve them in this, it's just between me and you!"

"Iskandar involved himself, I broke nothing, besides even if he did not involve himself, you still have no grounds to ask me of anything, I think you need a re-education on who's in charge here" Cleopatra said. She turned to Iskandar as Olividipus pulled out his scroll "Show her, her place" Iskandar pulled his hand back across his body and gave Naomi a backhand that had enough force to send her flying and crash into the wall. Naomi struggled to get up.

"Good, now I think it's time to head back to the dorm room, I want to see for myself what they said about faunus men to be true." Cleopatra said turning, Iskandar following suit being lured by the charmer huntress

Naomi looked up to Iskandar's hypnotised body "Izzy, I'm sorry."

"Hey Izzy" they heard a familiar voice as Iskandar's hypnotised body turned to gaze upon the approaching Yang Xiao Long who smiled warmly at the dragon faunus.

Iskandar's trance like state still remained but his eyes stopped glowing purple and returned to their normal orange colour.

The dragon faunus shook his head "Ughh my head"

"Hey are you okay?" Yang asked in concern for the dragon faunus "What's going on?"

Iskandar turned to Cleopatra "I found Naomi's old bully" Iskandar said angrily he then turned his head to see Naomi battered against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO NAOMI!?" he yelled.

"We didn't do anything you did" Olividpus said as he pulled his scroll to show photos of Iskandar striking Naomi.

The colour left Iskandar's face "What I-I don't remember" he then sees Cleopatra smirking. It didn't take long for Iskandar to figure out what happened. "You" Iskandar growled, "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

"Oh but I got evidence against you" Cleopatra said holding up the camera

"Yang you know me I would never hurt Naomi right!" Iskandar looked at Yang with honest eyes.

"Of course not, besides we can just go to miss Goodwitch" Yang said

"Oh I believe you, but everyone will believe me when they see my side of the story" Cleopatra said about to use her semblance. Iskandar was ready to fight when

"PLEASE STOP!" Naomi shouted getting everyone's attention as she slowly got up. "Iskandar, please stay out of this, Cleopatra, I'll do whatever you want just don't involve them please." Naomi begged.

"Snivelling worm you dare address her in such a—" Mapleon snarked.

"It's fine I'll let it go for now, just remember who is your better" Cleopatra said.

"I do" Naomi said

"Okay now I lent this book from that armoured guy from team PRSN please return it" Cleopatra said

"Yes" Naomi said sadly "I'll see you later Iskandar" Naomi said.

"Naomi you don't have to do this" Yang said.

"Yang, Izzy I got to go" Naomi said before she ran away with tears in her eyes.

Iskandar was ready to lunge at team PLTM "Ah, ah, ah, If you do that Naomi's secret will be revealed" Cleopatra said.

"What secret?" Yang asked.

"No spoilers, besides I got places to be, hot guys to fawn over me, and stuff to try on, come on boys" Cleopatra said as she and her team walked away, Cleopatra looked over her shoulder and gave Iskandar a wink.

"I don't like her" Yang said angrily

"I feel violated just by being around her" Iskandar said.

"So she's blackmailing Naomi, that is why she's acting like her servant" Yang said.

"It appears so, she said something about a video, she must have a copy on her scroll and lapt-" Iskandar said but was interrupted mid sentence "Hide" He said as he pulled himself and Yang around the corner they then heard footsteps Iskandar peered around and saw team CRDL laughing to themselves.

"Guys shut up I need to make a call to ol' Jauney boy for our prank tomorrow" Cardin said as he opened his scroll and called Jaune "Hey it's your buddy Cardin, I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you buuuut I'm gonna need you to get me a bag of rapier wasps, and make sure they have really big stingers." Cardin said before hanging up.

"Oh man Pyrrha sure is going to get stung tomorrow, and by failure boy" Rush said.

"I still can't believe he faked his way into Beacon" Dove said. This new information alarmed Iskandar and Yang widening their eyes.

"Guys someone will hear us," Sky said.

"Come on let's go grab a bite," Cardin said, team CRDL then left unaware that Iskandar and Yang listened to the conversation.

"So both Naomi and Jaune are being blackmailed" Yang said.

"Yeah but we can't tell anyone otherwise they will face consequences, Yang you protect Pyrrha tomorrow, I'll go find the evidence Cleo has on Naomi and destroy it" Iskandar said.

"How are you going to do that?" Yang asked.

"I did grow up in Vacuo." Iskandar said holding up Yang's wallet to prove a point

Yang swiped her wallet back "Smartass, anyway do you have any hacking expertise?" Yang asked.

"No but hopefully I can take the laptop away and Leonidas can crack it." Iskandar said. "anyway I must be off."

"Iskandar wait, you've been distant from me for the past couple of days, was it something I did?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I'm sorry if I've been distant, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and this thing with Naomi wasn't helping." Iskandar said. "We'll talk later about this when this is done." Iskandar said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Okay" Yang said, saddened that Iskandar had to leave.

* * *

Iskandar stood on the roof overlooking team PLTMs room, they have left for dinner and now was time for Iskandar to make his move. He stealthily jumped down into a nearby tree, then leapt to another then to a third one right outside team PLTM's window. He used his claw to pick the lock on the window and snuck inside. He saw a laptop with the word Cleo's written on its back with sparkling gold letters, it was plugged into a backup drive, he quickly grabbed it and jumped out the window closing it behind him.

* * *

Naomi was walking through the halls Noriaki's textbook in hand with a sigh she then ran into Richt, Peter and Senji

"Oi Naomi" Senji said.

"Oh hey guys, do you know where Noriaki is? I'm trying to give him his textbook a friend of mine borrowed from him.'

"Oh yeah he's in our room, probably finishing his shower. Here I'll give you the access code to our door, he should be finished by now." Peter said sending Naomi a code through his scroll

"Thank you" Naomi said she was about to walk off when

"Hey we haven't seen you around your team lately, is everything okay?" Richt asked.

Naomi clutched the text book tightly and put on a fake smile "Yes I'm fine, I'm just helping some classmates study that's all, anyway got to go" Naomi said running away from the three.

"You could have been more subtle." Senji said.

"You guys were thinking it too." Richt said.

"Yes but Naomi may not be ready to talk about it." Peter said. Richt looked down knowing his friends had a point

"Come on we need to get dinner." Senji said as the three turned and walked away.

* * *

Leonidas was in the library studying when—

"Oi Leo, Why the hell isn't the remflix working?" Francesca said annoyed.

"Maybe because we're in school and need to study." Leonidas replied.

"Oh come on I was binge watching Bojack Horsefaunus" Francesca replied.

"Hmmm, I've heard good things about that series. Is it good?" Leonidas asked.

"Oh yeah, amazing comedy and character depth which honestly sometimes makes me reflect on" Francesca was saying before.

"Leonidas, I have a mission which requires your skills immediately." Iskandar ordered.

"Uh, if I may be so bold to ask why sensei?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah I was trying to get him to get the Remflix working what can be more important?" Francesca asked.

"Cleopatra Phareigh, Naomi's former bully is here at Beacon and is currently blackmailing Naomi to be her servant. Said blackmail material is on her laptop and her scroll" Iskandar explained making Leonidas and Francesca look at him in shock.

"Okay, This is definitely more important than Remflix." Francesca said her attention now invested in the new assignment.

"They're going into the city for dinner what I heard, but still Leo I need you to hack into this computer and delete whatever is on it so I can return it without her being the wiser" Iskandar said.

"I'll try" Leonidas said as he opened the laptop and the screen asked for a password "Yeah password locked, we can try her father, her mother, any pets or" Leonidas said

"Huge hairy faunus dick." Francesca said nonchalantly surprising both Iskandar and Leonidas.

"Francesca, now is not the time for such language," Iskandar said.

"No, that's the password huge hairy faunus dick, no space, all capitals, it's written on the bottom of the keyboard" Francesca said pointing to the password written in pink on the bottom right corner of the laptop.

"Probably a false password to throw them off guard," Leonidas said as he typed in the password. To his surprise, it unlocked the computer surprising the two young men "Huh, how about that?"

"Okay now try going through all the files till we find something on Naomi" Iskandar said.

"It won't be that easy It's not like I can just type in 'Naomi' and have something pop up." He looked to Francesca who gave him a deadpan look. Sighing, he typed in Naomi and a file came up with her name on it "I am really over estimating this girl's intelligence." he said annoyed.

"Naomi, Lana and Felicia's sex tape? This is her blackmail material?" Francesca asked.

"Seems like it, just to check if this is actually the real file" Leonidas said clicking on it opening a video, after a few minutes the boys begin to blush.

"Yep it's real" Iskandar said closing the video.

"You pervs" Francesca said sporting her own blush.

"And Delete, also it was a legitimate reason, do not lump me as another pervert" Leonidas said deleting the file.

"Great now let's introduce her face with my axe." Francesca said angrily.

"I thought you didn't like Naomi?" Leonidas asked.

"I don't like how she gets all pervy and sometimes try to cop a feel, but she's still one of us. nobody messes with my friends." Francesca said.

"Wait! Cleo has this hypnosis semblance, I don't know how but I looked into her eyes for one second then it was just one big blurr. I was lucky Yang was there to snap me out of it. When I came too, I found out she used me to hurt Naomi. Besides she still has the same video on her scroll, so even if we approach her about it now she'll just upload it to the internet." Iskandar said holding back his frustration."I feel the same way Francesca, but we have to be smart about this. I'll go return the laptop before Cleopatra discovers our plan." Iskandar said

"Be careful." Francesca said as Iskandar walked away with the laptop he exited the library turned the corner to see Jaune carrying a box of rapier wasps a little bit covered in bites.

"Jaune." Iskandar said.

"Iskandar I was just uh." Jaune stuttered.

"Running Cardin's errands." Iskandar asked.

"Yeah, anyway I got to-" Jaune was about to walk away when

"Cardin told his teammates your secret," Iskandar said draining the colour from Jaune's face "Me and Yang overheard him, if you want my opinion he underestimates you, he thinks you are a weakling he can always push around. But I see potential in you, you just need help refining it. You have something he lacks...'Drive'. You want to be here, you want to be a huntsman and against all odds, you succeeded. I'll be honest I envy you for that. I lost my drive a long time ago." Ishkandar paused for a moment before continuing. "What you have is special Jaune. Don't let it go to waste" Iskandar said as he walked off with Jaune standing in the hallway more ashamed of himself than ever before.

* * *

Walking up the Dormitory staircase proved to be a bitter challenge. With the additional weight in her hands, Naomi thought she was walking up a steep hill. She finally made it up to second floor and was at a lost when she saw the door had a handle.

"Just great..." she panted.

Naomi managed to shuffle the textbook under her armpit and used her other hand to get the door open. She sighed in relief as she entered the hall and saw the numbers 203 inscribed on the door just where Richthofen said it would be.

"Alright, finally." she chuckled. She skipped over to the door and stopped right in front of it. She lowered herself onto her rear and sat cross legged as she examined the helmet.

"Now then. Where would i put a scroll component?" she wondered to herself. Naomi kept rotating the helmet to look from different angles.

When she fixed her sights on the backside of the helmet, she saw what looked like a compartment where you would plug in a disc just on the nape of the head. There was also a button that glowed a faint ring of neon green, almost like an elevator button.

"Aha! This has to be it!" she thought. She pushed the button and a scroll was suddenly ejected from the helmet's port. She exclaimed in awe as she comprehended the scientific marvel of the helmet.

"So cool! I wish i had one!"

With the scroll in hand, Naomi stood back up and put it to the electronic door pad. The screen of the pad flashed green and the sound of a hard click followed. The door was now unlocked. Naomi used her free hand to open the door before picking up the helmet. She opened the door and was introduced to a pitch black room.

"Hey Noriaki! Pardon the intrusion but i just had a few things i needed to return a few things." she announced as she stuck her hand in to scan for the lightswitch.

She felt a knob on the side of the wall and flicked it upwards. The lights immediately came on. Naomi walked in and was quickly frozen in her tracks. In front of her was a short girl with chin length black hair, red eyes and wearing nothing but military fatigue pants and a training bra.

Both of the girls were completely still as they gazed at one another. Naomi then looked to the door and scanned the numbers 2, 0 and 3 again. "P-pardon me but... Do you have the wrong room?" she asked with a stunted haste..

Then she looked to the bed behind her and only felt more alarms going off in her head. There were pieces of armor including a chest piece, pauldrons and gauntlets. Then, the dagger on the side table only confirmed it.

"No way... Noriaki, you're really.."

"You're really a girl?"

The girl then suddenly clapped her hands together and generated a orb of pure green energy which expanded the space of her hands.

"STASIS!" the girl cried.

Naomi immediately tried to run for it but the orb was faster and completely trapped her entire body in a state of lockdown. She couldn't feel anything move and her eyes slowly felt sleepy. The orb was then pulled back along with her and the door shut on it's own. Then she blacked out with only a few words to accompany her:

"Sorry, but for now, rest."

* * *

"Throbbing... What is this insufferable throbbing?" Naomi thought. As her vision slowly returned to a crawl, she was able to make out something tall in front of her. It almost seemed humanoid, but it was still a mess blur.

Green, that color was clear as day on the humanoid. A dark green, like a piece of Jade from Mistral. Then her vision got better, she could see that it was a female standing in front of her.

She had black hair, was wearing some type of coat but was relatively petite for a female. As her vision got better, Naomi made out red eyes, pale skin and finally a whole figure.

It was the same girl that she saw in the room, and most likely the same one who knocked her out. She immediately tried to sit up quickly but couldn't. She felt as if her entire body was completely numb.

"I'm sorry, the effects of my Stasis include the numbing of your mind. You should be regaining limb control relatively soon though."

' _Soon? How about now?'_ Naomi yelled in her mind.

"I had to do this for obvious reasons, so you wouldn't run off and blab." Noriaki said.

"I wasn't going to blab." naomi said weakly.

"Huh that wore off faster than I expected. Oh by the way thanks for giving me back my textbook." Noriaki said surprised.

"Yeah Cleopatra borrowed it" Naomi said.

"Funny, I've been looking my textbook yet I have no memory of giving her my textbook" Noriaki admitted.

"Yeah she does what she wants, not caring about others feelings or needs." Naomi said.

"Isn't her dad the real estate tycoon?" She could have just bought the textbook." Noriaki pondered.

"'Borrowing' your textbook must have been the cheapest course of action for her" Naomi said.

"You know a lot about her... Care to explain why?" The black haired girl asked.

Naomi sighed "We met back during combat school, we were on okay-ish terms more of acquaintances than friends. But after a singing competition, she's made my life hell because of some Sort of spite that came appeared overnight. To this day, I don't know why she gets off on making me feel like a freak for my sexuality. Eventually she decided to go after my friends, Lana and Felicia. The only two people who she hasn't turned against me other than the teachers, I had to fight back and damn it felt good. I even got to spank her ass" Naomi said laughing to herself.

"If you can take her, why do you put up with the shit she makes you do?" Noriaki said.

Naomi's smiles then disappeared "She has incriminating footage of me and my friends, and if this were to get out it would ruin Lana and Felicia's future." Naomi said explaining the dire situation.

"What is it a sex tape?" Noriaki asked only for Naomi to clear her throat "Oh my gods it is a sex tape." she said realising it wasn't a joke.

"Yeah it was my first and honestly only time I had sex and Lana and Felicia wanted to make it special, I may come off as a perv but I only sleep with people I can trust." Naomi said.

"Yeah, yeah I can respect that," Noriaki said "So Cleopatra really has you in a vice huh," she added.

"Yeah, she does," Naomi said. She then looked to the armour "Say just asking why do you wear that armour?"

"That's a secret" Noriaki said clenching her fist

"Hey I told you my secret, besides I already know you're a girl now, so why not tell me the reason why you wear it"

Noriaki sighed "Very well but I warn you, you won't like it" she added. "I come from a village south of Vale, where the beliefs are a bit more backwards, more patriarchal. They believe that women should not become huntresses. Although I felt in my core that I wanted to be a huntress, I was constantly discriminated and abused from most of my village even by my own parents for many years. I hated everyone there." She said in anger.

"My god" Naomi said horrified.

"Despite what everyone thought, I still trained in secret, however a villager found out what my training, he ran back to the village, I had to run after him, I tried to make him stop but the only way I knew to keep him silent was to run my sword through his throat" Noriaki said without. Naomi widened her eyes in shock

"You killed someone." Naomi said still in shock

"Yes" She said emotionlessly "But after I did it i came to a revelation, I would never be free as long as the village existed with their oppressive ideology. I saw some grimm that were attracted to the negative emotions they then caught the scent of the negativity coming from the village. And that's when i figured out how to free myself. I lead more people to the outskirts of town and I killed them. Their fear and sorrow lured more Grimm to the village. Eventually, enough of them came so that they could lay siege to it, and tear it to the ground. I watched my parents die and my home burn to the ground, yet I felt nothing. Not regret or remorse or even joy. After the carnage, I saw this armour on a dead huntsman from my village, I took it headed to Vale and never looked back." Noriaki said she looked at Naomi who had a horrified look on her face.

Naomi regained her composure as she shakily began to stand. "Let me guess you think I'm some sort of monster" Noriaki said.

Naomi groaned "I don't agree with what you did, however I understand why you did it. I'll be honest I don't know whether or not I would have the stomach to do what you did. But I understand you. I was discriminated like you only it was by an entire school ruled by a bully with hypnotic powers. But still... to even be discriminated by even your family, I can't even imagine what that's like." She paused for a moment and took a breath "I still don't think what you did was justified, but I still sympathise with you." Naomi said walking to the door. As she walked away Naomi thought about her parents and how they both loved and supported her, even when the teachers hadn't. They were with her every second of the way no matter who voiced their complaints against her. _"I never realized how lucky I am to have their support"._ Naomi thought.

"What about this Cleopatra girl, would you kill her?" Noriaki asked a serious question.

Naomi pondered for a moment "I won't lie the thought has occured in my mind countless times. But every time I go through different scenarios I end with the same result. No matter what I would do, it would just make me just as bad as she is, if not worse by stooping to something of her level." Naomi said."I won't tell your secret, that is something you have to tell them yourself." she added.

"And why would I do that?" Noriaki said

"Because you know that you don't wear that armour just because it looks cool, you wear it because you can't look at yourself after what you have done. Because you can barely recognise that girl in the mirror. I know because that's what I felt when I made the mistake of being forced under Cleopatra's boot again. Anyway you're welcome for the textbook it has been an experience talking to you." Naomi said as she exited the dorm.

Once Noriaki was alone, the dark haired girl sighed and picked up her helmet. She looked at it, looking at her own reflection in the visor. she thought of Naomi's words still fresh in her mind and started to tremble "Damn it" she said as she sunk to the floor tears welling in her eyes. For the first time since she donned the armor, Noriaki Hisui allowed herself to cry.

* * *

The next day Glynda Goodwitch led her class through a forest full of trees with red leaves, looking like it was autumn despite it being spring. "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach asked to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said as he students followed Jaune was carrying empty jars for Cardin while Naomi carried empty jars for Cleopatra. Jaune accidentally bumped into Cardin who growled at him, Jaune responded by whistling nonchalantly. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of sap. However this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous at four o'clock, Have fun." Glynda said.

"Yeah real fun right Naomi?" Olivdipus said his attire was the same but bronze gauntlets covered his entire arms.

"Come on buddy let's go." Cardin said yanking Jaune away from his teammates, Jaune looked down then at Pyrrha who had a sad look on her face before walking off carrying the jars and equipment. Pyrrha just sighed as she decided to join Ren and Nora.

'I'll need to have a 'talk' with Cardin, but first," Iskandar thought as his attention turned to team PLTM and Naomi carrying Cleo's supplies "Come on Naomi that sap won't collect itself." Cleopatra said in a demanding attitude. Naomi looked at Iskandar as she sighed then turned her attention to team PLTM walking alongside them.

"So when do we smash their heads in?" Francesca asked.

"I share the same sentiment as Francesca for once." Leonidas said.

"We are not doing anything. I will follow them and assist Naomi if the opportunity presents itself. You two need to finish the assignment." Iskandar said.

"What? you can't be serious! She messed with Naomi and you want to hog the beating all to yourself?" Francesca asked.

"Sensei with all due respect, that woman is disrespecting Naomi AND our team. And you expect us to be okay with that?" Leonidas said.

If a fight breaks out between two teams, Glynda will find out and ask questions and find answers Naomi doesn't want revealed. If I need you I'll text you with my scroll." Iskandar said.

Francesca bit her lower lip in anger. It was clear she wanted to continue the argument, but she relented. Francesca said. "Make sure to punch her in the boob for me." she added.

"Noted. Anyway Leo collect the sap, Frannie, make sure Nora doesn't eat our sap." Iskandar instructed.

"Seriously?" Francesca raised an eyebrow thinking her leader was joking, Iskandar pointed to Nora filling a jar full on sap then chug it like a soda in less than 3 seconds.

"Okay, good luck" She said. Iskandar nodded before making his way in team PLTM's direction.

* * *

Cleopatra, Olividipus, Mapleon and Ivyan were lounging around the forest while Naomi struggled to carry five jars of sap. "A little help, please?" Naomi said trying to keep her balance Cleopatra just looked disdainfully as Naomi tripped and fell over, miraculously none of jars shattered, Naomi sighed as the boys snickered.

"Great thanks for helping us with the assignment Naomi you've been a real help" Cleopatra said in her superior tone.

Naomi got up and dusted herself off "Hey Cleo, I have a question" she asked.

Cleopatra raised an eyebrow "Oh wasn't expecting this, okay I'll entertain this, what is your question?" Cleopatra asked.

"What did I do to you?" She asked insistently "One day we were barely acquaintances, and then you decide to make my life hell. WHAT DID I DO TO UPSET YOU, I AM AT LEAST OWED THAT MUCH" Naomi yelled.

Meanwhile, Iskandar was in the bushes paitiently waiting for an opportunity to help.

Cleopatra scowled at Naomi. "Mauve Inglis." she growled.

Naomi stood their confused "Your boyfriend from Signal?"

"Ex boyfriend." Cleopatra corrected. "You remember the talent show they had back in combat school?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah I won by singing that cheesy pop song." Naomi said.

"Well you apparently won more than that, that night you swooned my Mauve. The next day he wanted to break up. Sure We had problems but we could have worked them out. I used my semblance on him too many times so I couldn't stop him from leaving. So I did the next best thing; Making you suffer" Cleopatra said.

"Wow this girl is cuckoo." Olivdipus whispered to Mapeleon.

"I'm not going to respond to that." Mapeleon said.

"Wait that was the reason you tormented me for a whole year?! Because your boyfriend broke up with you? Cleo I had no idea that would happen. I wasn't even THINKING about you when I entered that show, I just wanted to sing. And besides, I saw you guys when you were together. You treated him like garbage. Always making him pay yelling at him in front of his friends. You didn't love him you wanted to possess him," Naomi said.

"Enough! Remember I have the power here! What you say is irrelevant!" Cleopatra said angrily. "With a press of a button, Felecia and Lana get 'real' popular." she said with her overconfident smirk. "Now let's get to business."

"Which is?" Naomi asked. They then walked to a nearby small hill and crotched down they looked to see teams RWBY, JNPR, PRSN even Leonidas and Francesca. "What are we doing?"

"Setting an example of what happens when people cross me," Cleopatra said pointing to Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang, what about her?" Naomi said.

"It's quite simple. The blonde bimbo this she's so cool and sexy, and she got between me and that dragon hunk. On top of that, the bitch thinks she can have two guys fawn over her. I want to teach her a lesson in humility." Cleopatra said Iskandar listened from the tree line. "You'll lead her here, then I'll use my semblance on her. Hmmm but what shall I make her do? Have her beat herself up? Attack one of the boys that like her? Make her undress in front of the class? Oh! Or I could let my boys have some "fun" with her." Cleopatra laughed leaving Naomi horrified. Iskandar dug his claws into a nearby tree. Smoke began to rise from where his hand dug in as the dragon faunus growled.

"Lady you are seriously twisted." Ivyan said. "I love it." he said with a smile.

Naomi picked up one of the sap jars and looked to see her reflection, her sad demeanour looked back at her. She then thought of her friend and those she held dear. The look of sorrow replaced with a look of determination "No" she said.

"What?" Cleopatra said.

"I SAID NO, YOU BITCH!" Naomi said as she threw the sap at Cleo, breaking the jar and covering the charmer with red sap.

"AAHHH! THIS DRESS IS 100% MISTRALIAN SILK!" She fumed. She snapped her fingers. Mapleon pulled out her sword, Ivyan twisted the handle holes on his mace opening it up and causing gas to seep through. The gauntlets left Olivdipus' arms as they transformed into two bronze robotic arms. The three members surrounded her ready to tear her apart.

"Typical. You always love others to do your work for you, afraid to finish the job yourself?" Naomi asked.

Cleopatra raised her hand signalling her teammates to stop. "You know what? You're right. I think it's fitting I finish you myself. I' ll be more than happy to make and exception." Cleopatra said as her teammates backed off. She pulled out her dart rifle and fired two darts at Naomi. Naomi activated her blue and gold trident and spun it around breaking the two darts, spilling purple liquid on the ground and onto her pinkie finger. She then squared off in a battle stance, but then she noticed a tingling sensation. She looked to her pinkie finger covered in the goo.

' _My pinkie, it's numb'_ Naomi thought, Celoaptra saw her surprise and smirked.

"That's a new paralysing agent Ivyan concocted, exposure to the blood stream would render the body paralysed in a couple of minutes, while skin contact only affects the exposed area." Cleopatra explained before firing more darts at her. Naomi ran dodging the darts, transforming her trident into a machine gun rifle and fired a barrage of shots at Cleopatra. The black haired huntress in training folded out her dart gun and transforming it into a staff. Taking a page from Naomi's book, Cleopatra spun her staff as well, blocking most of the bullets except one which grazed her cheek.

Naomi then charged Cleopatra her rifle transforming back into trident mod. She swung her trident to strike Cleopatra's temple but Cleopatra anticipated the attack and blocked with her staff and their weapons clashed. They struggled for domination over the other. Cleopatra smiled as she broke the clash, making Naomi lose balance causing her trident to stab into the ground. "I got you now." Cleopatra said about to deliver the strike, but Naomi swung herself around the pole of her trident and kicked her bully causing Cleo to stumble back.

'Come on Naomi.' Iskandar thought.

Naomi pulled her trident out of the ground "Now to finish this" Naomi charged only taking a single glance into her eyes. Cleopatra used that opportunity to use her semblance her eyes glowed purple causing Naomi to stop in her tracks as she entered the hypnotised trans.

"About time you looked into my eyes. Now kneel to me!" Cleopatra ordered. Naomi's body trembled. Iskandar reached for his sword handles from his hiding place. "What's taking so long? I SAID KNEEL!" Cleo yelled again.

"No." Naomi uttered. Naomi had never thought it would be so hard to say no... and yet so easy. Her stiffened body trembled to resist the order. Iskandar was ready to lunge into battle.

"What did you say slut?" Cleopatra said agitated the rest of team PLTM readied heir weapons prepared to fight.

"I said, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naomi screamed releasing a huge super sonic blast Cleopatra knocking her off her feet as well as her team. Iskandar held his ears in pain

'Oh.. god... THIS HUUUUUURTS' Iskandar thought.

* * *

Naomi's sonic scream could be heard throughout the forest, Silver, Silva, Grey, Richter even Blake held their heads in pain from the sonic frequency. Yinsen rushed to his team and quickly threw them all on his back and ran to carry them away from the offending noise.

"What the hell" Richtofen said.

Noriaki looked in the direction "Naomi" she said.

* * *

Team PLTM held their ground, trying their best not to be blown away. Naomi then screamed louder the newfound force tearing bark off the nearby trees. The four aggressors were knocked off their feet and blown back from the powerful scream. caused the wood in the trees to fly off behind them. Naomi stopped her semblance and panted for air, looking to team PLTM. The men were unconscious but she saw Cleopatra get back up and the ends of her staff have electrified. Cleopatra charged at Naomi. The blue haired huntress aimedher golden trident at Cleopatra and shoots a blast of water at her the water covers her bully as well as her electrified staff. Cleopatra screamed in agony as she got electrocuted from the water conducting her own electric attack. Cleopatra wobbled over before collapsing onto her knees. Naomi walked up to her oppressor and raised her trident overhead in a stabbing motion. Naomi brought her trident closed her eyes, yelped in fear, throwing her hands up and looking away as Naomi stabbed down. Cleopatra opened her eyes to see Naomi hasn't killed her she looks to her side to see Naomi's trident has pierced Cleopatra's scroll. Cleopatra looked up to Naomi "Don't ever mess with me or my friends again" Naomi said in a serious tone before walking off.

Once Naomi left, Cleopatra got up on her knees "That little bitch!" she propped herself on her knee and stood up "She thinks this is over? she is DEAD wrong, I'll just get my laptop and-"

"The laptop has been cleared of the video," Iskandar said jumping down from the tree and walked closer to Cleopatra.

"What, You deleted the video on my laptop?... But how?" Cleopatra asked.

"You left the password on a sticky note" Iskandar replied.

Cleopatra growled at him.

"Anyway Naomi told you to stay from her and her friends. but I see you have no intentions of learning that lesson," Iskandar said walking closer to the enchantress with the jelly covered dress.

"Oh I'll show you a lesson, that I am better than all of-" Cleopatra activated her semblance but Iskandar grabbed her face covering her top half of her head.

"I'm not gonna use that mind trick again. besides there is someone else that needs to learn the lesson I have in store for you." Iskandar said as he began to walk off dragging Cleo by the head she tried to scream but Iskandar wrapped his tail around her head to free his hand. Cleo could only scream as his tail muffled out the noise

* * *

Jaune had just slain a Ursa Major, a bruise was on his right cheek he walked over to Cardin and helped him up looking stern "Holy crap, Jaune" Cardin said with gratitude for saving his life.

"Don't ever mess with my team... my friends, ever again, Got it?" Jaune said standing his ground. Cardin couldn't even make eye contact with the new confident Jaune. With his point made, Jaune left him in the forest.

"It's good that Jaune finally grew some backbone." The voice startled Cardin as he turned around to see Iskandar carrying Cleopatra by the neck "Despite being a bully, you had to have had some pretty big balls to resort to blackmail" Iskandar said.

"You're that guy that hangs around that Yang bitch, how do you know? Iskandar who's that chick with you?" Cardin asked.

"Me and Yang overheard you and your team talking about Jaune, you really need to learn to keep your mouths shut. This woman you see is Cleopatra Phareigh. She tried to blackmail Naomi but ultimately blew it up in her face. However the message didn't get across" Iskandar said he then grabbed Cardin by the neck and pinned him and Cleopatra to the tree by their necks, his hands gripping the two bullies throats, rendering them unable to breathe.

"I want to make things very clear, I don't care what you do to me but what you did to my friends is an unforgivable offence, in simpler terms you pissed me off" Iskandar growled. "You think you can make your fellow students dance like puppets, make them suffer and destroy their lives on a whim. You are gravely mistaken." Iskandar's horns began to glow orange, his eyes then turned into slits as if they were reptile eyes. "You think oppressing those weaker than you and you can relax with a sense of entitlement. You pathetic excuses for huntsmen need to learn there is always someone stronger than you. The true meaning of strength is having the conviction to climb out of hell, to look adversity in the eye, and spit in it, I've done it so many times and the consequences are much more grave than you can ever imagine." Iskandar growled flames emitting from his mouth. Cardin and Cleopatra looked at him in fear as if they were staring at a monster.

"If I ever catch you bullying my friends or anyone else ever again, you'll see how much of a monster I can really be. I wonder... When I rip out your ribs, should I stab you with them, or should I beat you with them? Should I rip out your arteries and force you to eat them? Or should I simply start cutting and see how long you last? Whatever I decide, I will do everything in my power to make you suffer for as long as I want. As you writhe in pain, you'll think of the consequences of what you did and beg for a faster death as I slowly turn your skin and bones to ash. And the best part? I don't even have to work that hard to cover up your deaths. I can just claim that a Grimm ate you two idiots. That's a believable death for you pathetic fucks, don't you agree?" Iskandar sneered at them.

An Ursa major crept up behind Iskandar. Panic could be seen in the bullies' eyes. Unable to speak, they pointed to the grimm behind him but Iskandar seemed unfazed by their warnings. Iskandar let go of them and turned around to grab the Ursa by the face. He then set the poor grimm's head ablaze and the two watched in horror as Iskandar mercilessly melted the grimm's face. When the onslaught ceased Cardin and Cleopatra just stared in shock at the, now headless, Ursa's face as it fell on it's back and started to disintegrate. Iskandar looked over his shoulder to give a look of spite towards them "I accomplished this in 1 minute...Do you want to see what I can do in a day? Make no mistake I'm not asking you to back off, I'm ordering you" Iskandar asked as he walked off to leave the two bullies to gather their bearings.

* * *

Grey was running to the scene wondering what that noise came from till he found a moving brown box on the ground. "Hey what's this?" he said as he stopped and picked up the box. He curiously opened it and a small swarm of rapier wasps fly out of the box and into the air, miraculously not going for the faunus boy who opened it. Grey, however, didn't dwell on that particular blessing. He dropped the box and ran back hoping they didn't change their mind anytime soon.

The swarm picked up the scent of sap and locked onto the sap covered Cardin and Cleopatra and dove in to claim the sap for the hive. When the two saw the swarm approaching all they could do was scream as rapier wasps covered every surface of their bodies within seconds.

* * *

The next day Naomi was walking with a newfound sense of confidence. She felt free, and can truly say nothing is wrong now that she's freed from Cleopatra's shackles. She saw Iskandar she was about to go over and talk to him but Damien walked up to him, "Hey Iskandar can I talk to you for a second?" Damien asked.

"Sure, shoot" Iskandar said.

"I know you like Yang" Damien said. Iskandar froze. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you, you have a right to have those feelings, besides I'm not mad, I'll be honest I saw the way she looks at you, she likes you," Damien said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Iskandar asked.

"I'm not saying I'm going to stop trying to win her heart. Hell, she's the only girl I know who is as passionate as puns as I am. Whoever ends up as her boyfriend, let's just promise no hard feelings okay?" Damien said with a cocky smirk.

Iskandar was stunned by Damien's out of the blue offer "Damien I don't deser-" Iskandar hesitated for a moment then took a breath "No hard feelings." Iskandar said as the two shook hands.

Naomi smiles as she then walks towards them "Hey guys, what you guys talking about?" she said knowing full well the answer.

"Oh nothing, guy stuff." Iskandar lied.

"You seem chipper" Damien commented.

"Well I finally got rid of a pain in my ass." Naomi said

"Cleopatra." Iskandar said.

"Yep." Naomi said triumphantly.

"Glad to hear it. Anyway, I got to get going. Me and my team are going to fit in a quick training session before lunch." Damien said. "Later Iskandar." With that goodbye, Damien Walked away smiling.

"Okay see you later." Iskandar said smiling at his rival.

"Anyway, lunch?" Naomi said

"Sure." Iskandar said. they turned and as they were to head to the cafeteria they bumped into a familiar armoured warrior

"hey watch where you're going" Raku said.

"Raku?" Naomi said suprised

"Naomi?" Raku said with the same expression

"You know this guy?" Iskandar asked.

Naomi answered "I ran into him Yesterday, what are you doing here hey how is your ba-"

"Back, uh it's fine but can you keep that under wraps it's embarrassing, anyway I'm a new transfer student from Atlas, I didn't know you were here too also can I have my boxers back" Raku said.

Iskandar raised an eyebrow "Later, anyway this is my friend and team leader Iskandar Drakon"

"Nice to meet you, would you like to join us for lunch?" Iskandar said.

"I don't kno-" Raku was interrupted as Naomi gave him puppy dog eyes "fine" Raku sighed as Naomi hooked arms with Raku and Iskandar as the trio walked to lunch

* * *

Naomi and teams DMON, RWBY, JNPR, CRST and Raku were eating lunch together. "It's great that you're back Naomi" Yang said.

"Yeah It has been more quiet without you" Leonidas said earning an elbow from Francesca.

"Still it is nice to have you back, I'll be honest I've kinda missed your sex jokes" Francesca said.

"You did?" Yinsen asked

"I said "Kinda'" Francesca said.

"Anyway it's crazy that both her and Cardin were stung by rapier wasps" Silva said.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Silver asked.

"No all I did was kick her ass I don't know where those wasps came from," Naomi said.

"Well maybe it's just a freak accident that was no one's fault." Grey said nervously.

"Grey, what did you do?" Yinsen said, noticing Grey's obvious unease

"I found a box in the Forever Fall forest and when I opened it the wasps came out. I was wondering why they didn't go for me." Grey said panicking.

"So that's what happened to that box." Jaune muttered to himself

"Anyway, why did you hang around Cleopatra, she looked like a raging bitch, Naomi? Francesca asked.

"Yes she did I was wondering about that too" Peter said with Richt and Senji in tow

"Hey have you guys seen Noriaki, can't find him anywhere" Senji said.

"I don't know where he is sorry," Iskandar said.

Noriaki was behind a corner wearing a dark green and black armoured bodysuit along with a skirt similar to Yang's only the same black and dark green pattern only it went down to the knees her face and short black hair were totally visible. She took a breath before walking from behind the corner towards her friends "Hey guys" Noriaki said. Naomi looked at her and just smiled.

"Well, hello there." Grey said in a flirtatious way

"Oh great another perv" Raku said to himself.

"Grey" Silva said annoyed.

"Uh Hello?" Richt said uncertain

"Guess you guys don't recognise me, should have expected as much" Noriaki said.

"Who are you?" Senji asked.

"Yeah and why do you smell familiar" Richt added.

"It's me Noriaki, I just ditched the armour and I removed my red contacts" Noriaki said with a smile pointing to her green eyes, everyone besides Naomi looked dumbfounded.

"EEEEHHHHH!" they all said flabbergasted.

"If you were wearing armour why even bother with contacts?" Yinsen said, unfazed by the revelation.

"She's telling the truth, I accidentally walked in on her without her armour, we had a little heart to heart about each other's past" Naomi said.

"What past?" Richt said confused.

"I'll explain later," Noriaki said with a smile. "Naomi, I am thankful if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten out of my shell, I know I can't escape my past but because of you I can now face it"

"It was no problem besides you helped me as well as the words of my friends so I am grateful to you all as well" Naomi said.

"Okay now back on topic why were you with Cleo?" Silver asked.

"I'm going to go on a wild guess and say it was blackmail," Yinsen said.

"Cleo, had a video of me and my friends Felicia and Lana, I didn't know Cleo made it at the time she must have been outside the window or something" Naomi said.

"What did she record?" Silva hesitantly asked.

"Well it was after I graduated combat school, being good friends, Lana and Felicia thought a great goodbye present would be to have my first time" Naomi said.

"Wait, wait, wait so was it Lana or Felicia did you have the first time with" Richt asked.

"Both actually" Naomi said.

Grey banged the table "DETAILS, NOW" Grey demanded only for Francesca to slam the flat side of her axe

"Thank you Francesca." Yinsen said.

"My pleasure" Francesca said.

"Anyway I don't regret what I did. I honestly am grateful that I've had friends so caring and loving as Lana and Felicia, I'll always cherish them." Naomi said. "I became a huntress to protect people, to prevent people from being prosecuted for being different, I know what that is like and that is why I hold those beliefs to my heart." Naomi said smiling to Noriaki and Raku.

"I like this side of you Naomi, real noble." Raku said.

"Yes, I can get behind that." Noriaki said.

"Might I ask why did Cleopatra hate you so much?" Pyrrha asked.

"Apparently her boyfriend started to have a thing for me after he heard me sing, I honestly didn't know his feelings, but Cleo probably hypnotised him to stay." Naomi said.

"That's not love, that's just a spoilt girl playing with her toys" Yinsen said. _I'm gonna have a word with this bitch."_

"Anyway you said you sing?" Weiss said.

"Yeah" Naomi said.

"Can we hear you sing" Noriaki said.

"Yes I am quite curious myself," Raku said.

"I believe you have an audience Naomi" Iskandar said.

"Okay I got a piece that's still a work in process so please bear with me" Naomi said.

"Okay now please sing already" Ruby said.

"Okay" Naomi said as she began to sing. (Imagine a pop/rock like ballad)

 _The prays of a scared little girl, left unanswered  
Always played the role of the martyr  
Left alone singing her sad song  
Hoping for friends to help her home_

Don't regret for we shall soar  
Be brave from the sound of the dragon's roar  
We cannot avoid dread and tragedy  
But that cannot stop our endless journey

be brave and strike a mighty blow  
we will trump and reach our goal  
let our love and passion flow  
through our heart, body, mind and soul!

Everyone at the table was bewildered by Naomi's beautiful voice and they start to clap "That was amazing Naomi." Iskandar said.

"Yeah I'll give you that, you have a beautiful voice." Leonidas said.

"Hell yeah." Francesca praised.

Noriaki and Raku were awestruck by Naomi's voice "Wow." was all they could utter.

"I'll admit that was impressive." Weiss said.

"That was AMAZING." Ruby said, having a fondness for the pop/rock genre.

"Damn Naomi you should be a star." Yang said.

"Thank you, but my heart is set on becoming a huntress," Naomi said

"How about you make some of your songs and release them online for people to hear?" Blake suggested.

Naomi pondered for a moment "...Huh I never thought of that. I guess that will be fun during my downtime, and I do love singing"

"I'd love to hear more." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah you can make bank selling your music online." Jaune said.

"That is true." Ren said. Nora giving two thumbs up.

"Yeah you rocked." Richt said.

"For once I agree with you" Senji said.

"Amen to that." Peter added

"I see you already have a fan club Naomi." Iskandar smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I have friends like you guys." Naomi smiled back

"Well Naomi looks like you got a promising singing career." Raku joked.

"Yeah, it will be interesting" Naomi said with a smile

Noriaki didn't like the look she was giving Raku. For some reason she wanted to slap him away from her but resisted the urge. "Yeah but I can be your manager right?" she said.

"Eh?" Naomi said confused "Well you're good with audio filters with that helmet of yours, so maybe you can be my sound technician." Naomi said.

Noriaki smiled "I'd like that." Noriaki said.

"Thanks guys, I'm so happy to have friends like you." Naomi said with a big heartfelt smile.

 **And Finished Wow this was a dooozy, sorry for the extremely long wait for this two parter but a lot of stuff as happened, I went to Ethiopia, I'm back at Uni and getting the scenes just right was a hassle to make sure the chapter was perfect anyway this puts and end to Naomi's character arc oh and I hope you liked her song I was having a hard time figuring out lyrics for her, any songwriters want to make a full version of this song has my blessing, just give me some royalties if you sing for profit**

 **I want to throw some shout outs to Pokespecshipper my beta reader (if i had a dime for every fucking comma i had to delete for this guy.), TrueKaiser for helping me with Noriaki and Naomi's scene, animeak116 and his OC Frederick/Raku**

 **Anyway onto the English Dub actors playing the OCs**

 **Frederick Mendez/Raku Yonopolis voiced by David Wald**

 **Peter Devert: Alan Tudyk (K2SO)**

 **Richthofen Blutfur: Eric Vale (Pandora's Actor from Overlord)**

 **Senji Feldgrau: Johnny Yong Bosch (Jonathan Joestar, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)**

 **Noriaki Hisui: Brittney Karbowski (Pretty much any role she plays)**


End file.
